


Unexpected Obsessions

by firewolfsg



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Het and Slash, M/M, Mind Games, Non Consensual, Rimming, Sado-Masochism, Vibrator, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scenes here follow from the ending of Gatchaman Fighter Episode 45 “Threat of the Antimatter Planet” This is the episode where Ken had succumb to his illness and collapsed in the Mecha after defeating and nearly capturing Egobossler. Machandol and Egobossler subsequently fled when he fell. Then Joe found him and carried him to safety.</p><p>What if the Galactors had instead taken Ken when he collapsed and got away with him before Joe could stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture and Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: *fictitious* S&M club and culture

Egobossler and Machandol stared in shock at Gatchaman where he had collapsed on his knees. This display of sudden weakness was incomprehensible to them. The Kagaku Ninjatai were winning, the Galactor mecha was exploding all around them. When Egobossler felt Gatchaman’s hands closing about his shoulders, he had thought all to be loss. But now…

Machandol tugged on his arm urgently. “Sire, we have to leave— “

“Wait.” Egobossler shook off Machandol’s hand to stand before the white winged figure shuddering in pain on the floor. Beneath his mask, Egobossler began to smile.

They moved none too soon. Machandol had barely settled the unconscious Gatchaman over his shoulder when the Condor appeared at the far end of the control room. He was clearly not happy.

“Ken!’’

An explosion between them gave Egobossler and Machandol the cover to flee to their escape pod. Observing the exploding mecha behind them from their jet, Egobossler mused over a daydream that the Condor might have failed to escape. He did not think too much on it though, not when he had a greater prize lying unconscious at his feet, wrapped tightly and near cocooned in ropes and chains to hold fast this dangerous prisoner.

Egobossler had heard the rumours of Gatchaman’s growing ill health, but he never believed the stories until now. As he looked at his unconscious enemy, Egobossler could not quite decide whether he should pity or admire the man for his dedication. Having Gatchaman helpless before him made the Galactor leader think of Nambu when he had briefly held the man as a captive. The Count smiled. He promised himself that those answers he could not get from Nambu, he would now extract from Gatchaman and perhaps might even have as much fun if not more persuading Gatchaman to give up his secrets as he had the esteemed Chouka. Life could not look any better.

*~*~*

The Gatcha fencer lay on the table of the ready room like an accusation. As he stared at it, Joe swore to himself that if— when he caught up with his commander again, he would strangle the man with his bare hands. A threat like that from a member of the Kagaku Ninjatai was frightening in and of itself. From Condor Joe, a recognized cyborg and the team’s resident powerhouse, it was terrifying. However, this threat was currently completely lost on the man it was directed at, for Gatchaman, the Eagle had been missing for three hours now. Last seen unconscious and slung over Machandol’s shoulder.

“God damn you, Ken!” Joe could not believe the man was so stupid as to completely skip and not reschedule his last medical because of a bird scramble. If Nambu had been alive, it would never have happened. If Joe had known that Ken had been due… Joe cursed himself for his inattentiveness.

Ken’s regular treatments were barely keeping ahead of the damage the Hyper Shoot was inflicting on his body. Worse of all, Nambu Chouka had confided in Joe that the cell regeneration ray was proving to be less effective with extended use. Nambu had charged Joe to watch over Ken, knowing the man was as likely to kill himself with work as fast as the Hyper Shoot was destroying his body’s immune systems and beginning to retard their Kagaku Ninjatai specially bolstered abilities to heal.

He had failed. Joe could remember in chilling detail the helplessness he had felt to see Ken’s limp body slung over Machandol’s shoulder. Joe tried to give chase, but Egobossler and his faithful General reached the escape pod before he could get across the room. He barely escaped the exploding mecha himself. Moreover, the Gatcha Spartan failed to pick up any trace of the fleeing ship because of the interference caused by the debris of the destroyed mecha.

For Ken to be gone— For this to have happened so close— so soon after Nambu Chouka’s death… The team’s spirits were in the doldrums.

The ISO had all resources searching for any clue of where the Galactor leader might have fled. Kamo Gishichou even commandeered several satellites to scan the earth for any trace of Ken’s communicator.

They couldn’t lose Ken— couldn’t lose Gatchaman. They had only recently won a decisive victory in discovering and invading the homelands of the Galactor Empire. They couldn’t have lost Ken now when they were so close to winning the war.

*~*~*

Sequestered in an unassuming chateau far in the hinterland, the Count had Gatchaman strung up in his living room just as he had Nambu during the man’s interrogation with wrists chained overhead. However, out of respect for Gatchaman’s more dangerous nature Machandol had additionally secured his ankles to iron rings bolted to the floor with an impressive set of manacles.

Egobossler was almost trembling in anticipation of the pleasure he would have torturing the Eagle. The soldier arriving with Berg Katse’s de-transmutation ray could not appear soon enough for him. Egobossler fairly snatched the ray gun from the soldier before the man had time to throw a salute.

Gazing upon the limp white winged figure hanging from the chains, the Count almost lovingly fired the de-transmutation ray. The resulting involuntary scream and the pyrotechnics that followed warmed his heart.

Berg Katse was remembered as a sadistic leader and his hatred of the Kagaku Ninjatai was almost legendary. It was without a doubt that the device he had invented to strip his enemies of their birdstyle was designed to also deliver unheard of pain to his victims. As hardened a man as Machandol was, the Galactor commander was still unable to hold back a wince of sympathy as he filmed the Eagle screaming and writhing in the de-transmutation ray’s glow.

Far too soon for Egobossler though, the ray finished its work leaving the smoking body of a brown haired young man in a simple blue numbered t-shirt and white jeans hanging in the chains before him. For a moment, Egobossler was taken aback by Gatchaman’s civilian appearance. He had known that the Kagaku Ninjatai was a young team, but it had not hit home until he had the man revealed before him that Gatchaman was really only barely into his early twenties.

He took the unconscious face in a hand to lift and examine its slack features, noting as he did so that his prisoner’s face felt warm as if he was running a slight fever. Egobossler studied the man who was Gatchaman. With his features smoothened in unconscious sleep, the Eagle looked so very young.

“This *boy* is Gatchaman?”

Egobossler glanced over to where Machandol stood beside the video camera. The soldier’s stunned expression was a reflection of how he himself felt in his heart. Just— complete disbelief. Nevertheless, it was a truth, which could not be disputed. Gatchaman stripped of his armour had become a young man who should not even be finished with an officers’ training course.

To cover his disquiet, Egobossler moved his hands to pull at the numbered T-shirt, meaning to strip his prisoner down. Perhaps the body of the boy would be a better reflection of his age and experience. Surely, the Eagle had scars—

The Count almost dropped the shirt in shock. He had expected scars, but really— not this much, nor of the variety that he found. He abruptly pulled the shirt completely off to tangle it around manacled wrists. Machandol’s surprised gasp immediately alerted him to some other abnormalities that must have been exposed, but Egobossler’s eyes were riveted to the faint lines that crisscrossed and covered the bared chest before him.

The Count felt his hand reach unconsciously for own his shoulder as he recognised the marks of whip and cane over Gatchaman’s chest and stomach. Marks which were liberally interspersed with star like scars of— *cigarette burns*! When— ? He couldn’t recall reading any reports left behind by the previous Galactor leaders of having captured Gatchaman. Somehow— Egobossler sensed that this torture wasn’t delivered during an interrogation.

“M— master?” Machandol’s call interrupted his introspection. “May— maybe you’d better see— what he has on his back.” Given Machandol’s bewildered expression, Egobossler wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but the tattoos which covered Gatchaman’s middle and lower back were certainly the furthest from his mind. All thoughts of interrogation were driven from Egobossler’s mind with this revelation.

‘It was not his choice.’ That was the only thing that made sense to the Count as he stared at crimson and green; a veritable riot of red rose blossoms, leaves and thorns painted on the boy’s skin; each blossom large enough to be covered by his hand.

*~*~*

Joe thought that he was going to go mad with worry for Ken and ironically, it was not because he was afraid the Galactor leader would kill him. Remembering what the bastard did with Chouka, Joe knew that Egobossler would use torture and drugs to milk Ken for all the information he could possibly tear out of him. Whatever the Count would try though, Joe had faith in his commander that he would not talk. Ken had a stubborn streak wider than any man living should ever possess.

However, from what they knew of the Galactor leader Joe had a strong worry that he would not employ the ‘conventional’ methods of torture. Joe feared the man’s curiosity when he discovered Ken’s scars and tattoos from that sordid period when a psychiatrist Nambu assigned to him betrayed his trust and abused the man over the course of a year before they discovered his duplicity.

 _It was a revelation that struck Joe completely off kilter when he had returned to the team after an absence of over two years. He had barely settled back into life as the second in command of the Kagaku Ninjatai in the new war with Gel Sadra, when Ryu cornered him and marched him straight into Nambu Hakase’s office._

 _Nambu had looked up, surprised at their entrance when Ryu pushed Joe into his office and locked the door after them. “He needs to know.”_

 _“Ryu— “_

 _“It concerns him.” The pilot had said firmly as he shoved Joe towards a chair and leaned back against the door, effectively blocking all avenue of retreat or escape._

 _“And *he* won’t like us telling stories behind his back.”_

 _“Whether we like it or not, Joe has a part in this whole mess so he needs to know. What he does with this knowledge…” Ryu looked tired as he folded his arms determinedly. “It’s different with Jun and Jinpei. They— they are too— young to hear this. However, with Joe… He *needs* to know this.”_

 _Joe had look warily between Nambu and Ryu wondering what the two were speaking so cryptically about. All the while they talked they did not mention him by name, but he knew this involved Ken somehow._

 _Nambu’s eyes had turned to Joe at last and they had settled upon him with an intensity that made him nervous. It hadn’t been all that long ago when he had returned to the team without revealing very much of his whereabouts during his two years apart from them. He had carefully brushed off their questions and given Nambu a name that made the man frown. Joe had to be grateful that their mentor decided to trust Joe and told the others to leave him with his secrets. However, something in the team he had left behind clearly was not right… And Joe had to feel grateful that the two men were apparently about to enlighten him rather than let it go unsaid and unnoticed._

 _“Ken did not— take your— ‘death’ very well.” Nambu told Joe bluntly._

 _Joe’s eyes flickered in surprise then narrowed angrily. “It was not his fault! I brought my troubles on to my own head for being a pig headed idiot and running off on my own.”_

 _“He’s our commander,” Ryu reminded him. “He believed our welfare was his responsibility. He thought it his fault that you felt you couldn’t confide in him to get proper assistance.”_

 _“That wasn’t true! I was— I was stubborn and— “ Joe went very shamefully red. “Anyway— so Ken tried to blame himself?”_

 _“There were also other factors complicating the mess.” Nambu looked very old as he leaned on his desk and stared at the hands he held in front of him. “With Berg Katse dead and his master having fled, the Galactor threat was over. Or at least absent from our lives.”_

 _“But we all knew that they would be back.” Joe scoffed. “Katse’s master would have returned; as he well did with Gel Sadra.”_

 _“Joe, with the end of the war— the Kagaku Ninja were encouraged to settle into semi-retirement.”_

 _“I had my home with my family to return to.” Ryu murmured softly. “Jun was going to try and make the Snack J pull a real profit. Jinpei went to public school to try to fit in and make friends his age._

 _“We still trained on the side… Tried to meet at least once a month to work together and catch up.”_

 _Joe narrowed his eyes at Ryu. “And Ken? He had his airfield and his courier business.”_

 _“He had too much time alone to think himself into a depression.” Ryu growled._

 _“I— I asked him to start seeing a psychiatrist, a Dr Theodore Winters.” Nambu’s voice had gone very soft with guilt, making Joe’s blood go cold._

 _He remembered the name. Dr Rafael had mentioned it once several months earlier in a tone of grim satisfaction that the man had finally had justice dished out to him and was exposed as a Galactor sympathizer and a traitor. Joe had curiously looked up the news then and read about his closed-door conviction to be sentenced to death. He remembered thinking that the sentence was unusually harsh during peacetime; to know that the man was somehow involved with Ken’s business… Joe was almost afraid to learn the details of what he must have done to Ken to have earned him Nambu’s and the ISO’s wrath._

 _“I read about his execution for treason… What did he do to Ken?”_

 _Nambu had to take a long deep breath before he could continue. “Be— because I introduced him to Ken. Ken trusted him. I— I left Winters to counsel Ken because he was— supposed to be good with war veterans. He was supposed to help Ken with— survivor’s guilt. He was supposed to teach Ken how to stand down after a war— to learn to relax and take up a proper civilian life while he kept training on the side just in case…”_

 _“We didn’t know.” Ryu sounded equally guilt ridden. “We only met once every couple of weeks. Sometimes a month or more would go by before we’d all get together. We all had our own civilian lives to try to fit into. Jun… she was doing well with the Snack J and it wasn’t like Ken was making it easy for her to see him. He was always— Winters was always taking up his time. We— we learnt a lot later that Ken started staying with him on weekends…”_

 _“She complained about it to me once.” Nambu confessed. “I didn’t— I thought Ken needed that time with him. I even talked with Winters— I was— I— I thought he only overstepped the bounds of the doctor-patient relationship. I didn’t realise— I didn’t know…”_

 _Joe had heard enough, he was tired of being kept on tenterhooks because of the men’s guilt. “What? What did he do to Ken?!”_

 _Nambu hunched down further upon his desk. “We pieced it together later. Winters— Winters convinced Ken that— that your death *was* his fault for not being aware and prepared. He psyched Ken into— into being insanely prepared.”_

 _“Don’t sugar coat it, Hakase.” Ryu snarled glaring at the man from the door. “It wasn’t about being prepared for battle or reading strategy and learning how to think. Winters got him convinced that he needed to learn how to handle interrogation and torture. He psyched Ken into ‘practising’ being tortured and— and— “_

 _Ryu couldn’t go on at that point. Joe stared in shock and fear at the two men. “What— did— he— do?”_

 _Nambu took in a deep breath and let it out again before he spoke. “Winters convinced Ken to go to a S &M club with him as a Sub to Winter’s Dom. There, they engaged the members and Winters arranged to have them sexually torture Ken on a near daily basis.”_

 _“Don’t blame the members of the Club, Joe.” Ryu interjected firmly. “They weren’t aware of what Winters was doing to Ken. The Club adheres to the principals of Safe, Sane and Consensual. As his Dom, they thought Winters was taking care of Ken properly, and— and since Ken was always consenting…”_

 _“How— how long…?”_

 _“N— nearly a year,” Nambu admitted softly. “I— I should have checked on Ken more closely— I didn’t know— hadn’t realised…”_

 _“How did you find out?”_

 _“Winters was careless… After Jun complained to me that she and the others hadn’t seen Ken in a long while, I had asked Winters for Ken’s progress. He was very positive about how Ken was responding to him. But if that was the case I didn’t understand why they were still meeting so frequently or why security was telling me that Ken was practically living with him every weekend for the last six months.”_

 _“Jun and I hadn’t seen him for over two weeks, and he wasn’t answering his house phone during the week so I was getting antsy myself.” Ryu continued the narrative. “He picked up the phone eventually, but he didn’t sound— right. So I came to look for Nambu Hakase. We exchanged notes and decided to pay him a visit. Since it was a normal weekday, we were both sure he’d be in…”_

 _“We found him in his bedroom— drunk and hurting…”_

Joe could imagine it as they described that fateful encounter.

 ****

 **  
_It was not what Nambu and Ryu had expected to find when they entered Ken’s modest little shack. Ken was ashamedly half intoxicated, his wine glass spilled on the floor while he was sprawled on the carpet beside the bed apparently having missed landing on the mattress when he stumbled towards it. A red and silver silk robe lay loosely draped upon his body leaving his welt lined shoulders bared and exposing part of a larger pattern of tattoos painted on his lower back._   
**

**  
_Ryu couldn’t begin to describe what he had felt, but Nambu had clearly been furious. The man, however, had not given any thought to control himself as he strode into the room to roughly jerk Ken off the floor and dump him on the bed._   
**

**  
_“Who did this to you?!”_   
**

**  
_Before Ryu could shake himself out of his shock and move to calm their enraged mentor, the incensed man had torn the robe off Ken to expose him, letting them see the full extent of the whipping and ink mutilation. Tattoos of rose blossoms, leaves and thorns covered half his back, stopping only above the curve of his buttocks. However, that was where the half healed welts and whip marks started again and further extended down the back of his thighs. Additionally, with the way Ken had landed on the bed with his legs spread in his failed attempt to catch himself from an undignified sprawl on his face, Nambu was close enough to catch a glimpse of more than he wanted to discover._   
**

**  
_In hindsight, Nambu had been greatly embarrassed by the actions he took next as they could have been horribly misconstrued if anyone had walked in upon them. Ryu didn’t even want to venture a guess of what had gone through Ken’s mind to have his surrogate father suddenly kneeling on the bed between his legs with hands on his heavily welt lined buttocks to part his arse cheeks and expose his cruelly abused pucker. At that point, all of their attention was on the many scars found there that showed evidence of long healed tears and obviously recent raw abrasion damage._   
**

**  
_“Who did this to you?” Nambu repeated the question softly this time, but to Ryu’s ears, it was a great deal harsher and more demanding in its second utterance._   
**

**  
_The tone had clearly infuriated Ken since he turned to face them and responded with equal anger. Nambu had confessed to Joe then that he couldn’t for the life of him recall what Ken yelled at them. Ryu wasn’t any better. For all their attention was on the half healed welts, whip marks and mauling half-moon bite marks and bruises which covered Ken’s neck, chest and stomach exposed now to their gaze when Ken faced them._   
**

**  
_The only words that had registered to Nambu’s numbed mind were ‘sanctioned’, ‘clearance’, and ‘Winters.’ The name had startled Nambu out of his paralysis, and he guiltily told Joe that he had completely ignored Ken then to start screaming into his cell phone for the head of ISO security to enact a code 72 Orange for Theodore Winters. A protocol, which would have the psychiatrist found and made safe with all contents of home and office seized and sealed for his inspection._   
**

**  
_By the time Nambu remembered Ken, Ryu had already stepped forward to take charge of the shell-shocked younger man to cover him up in his robe again and lend him a supportive arm to stay upright. The bigger man could not control his resentful glare at Nambu for not taking the hint and backing off after Ken’s traumatic shock to realise he had been so horrendously betrayed._   
**

“No, I could not have backed off, Ryu.” Nambu glared at the Kagaku Ninjatai pilot in turn. “Winters obviously did not care to offer him any medical attention for the injuries he had. We had to bring him back with us to have him properly treated.”

“And I’m a trained paramedic. I could have tended to him. I would have stayed to treat him in the privacy of his own home.” Ryu growled back just as fiercely. “We didn’t have to bring him back to G-town to have the whole of the ISO medical staff gawking and fussing over him. Ken didn’t need that kind of attention.”

Joe closed his eyes to the maelstrom of emotions this revelation had thrown up around him. Nambu was right in ensuring Ken got expert medical attention. However, Ryu was also right in wishing Ken to have his privacy to lick his wounds without the exposure to the entire medical staff at headquarters.

He could see— understand how the entire horror had unfolded. Ken— Ken was too noble an idiot in thinking it was his fault that he had not noticed Joe’s health problems… That the younger man had failed his second by not rescuing him when he had been capture and tortured, then leaving him to die alone and later failing too in recovering his body for burial.

He could understand how Nambu would have come to ask Ken to see an ISO assigned psychiatrist who he would have hoped would convince Ken not to seek his own punishment for his perceived faults and failures. Moreover, since Nambu introduced the man to him, he could understand why Ken would give the specialist his trust even over his own misgivings.

“Our background check didn’t uncover the favoured nephew twice removed, a Galactor soldier killed during one of the clashes with the Kagaku Ninjatai.” Nambu’s voice pulled Joe out of his reverie again. “Winters believed that Ken had a direct hand in killing him.

“When I assigned Ken into his care, he saw his chance.”

“Yeah, Ken told me that he fed him some crap about being prepared just in case he was ever captured and the Galactors decided to do something worse to him than torture.” Ryu slumped against the door in exhaustion. “Mind you, he had a point especially since Katse did figure out our bird styles. It wasn’t too far a stretch to think that Galactor could strip us out of it if they captured us.”

“He told Ken that he had already vetted the plans through me and that I sanctioned the program. That— that I’d get weekly reports on how well he was doing in learning how to face up to— to abuse and rape and make himself stronger under Winters’s guidance.

“Winters had put it to him that while they could never truly prepare anyone for real interrogation and torture, they could do what they could to give him as close an experience as he would allow. He told Ken that hopefully the experience would lessen— perhaps even blunt the impact of sexual torture.

“The S&M Club was where they got their volunteers to be Ken’s partners. Winters would arrange sequential scenes for him and guide the Doms away, never letting them know they were just one of Ken’s many partners for the weekend.

“When we found Ken, it was a couple of days after his heaviest ‘scene’ to date. A two-week engagement as a sex slave in Winters’ cabin out in the mountains.” Nambu shuddered. “We managed to surprise him, so Winters was arrested with the complete and still intact raw tapes in his possession.

“With the game up, he cooperated and confessed to everything. We found out then that we got to him just a couple of weeks shy of Winters’s intention to bring Ken to a hidden base of Galactor sleeper agents where they’d hope to finally break him, then sell Ken to a Count who the ISO have marked as a Galactor supporter.

“We dare not allow Ken to have further contact with him after his arrest, so we only let Ken watch his taped interrogation and confession. Only Chief Anderson and a handful of other senior officials know that Winters was tried and executed for ‘crimes’ done to Ken— to Gatchaman.”

Joe couldn’t believe the extent of the mess Ken had got himself into in the space of a year. Looking it up later, Joe had to admit that he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when he found the name of the Count Winters had wanted to sell Ken to. However, he couldn’t be sure Count Helm Egobossler was the same Count Egobossler Winters was in contact with over two years ago.

He remembered reading somewhere that Helm Egobossler’s rise to power was only recent. However, if the current Count’s tastes were the same as his father’s, Joe knew that Ken was presently in danger of rape as well as torture.

*~*~*

Egobossler found that he could not take his attention away from the tattoos that graced Gatchaman’s skin. Given their unexpected discovery, he had undone the boy’s pristine white jeans and pulled them down his thighs along with his underwear.

It was then that he realized the pattern was not intended to be an Izerumi, a ritual tattoo. The roses started just below his shoulder blades and ended just shy of the swell of his buttocks and there were no etchings, which indicated that the tattoos would have any spirit motive apart from the flowers. The marks and scars of the whip, however, reappeared, covering the Eagle’s buttocks and the back of his thighs. Additionally, the Count discovered a single blue butterfly painted on Gatchaman’s inner left thigh. Paying closer attention allowed him to discern the faint outlines of two more butterflies, the filling in of their patterns clearly abandoned an age ago.

Kneeling that close to the man’s exposed sex, however, was doing strange things to the Count’s mind. The thoughts had probably been the furthest from his mind when he first took the Eagle prisoner, but now… Egobossler moved behind the man again and with a palm on each buttock gently parted his arse cheeks.

As he stared at the scars of long healed tears, Egobossler told himself that he shouldn’t have been surprised. Given the state of the rest of Gatchaman, he had been expecting this mark of rape. However, the truth— the unadulterated evidence before him still astounded him.

Egobossler knew that Galactor could not have done it. While there were some reports of brief capture and interrogation, there was none in existence of torture to this degree. The bird style had been infamous for protecting the Kagaku Ninjatai from mutilating damage. Berg Katse and Gel Sadra would have trumpeted their triumph to the world if they had even the barest opportunity of torturing the commander of the Kagaku Ninjatai to the extent of the damage Helm was now finding.

Who? When? How? The questions filled his mind. More so, however, were the images, which now obsessed him of having sex with his prisoner; of having Gatchaman writhing and screaming with pleasure upon his cock, just as others must have evidently enjoyed of him.

A slight change of rhythm in his prisoner’s breathing was his only clue that the Eagle had awakened. Indeed, Egobossler knew that if he hadn’t been standing so close he would have missed the signs.

Letting his hand trail familiarly over the boy’s buttocks and hip, the Count moved to stand in front of his prisoner. Gatchaman tilted his face to meet his eyes immediately, not even bothering with the charade of unconsciousness. To Egobossler’s eyes, he seemed remarkably unruffled given his current state of undress with his T-shirt tangled about his arms, and his jeans and underwear shoved down around his calves.

“You’ve shown remarkable restraint.” Gatchaman’s nonchalant words surprised him, and it took a moment for Egobossler to collect himself for the bewilderment they caused him.

“Were you so eager to be shared out to my soldiers, Gatchaman?”

The Eagle turned towards the video camera lined upon him before answering. “No. Given your usual lack of honour with an enemy, I’m just surprised you’ve not done anything yet.”

The Count’s hand tightened involuntarily over Gatchaman’s hip at the insult. He knew he really shouldn’t allow Gatchaman to bait him, but he couldn’t let go of the slur against his character. “Interrogation is interrogation whatever form it takes. I will use what works.

“So? Did this break you?” He let his hand brush over Gatchaman’s hip to the tattoos on his back.

“A misspent youth, no more, no less.”

Egobossler almost believed him. But the scars, especially the ones around his anus, screamed a different picture to the Count.

*~*~*

Joe looked up when he sensed Ryu take the seat beside him. The bigger man shoved a cold bottle of beer in his hand and gestured for him to take a drink before they spoke.

“Kamo Gishichou will find him.”

“Yeah, I know he will. But the waiting always gets to you.”

Ryu shuddered. “It’s not like Ken never disappeared on a mission before. Or was tortured by Galactor when they held him.”

The reminder made Joe wince from the particular memory evoked. The Beta Ray Bomber mission was nerve wracking. Ryu had just quit the team, Ken was missing and Nambu Hakase was in the Phoenix watching his every move as he piloted the huge ship.

As they later learned, Ken had been viciously tortured for the two days the Galactors held him captive. It was only the bird style, which protected him from permanent damage and serious molestation. Far as Joe knew, he never spoke of what the Galactors did to him to anyone, except Nambu. They all knew that it must have been quite bad though. For by the time the Phoenix returned to Centre Neptune, Ken had quietly slipped into unconscious in his seat. Joe had had to carry him to the infirmary when they couldn’t wake him up, and he stayed unconscious through his treatment well into the next morning. The doctors discovered then that the Galactors had hurt the Eagle enough that Ken had had to spend a further week in the hospital recovering even with their accelerated healing.

Back then, while they waited for him to wake up, the team had been very grateful for the protection the bird style gave them. They could not begin to imagine how hurt Ken might otherwise have been and Ken refused to talk about what the Galactors did to him.

“Egobossler— he would have access to the de-transmutation tech Berg Katse developed.”

It was Ryu’s turn to wince. “And the Count has a more— ‘passionate’ relationship with Ken.”

Joe couldn’t help his growl at this statement. It reminded him again of the little bit of information he’d found regarding the Galactor noble Winters had been grooming Ken to sell to.

“As fucked up as it is to wish it so— Ken will angle Egobossler into raping him instead of using conventional torture.” Ryu told him carefully.

Joe’s hand clamped over his empty beer bottle hard enough to make it crack before he realised what he was doing. “It— can he be so sure he’ll be less— damaged in a gang rape?”

Ryu gave Joe a hard smirk. “You know Ken when he’s at his seductive best. He could give a statute an erection and make it hot for him.”

Jour looked away. “Yeah. Yeah, he could.”

“Joe…”

“I will hate it. I *will* track down and kill every single bastard who’ve ever laid hands on him. But if it means he won’t be mutilated or maimed… yeah— I’d prefer it if they raped him.”

Ryu’s long sigh of relief made Joe gaze back at him. He realised then that the big man was cautiously looking after Ken’s interests and just making sure Joe wouldn’t think of leaving him when he returned after being tortured and raped by the Galactors.

“I wouldn’t leave him because some bastards raped him.” Joe snarled angrily at Ryu. “I— “

“Is it still rape if it’s something that you know Ken has arranged for himself to escape torture?” Ryu challenged him.

“Coerced consent is not consent!”

This time Ryu gave him a genuine smile. “No offence meant, Joe. But you know how twisted Ken’s thinking can be?”

Joe stared at him in aghast when he finally understood what Ryu was getting at. “You think Ken will believe that he’s cheating on me?”

Ryu shrugged. “Think about it. Ken loves guilt. He blamed himself for your death…”

Joe fell into a brooding silence. As much as he loved the man, Ken’s pig-headedness could drive him up the wall. Case in point was the Hyper Shoot debacle that was killing the man. He was such a dominant personality he always got his way…

“How was it that Ken turned out to be a Sub?” Joe suddenly looked up at Ryu. “Was this just something Winters programmed into him? Didn’t he try— “

“You know? I thought the same thing.” Ryu snorted in humour. “Did I ever tell you that both Ken and the Club Master laughed at me in the face when I suggested Ken try a hand at topping?”

“Ken *never* considered it for a moment?”

“Winters recognised that in him apparently. That was what launched him into this insane plan in the first place.” Ryu’s sigh was heartfelt as he played with the beer bottle in his hand. “And Ken being who he was…”

“Innocent as a child and willing to listen to a trusted authority figure since he was bored as fuck after the war ended and— feeling guilty for my— death…”

“Yeah, you called it.” Ryu took a long pull on his beer before he was ready to speak again. “You know, Joe. I never really intended to get into a relationship with Ken.”

Joe looked over at his friend and studied the man for a long while. “In all the time we were together, I never thought you were interested in him in the first place.”

“I wasn’t. I hadn’t any interest then, Joe.” Ryu gave him a wry smirk. “Unfortunately, that didn’t mean— “ The big man took in a deep breath and let it out again. “I was with Nambu Chouka when he discovered what Ken had been up to— what he’d disappeared to for the two over weeks he had suddenly disappeared off our radar, which Jun brought our attention to.

“We told you how we came to discover what Winters had done to him over the course of a year, right? Unless you were there though, I don’t think you can appreciate how furious Nambu Chouka was with Winters.

“Chouka… He— he was so mad, he didn’t even notice how frozen and lost Ken had suddenly become behind him when he realised Chouka wasn’t aware of the— ‘project’ Winters had made of him. When he realised that Winters deceived him.” Ryu told him quietly. “I’ve never seen Ken look so lost in all the time I’ve known him, Joe. Winters was his closest confident for over a year after we all thought you’d died. He was— he was crushed about being so betrayed and abused by someone he’d come to depend on and trust.

“Ken needed someone, Joe. And it couldn’t be Chouka. He wasn’t ready to let another authority figure guide him no matter how much he trusted Nambu Chouka.” Ryu told him. “That’s when I started being his shadow. I didn’t want Ken to be alone and brooding, so I made him move in with me for a while. Went everywhere he wanted— needed to go too. Think about it— what it meant that he let me do that to him.”

Joe leaned closer to catch Ryu’s softly spoken words. He had not heard this part of the story. When he’d returned, he was aware that Ryu had been with Ken for a while and that Jun was sad but no longer upset about the fact. When the big guy shoved him in Ken’s direction to explain himself and they’d inadvertently formed a relationship, Ryu had firmly taken Joe in hand and told him that he was glad they hooked up; that when Joe had returned, he had understood then that he was just a placeholder for him.

“He brought me to the S&M club where he and Winters got most of his partners. Did he ever show you the pictures?”

Joe nodded solemnly. Ken had been very forthright when speaking to Joe about how many partners he’d had during the year he was under Winters’s influence. If Ken had thought Joe would look upon him in disgust for the piles of photographs of his lovers, that idea was quickly crushed because Joe had reacted with insane jealousy at the thought that Ken would suggest he easily had a field of former lovers to choose from if Joe couldn’t accept him.

Joe had ravished and fucked Ken on top of his pictures that afternoon, making a complete sticky and devastated mess of the collection. Then while Ken watched him from the door of his trailer, he had burned the whole lot in the driveway and returned to carry him back to the bedroom to fuck his brains out for the rest of the night.

It had helped Joe’s endeavour then that unknown to Ken during that period he was a cyborg with unmatched strength and stamina. The man had been thrilled to find a trusted lover who could match his appetite for sex and who could actually keep up with him.

Later when the truth emerged, exposed by Pandora Hakase, Nambu Hakase’s new private secretary, Joe had thought Ken would be furious with him for keeping the secret and perhaps even question his humanity. Ken *was* mad with him for his secrecy, but he had immediately scoffed at the idea Joe was not human. In the recovery room and in full view of the other members of the team, Ken had pulled Joe into a soul-searing kiss that made his toes curl and his erection spring to life to strain very obviously and painfully within his tight jeans.

 _“As talented as your doctor is, Asakura,” Ken had purred at him very seductively as he groped Joe’s eager cock through his jeans when he finally let him up for air. “I don’t believe he can replicate this reaction in a robot.”_

Then the evil bastard calmly released his cock, sat pressed up close beside him on his hospital bed and did nothing more. The infuriating prick tease even curled a hand around his thigh very close to his cock while they continued their debriefing with Nambu’s new secretary.

Ryu could barely keep a straight face through the rest of the meeting while Jun and Jinpei had hands firmly clamped over their mouths. Pandora Hisho’s eyes kept twinkling and she had to stop speaking every so often to just bite her lips and control her mirth. Even Nambu’s lips twitched to see Joe’s clear expression of frustration and impatience to get rid of his other visitors so that he could enact his vengeance upon his cock tease of a lover.

Joe had then very thoroughly demonstrated to Ken just how well his equipment worked over the course of the next week. Those were good times. Joe quickly shook himself out of the recollection when he heard Ryu begin to speak again.

“You should have heard the Club Master chewing him out for agreeing to the dumb arsed stunt Winters pushed upon him. Ken did bring you to the club, right? You’ve seen how most of the older experienced Doms there refuse to fuck him and treat him like a little brother instead?”

“Guilt?”

“In spades, man. The younger ones were still willing to explore with him. Cautiously, but— “

“You always accompanied him.” Understanding suddenly dawned upon Joe. “You— you couldn’t help yourself and started bristling at anyone who approached him.”

“Yeah, you got that right too.” Ryu sighed sheepishly. “I wasn’t even aware of it until the Club Maser called me to his office a couple of months after we’d become part of the regular weekend crowd.

“It’s not my thing, Joe. I know that. But I wanted him.” Ryu looked at him honestly. “Didn’t really understand why, but I couldn’t stand to see anyone else touch him and I wanted to fuck him. Only— only I hadn’t realised it then. Ken knew that—

“He was driving me crazy with how provocatively he’d begun to dress when we visited the bar. And I didn’t know— hadn’t realised he was dressing for me. It took the Club Master calling me in to straighten me out because Ken was also going mad with frustration and insecurity.”

Joe took in a deep breath, telling himself that he wasn’t going to feel jealous for Ken’s past relationship with Ryu. The man wasn’t boasting, he was just telling Joe the story of how he’d stumbled into a sexual relationship with their commander. “You took him home and fucked his brains out that same night.”

Ryu looked at Joe warily as if he’d only just realised he was talking to Ken’s current lover about their past very physical relationship. “I did. Nothing really came from it, Joe. You know that. We both knew we didn’t love each other like true lovers.

“The way Ken explained it, he was lonely. Winters conditioned him— got him used to being fucked regularly. It was practically a whole year of fucking every day with gangbangs of twenty or more men every weekend. Three months was a long time to be without when— when the last time was a two-week long orgy.”

Joe couldn’t help having his nostrils flare at the statement, he recalled too that all the pictures Ken had showed him were taken during those two weeks; pictures which showed Ken’s partners taking their pleasure of him while he lay blindfolded, gagged and chained upon the stone floor of a dungeon. A scenario that the two Kagaku Ninjatai knew was meant to replicate what Ken and Winters thought the Eagle would be subjected to if he was captured as a prisoner of war and rigorously gang raped by an entire base of Galactors as a means to break him. Ryu raised his hands immediately in a placating motion.

“Believe me, Joe I reacted the same way. Anyway, Ken claimed that he was lonely and— needing a fuck… That since he could see that I wanted to fuck him, he decided it was all right to indulge and let me.” Ryu grimaced with his next words. “Jun was furious with me.”

“She must have still been under eighteen then.” Joe pointed out. “What happened to Ken— I don’t see either of you as wanting to raise or share the story with her.”

“It wasn’t just her age, Joe, you know that? She— her mind wasn’t mature enough or ready to be told something like this.”

“She was still innocent.”

“Yes… Yes, she was.”

Joe’s eyes twinkled at Ryu. “Fortunately, she didn’t stay so innocent later on.”

Ryu blushed bright red at the reminder. “Hell yeah, those were good times.”

“You’re good for each other.”

“So are you and Ken.” Ryu told him companionably. “God knows you’re the only one who he’ll listen to. He’ll need that to pull him out of the deep blue funk we know he’ll deliver himself into once we get him back.”

*~*~*

Egobossler was aware of Machandol’s clear discomfort for their silence, but he could not tear himself from their prisoner’s eyes. There was challenge in Gatchaman’s gaze. He could feel in his guts that the man was determined to defy him. In his gaze, the Galactor leader knew that the Eagle would not talk; that the man would prove himself even more stubborn than his late mentor, Kōzaburō Nambu.

Reminded of the man, Egobossler could not help but remember how the deceptively harmless man had fooled him, turn the tables and drugged him into revealing Galactor secrets. He was damned if he’d put himself in a position to give the Eagle a chance to turn the tables on him too.

However, there was something not quite right in this scenario even now. He had the Eagle chained hand and foot before him, with his clothes half stripped from him shamefully exposing his body and sex to any who stood in the room. Yet, the man showed not a lick of embarrassment or concern.

Egobossler let his hand stroke along Gatchaman’s hip towards his buttocks. However, all this garnered was a pull of a smile upon his prisoner’s lips. He could not stop himself from reaching out with his other hand to trace the line of a whip scar that ran across the Eagle’s chest.

“You’re truly indifferent to what we could do to you?”

“It could be interesting.” The Eagle raised a sardonic eyebrow at him. “Perhaps you might be able to make yourselves memorable.”

The words almost knocked the breath from the Galactor leader. In that moment he felt as if his manhood was slurred, that Gatchaman had just insulted the entire Galactor Empire in the most offensive manner he’d ever heard. Helm forgot all about interrogation. He forgot all about questioning and teasing ISO secrets from the infuriating man.

“You think I won’t order it?”

“And if you did?” Gatchaman looked at him confidently. “I think you see evidence enough on my body that I’ve ample experience. What could you possibly do to measure up to it?”

It was a bluff. It had to be. Helm could not conceive to think that Gatchaman was practically inviting him to gang rape him. What mad man would invite rape? Helm could not turn away from this challenge. He decided that he would call Gatchaman’s bluff. At worse, this would just be a short diversion.

A command from him had seven of the Iron Commandos approach with rope. As Egobossler supervised, they knelt easily to have one pull down the white jeans while the other four clamped a hold on his legs and pulled off his shoes as they remove the ankle chains. One of the men looped rope above and under Gatchaman’s knees before they pulled his pants and underwear completely off and another quickly set himself to further tie his ankles together while the other four focused on securing his arms. Two men each held his wrist and arm firmly while the fifth released the wrist clamps and the sixth tied a blindfold over his eyes. Gatchaman was far too dangerous a man for them to take any chances with him. His T-shirt dropped on the floor as the four men holding his arms drew them down to firmly twist them behind his back for their comrade to cross and tie his wrists together and further rope his arms above and below his biceps to strap them firmly to his sides.

Throughout this process of release and re-securement Gatchaman made no attempt to struggle or escape. Egobossler had to allow though that perhaps knowing he was outnumbered and weakened by the body draining de-transmute, he had already acknowledged that struggling was futile so didn’t bother. It made their precaution seem overly paranoid and foolish when their prisoner was so cooperative. Nevertheless, Egobossler did not believe in taking chances with so dangerous an enemy.

With their prisoner finally safely blindfolded and securely tied hand and foot, one of the commandos took charge to pick up and sling his nude body over a shoulder. Helm could not help but admire the image made of their helpless captive for a long moment.

With his securely tied nude body laid over a shoulder of one of the Iron Commandos, the Eagle’s pale buttocks was very prettily presented for them to admire. Few could deny that the man had a beautiful arse, which seemingly invited hands to touch and fondle the firm muscled globes, or perhaps even have fingers trace the cleft of his arse and explore the shadowed treasures hidden from sight.

One of the Commandos approached the Galactor leader then, apologetically breaking his view. Shaking himself from his reverie, Egobossler accepted the object offered to him and soon found himself staring at Gatchaman’s communicator wristband.

A smile pulled on the Count’s lips as he looked from the wristband to their completely stripped, blindfolded, and securely bound prisoner. His hand drew back to deliberately fling the wristband into the roaring fireplace. Then he indicated for his men to follow him up the stairs to a guestroom, which he had chosen several doors away from his own rooms.

There the guard dropped Gatchaman upon the wrought iron bed and they began the process of release and re-securement again. Two guards held down their prisoner while the other five carefully released Gatchaman’s arms and took his wrists to tie them to the iron grilles of the headboard.

It was only after his wrists were secured that they began to untie his legs. With two men holding each of his lithe though muscular legs, the guards bent them at the knees and pulled them half way towards his chest and apart to spread them invitingly wide and present his tight dusky pink rose to their eager gaze. It was only after his ankles were tied to the corners of the bed that the guards began to relax and take liberties with their prisoner as they placed pillows under his hips and tied rope around his thighs above his knees to the sides of the bed. They stroked his firm muscled legs and allowed their fingers to linger and trace the pattern of the blue butterfly and its incomplete companions tattooed upon the inside of his left thigh while they finished tying off the ropes.

To this, however, Gatchaman still showed little outrage or distress. Egobossler thought he was displaying too much nonchalance in his relaxed sprawl upon the bed. His entire expression seemed of bored expectation despite the clear indication that he was about to be raped and perhaps even gang raped once Egobossler was finished with him. It was— unnatural— almost unnerving.

A jerk of Egobossler’s head sent the men away. He did not want an audience for his rape of Gatchaman, not especially when the man was not acting anywhere near how one would expect a victim of threatened rape to respond.

“You really don’t care that I— your nemesis am about to rape you?” He had to ask curiously, as he loomed over the nude figure bound so helplessly upon the bed and removed the blindfold.

“That is your prerogative.” Ken shrugged unconcerned as he blinked at him to clear his eyes. “Then again maybe *I* want this. Just to see how you stack up against all my previous lovers.”

“What?”

Gatchaman gave him a hard sneering smile. “All that’s needed is one reluctant party to call it rape. Well, I’m making a different call. Let’s do it. Let’s see how good a lover you are.”

“And maybe I want you to hate every minute of it.” Egobossler snarled at him as he practically tore at his clothes to disrobe. “Maybe I want to be the only one enjoying the fucking.”

“Are you that selfish a lover? Or just a lousy one?” The words stung.

“But if— if I could ask one thing?”

“And what is that?” Helm snarled as he threw his clothes aside to crawl between his prisoner’s legs.

Ken licked his lips as he looked from Egobossler’s cock to his face. “I don’t see you offering lubricant, so— will you let me get you wet? Let me taste you?”

The request sent all the blood in Helm’s body straight to his cock; to have the Eagle offer to— to suck him and lubricate his cock… The Eagle suddenly to his senses was looking less like a prisoner and more like a tasty morsel; a sexual creature, both strangely inviting and commanding.

This unexpected transformation rocked Egobossler back on his heels even as he fought to stop himself from accepting the offer. It shocked him that even helpless as he was, the Eagle would attempt and nearly succeed in seizing control of the situation… and Egobossler wasn’t having it.

Egobossler’s white gloved hands grabbed a bruising hold of his prisoner’s hips. “I want you *dry*.” With that declaration, he violently stabbed his cock into the Eagle as far as he could force it in one thrust.

The younger man had stiffened and arched his body from the pain of his sudden impalement, but he did not cry out. Instead, the Eagle chose only to clench his teeth and take deep shuddering breaths while Egobossler continued to firmly force himself into his sweet tight heat. However, if the Count thought he was going to enjoy a fight to deny his entry, he quickly found himself disappointed as the Eagle’s body relaxed and opened under him, allowing his rough invasion. Moreover, already within a few long thrusts, Egobossler could feel the slickness of his own pre-come coating that exquisite tight heat further easing his cock’s passage.

Egobossler had to acknowledge that there wouldn’t be any tearing as he had anticipated. Gatchaman was clearly not a virgin and not unfamiliar with taking a cock up his arse with minimal stretching. If Egobossler guessed it right, the Eagle might even be getting sex regularly enough that stretching was more for foreplay than a significant necessity. He wondered if it was the Condor who owned the Eagle as his bitch.

*~*~*

“If you don’t mind sharing?”

Joe looked up at Ryu’s cautiously said words. “Shoot. I’ll decide if I want to answer it.”

“You and Ken came out in much better shape than we all expected when you ran off to confront him.”

It was Joe’s turn to blush. “You could say that…”

Joe had stormed out of that meeting with Nambu and Ryu fully intent on hunting down Ken to talk. The recently restored second of the Kagaku Ninjatai could not believe the mess the younger man had gotten himself into after Joe had disappeared into Dr. Rafael’s care. The guilt for being one of the contributing forces to Ken’s spiral into madness ate at him.

“I almost went after you.” Ryu admitted. “Chouka stopped me. He said that you two needed to clear the air between you at the earliest opportunity. That we couldn’t allow Ken to let the situation fester in his heart and mind.”

Joe’s face went even redder. “If you had followed me, we’d probably have given you quite a show.”

Ryu lifted an eyebrow at him inviting his friend to elaborate. Joe huffed a little, but a small smile pulled at his lips for the memory of that confrontation.

“It didn’t start out well. I was awkward when I first approached his shack out on the airfield.” Joe admitted softly. “I don’t think he was even aware of what I wanted to talk to him about when he invited me in.”

“Oh? Maybe he expected you to tell him where you were for those two years?” Ryu snorted at him.

Joe had the grace to wince at the reminder of his reluctance to share his news for those two years. “I am sorry that I ever doubted all of you. But after the war with Katse— I was— I was afraid of what I had become. It would have killed me if you turned away from me.”

“Yeah, we understood, Joe. Can’t say we weren’t pissed at you for not telling us. But we understood. Now quite stalling,” Ryu nudged him good-naturedly. “How was it that you and Ken didn’t beat each other into a bloody pulp when you went tearing off to confront him?”

“Oh, you’re guessing it right that he got mad with me when I— when I tried to apologise.” Joe unconsciously reached a hand up to scratch his head in embarrassment. “He started yelling at me about how the world didn’t revolve around me and that he had just as much right as any other idiot to make mistakes for his own reasons.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Ryu nodded. “Ken can be stubborn and possessive of his own mistakes. What happened then?”

“The most extraordinary transformation…”

 _“I’m *not* ashamed of these scars or the tattoos, Joe.”_

 _The Kagaku Ninjatai second’s mouth went dry as Ken started to strip slowly before him. “Yes, it was a naïve decision. It was stupid of me not to speak with Nambu Hakase to check Winters’ facts. But at the end of the day, I don’t regret this.”_

 _Ken dropped his T-shirt and confidently stepped out of his white jeans. He smoothed a hand over one of the whip scars that ran across his chest. “I went back. Ryu came to watch over me, and I’ll always love him for his concern, but I didn’t need his support. I wanted to go back. I *needed* to go back for answers.”_

 _“Ken?” Joe swallowed hard. He had never seen this side of his erstwhile younger brother. Without clothes, Ken was suddenly transformed into a sexual creature he hadn’t known existed previously._

 _“I liked it, Joe.” Ken purred to him softly as he let his hand glide over the scars crisscrossing his chest. “Whether Hakase approved or not, I didn’t care. Because without the war, this— this made me feel alive again.”_

 _Ken turned his eyes to his side as he arched a hip forward and turned slightly so that Joe could see some of the tattoos on his back. “This— this will always be a reminder of how bad it got with Winters. Each of these was for every special weekend of submission when he challenged me to take on a platoon strength of lovers. But I don’t regret them at all because it showed me how much I could take. It showed me how strong I could be.”_

 _Then Ken angled his left thigh for him to see the bright blue butterfly painted there. “This was for my first company of lovers on a two-week long scene; my last scene with him before he got found out. The outlines of another two butterflies were his promise to me of more. And I had wanted more, Joe. I was eager for it.”_

 _He raised his eyes to give Joe a look of challenge. “Ultimately, it *was* *my* choice, *my* decision and cooperation which allowed Winters to arrange what was done to me._

 _“And it’s helped to make me what I am now.” Ken stalked towards him, sensuous, strong, confident, and in command. “And I like what I’ve become.”_

 _In hindsight, Joe knew that Ken had only sidled up to him to press a kiss on his lips just to shock him. Neither realised what that one kiss would ignited between them until the inferno exploded and engulfed them in heat and soul searing passion._

 _Joe had found himself clutching onto Ken with his cyborg-enhanced strength in his sudden mad desire to hold the man as close as they could physically get. He wasn’t even conscious of how his lips had taken control of the chaste kiss to turn it into one of devouring hunger which Ken returned with equal passion. The first time, they had broken the kiss, Ken had drawn back only long enough to give him a look of pleased shock before he pressed in again to invite and meet Joe’s eager lips in renewed desire._

Ryu whistled low and grinned at Joe for his blushing revelation. “That’s when you also realised it was real between you, wasn’t it?”

Joe huffed helplessly. “I don’t know how. I don’t know why. He was never more than my younger kid brother when we were growing up together, and later our commander after I got over my annoyance that Hakase made him the leader over me.”

“Did you *really* want to *be* Gatchaman, Joe?”

“No.” Joe answered immediately and with conviction. “But I was young and stupid back then. Being slightly older, I thought I was supposed to lead.”

“Gatchaman could only have ever been Ken, Joe.”

“Yes, I eventually realised and accepted that.” Joe agreed with a long sigh. “This— this new thing though…”

“When we saw you two again…” Ryu’s look was far away, as he brought up the memory. “I can’t say it didn’t shock me, but there was a— rightness to it all.”

“Really?” Joe looked over at him. “Because I know you were— you were with him when I— “

“And I meant it back then when I told you I approved. That you had my blessings to take over my ‘boyfriend’.” Ryu slapped him on the shoulder. “You mean you didn’t believe me?”

“I— I guess not really. I— felt guilty for what happened with Ken.”

“Joe, Ken and I always knew it was a temporary thing between us. I was glad you came back and that you turned out to be his other half. You completed each other.” Ryu told him sincerely. “I was *very* glad it was *you* and not some stranger we all didn’t know.”

“Poor Jun though.”

“It was still too early for us to talk to her then.” Ryu reminded him regretfully. “Mind you Chouka wasn’t any more pleased with us.”

“Nambu Chouka would never have been pleased no matter who any of us hooked up with.” Joe snorted. “The man practically raised us. Somewhere in his mind we’d always never be old enough.”

“He couldn’t deny that Ken was looking a whole lot happier and more settled when you got together.”

“Yeah… we were happy.”

“Kamo Gishichou will track him down, Joe. We’ll find him. Egobossler won’t kill him.”

“No, but until we find him… Just what is that bastard doing to him?” Joe hunched into his seat again. “What is Ken suffering now?”


	2. Challenge Met

Egobossler was fucking Gatchaman energetically; almost trying to hurt him as much as he was racing to reach his own orgasm. However, his ‘victim’ was arching into his brutal thrusts. The Eagle was willingly participating, cooperatively baring his neck and throat to let Helm bite and possessively maul him with his hungry mouth and punishing teeth. Even as the pleasure spiralled in his guts, Helm was furious that the Eagle was responding so positively and denying him of his efforts to rape him.

‘You can’t rape the willing’ was the foremost thought in his mind as he determinedly fucked his prisoner. ‘How can he? How *dare* he?!’ It was on this thought that Egobossler slammed his hips upon Gatchaman’s slap reddened buttocks a last time and lost himself in orgasm deep inside his prisoner’s sweet clenching heat.

When he finally came to enough to be conscious of his surroundings again, Egobossler found himself staring at Gatchaman’s cock still lying stiff and hard upon his stomach. He really did not want to look up to see what expression the man would give him.

“I suppose you’re better at satisfying a woman.”

Helm growled as he finally looked up to glare at the expression of false understanding in Gatchaman’s eyes. “Your pleasure matters not in the equation.” Egobossler snarled at him. “And my pleasure is to derive as much entertainment from your captivity as I desire.”

He began to thrust into and fuck the Eagle once more seeking to milk the last of his release into his prisoner’s arse and hopefully to get hard again for a second round. “Perhaps I will give you to my men as a reward and a morale boost for my troops.

“We could move you later. Have the exulted Gatchaman become a barracks whore. As a warm up, I could call in twenty-eight men for you right now.

“Yes, and they so need encouragement, don’t they, after their constant defeat at my team’s hands.”

It angered the Count that Gatchaman didn’t flinch and showed complete indifference to his threat to let his soldiers gang fuck him. “You have no words to dissuade me from handing you over to my guards?”

“As you’ve reminded me, I have no say in what’s to happen. And I am in no position to resist.” The Eagle lay back as if to make himself comfortable. His whole attitude seemed to scream the expression ‘Lie back and think of England’ as the saying went.

“In any case, I’m no stranger to gangbangs. We can see what Galactor can offer. Hopefully, someone among your squad can give me a better ride than you just did.”

Pride stung, Egobossler thrust into him particularly hard and savagely making Gatchaman shudder for his brutal impalement. But the Eagle also met his eyes with mocking defiance letting Egobossler recognise that the man had read his determination to make him come and was challenging his ability to give fulfilment.

*~*~*

“Hey, want some more company?”

The two men looked up to see Jun standing at the door. Joe shrugged while Ryu smiled at her. She returned the pilot’s smile with a radiance that Joe liked seeing in her.  
it was a bright radiance of love that was equally gifted to her by Ryu.

Joe smiled indulgently as he eyed his two friends, happy with their discovery of love between them. When he watched them, he had often wondered if he and Ken radiated the same atmosphere of content about them. He believed they did, because every so often, he’d catch that same soft smile on their faces for him and Ken.

Jun kissed Ryu sweetly before she turned to him, and to his surprise, she also kissed him. “Don’t brood, Joe. And don’t be alone.”

“Jun— “ Joe looked up at her in surprise and turned to the sheepish looking Ryu.

“I was supposed to come get you. Guess I took too long.”

She gave Ryu an exasperated look. “I was getting cold and lonely.” She pulled on Joe’s arm to try to yank him off the sofa. “Now come on, I need something to distract me too or I’ll go mad with worry.”

“We’ve corrupted you beyond all redemption.” Joe groaned good-naturedly as he allowed her to drag him to his feet.

“Do you regret doing so?” Her eyes sparkled at him.

“Not in particular.” He returned with an equally bright twinkle. Those were good times.

 _She was hurting after the mission that involved her childhood friend Milly and her father Dr. Siski. In her grief for her lost father, Milly had hurt Jun with callous words of regret that they ever knew each other._

 _She had tried to put up a brave front when Milly was led away by ISO security forces, but the others saw her hurt and betrayal. Later on, Jun wondered if it was her independence in tricking the rest of them into letting her fly solo or her betrayal and pain that made them think she was ready. Whatever the case, she was encouraged one evening to leave Jinpei behind and to visit Ken and Joe’s trailer on Ken’s airfield._

 _However, on arriving at the airfield, Jun found herself filled with a sense of disquiet for the silence she found there; more so when the door to Ken’s shack was left open and gently swinging on the hinges with the gentle breeze. Unzipping a hidden seam on her pants let her draw out her gun, which she quickly assembled before she approached the quiet container house._

 _She didn’t call ahead as she entered stealthily, afraid that she might give warning of her arrival. If Ken was in trouble, she needed to have the element of surprise on her side in case there was someone with him, lest they try to use him as a hostage towards her good behaviour._

 _The stifled sounds of choked moaning accompanied by a sinister mechanical buzz drew her attention to the bedroom. Thinking of it later, Jun couldn’t recall what she had expected. However, it certainly wasn’t the vision that greeted her shocked eyes when she cautiously opened the door to Ken’s bedroom._

 _Ken was striped completely nude. His wrists tied to each of the corner posts. His eyes were also blindfolded and a red ball gag strapped in his mouth muffling his moans of torment and agony. Her attention, however, were riveted upon his legs; his ankles were tied to the end corners of the bed, but there was rope looped above each of his knees and secured to the headboard such that his legs were vulnerably spread and his arse invitingly presented. And what a presentation… The mechanical buzzing that caught her attention came from a deep blue wickedly knobby dildo that was shoved up his arse and further held in place with a black leather harness._

 _“He’s all right, Jun.” Ryu’s soft voice penetrated her numbed mind alerting her to his unnoticed presence beside the door._

 _“Ken needs this sometimes. It helps him relax.” Joe’s deep rolling bass drifted into her consciousness from her other side._

 _It was difficult for her to breath. Even as her senses took in and accepted the vision displayed before her, her mind furiously churned through the facts; Ken wasn’t in distress. His rock hard cock, currently towering over his restrained body, was trembling and leaking with pre-come, and his hips jerked very suggestively in the motions of sex. There was a blue butterfly displayed very prominently on his inner left thigh with the outlines of two more near it. Ryu and Joe…_

 _‘Winters! ‘ Her mind supplied her with the name. He was the psychiatrist Nambu Hakase introduced to Ken and whom she remembered turned out to be a traitor. He had done something to Ken during the year he was under his influence and control. Hakase and Ryu refused to speak of it to either her or Jinpei, and neither of them wanted to ask him directly._

 _Ryu had taken up with Ken shortly after the debacle was quickly concluded with the man’s execution. Jun remembered feeling hurt and betrayed when she realised that Ken had never and probably wouldn’t ever return her feelings._

 _However, she had not spoken of her disappointment to anyone. Because honestly, she could see Ken’s hurt and need for Ryu’s solid presence and strong support. She had not tried to challenge Ryu because she had sensed that Ken couldn’t get the support he needed from her since she lacked the maturity and strength that the Kagaku Ninjatai pilot could offer._

 _She had wanted to hate the pilot. Jun had pettily wished she could hurt Ryu as much as she had been hurt as punishment for his stealing Ken from her when he knew— when everyone in the team except for their innocent and oblivious leader— knew she wanted the man. However, she couldn’t. It wasn’t Ryu’s fault Ken needed the support only he among them could give. She hadn’t thought that Ryu showed any previous interest in Ken before, but Ken was easy to love. Perhaps it was *because* Ken needed him at that time in his life that Ryu came to love him in that way too._

 _Whatever the reason, Jun could not hate Ryu. Moreover, this anger for him was even more easily released after he visited her at the Snack J, while Jinpei was at school, to apologise._

 _However, even then the pilot didn’t try to explain himself or tell her anything of what Winters had done to Ken. The man had only taken her hands in his across the counter and apologized._

 **  
_“Gomenasi, Jun… I know you had hoped that you and Ken… Gomenasi…”_   
**

_She had read the regret in Ryu’s expression for having hurt her. However, she also knew that he wouldn’t back off for her. He couldn’t back off for her when Ken needed him more than he could ever need her._

 _Looking upon Ken now… Her mind swam._

 _“Jun?” Joe’s cautious tone brought her back to the present where she was still staring at Ken’s pre-come leaking cock._

 _“I— I want to taste him.” Her immediate response had shocked her into blushing bright red._

 _She could sense the wicked grin in Joe’s voice even as she felt him slide up behind her to start pulling her t-shirt out of her pants. “What about it, Ken? Is it all right?”_

 _Ryu had removed the ball gag to let Ken answer. “Oh God, y— yes. But l— let— let me t— taste you t— too.”_

 _Jun thought she knew what to expect when Joe had helped her strip and then assisted in positioning her trembling body over Ken’s head. She had done this with Koji when she was much younger; let him lick her to orgasm while she returned the favour with his cock in lieu of penetrative sex since they were both far too young._

 _She had thought Koji was clever with his tongue, however, Ken— Ken was incredible… his lips, his tongue… She had for a moment forgotten about reciprocating as he worked on her eager orchid. Only Joe’s hands kept her upright as she felt her entire body ignited in lust hot enough to make her brain boil and her eyes roll into her head._

 _His soft sweet breath upon her womanhood was so delicate yet sure, and his wicked, wicked tongue— teasing and gentle against the petals of her needy orchid. But when that tormenting tip began to circle and swirl over her clitoris, Jun had lost it— screaming like a banshee and trashing over Ken as her legs finally gave out on her._

 _When she next came to, it was to find all three men peering at her worriedly from the sides of the bed. “Jun?”_

 _She reached for Ken’s face still shiny from her smeared juices of orgasm. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”_

 _“Me? Joe and Ryu were supporting you when you started screaming. Don’t worry, you didn’t sit on or kick me. But you’ve been out for nearly ten minutes.”_

 _“And that was the best orgasm I’ve had in over a year.” She smiled dreamily at him. “It’s my turn for payback— if you’re up for it?”_

 _Ken and the others laughed at her. “Being it on.”_

The rest, as the saying goes, was history. She gave Ryu her virginity that night with Ken down her throat and Joe between her breasts. Later, she had watched as Joe and Ryu skewered Ken between them, and then let them take her three-ways again in pussy, arse and mouth. Later still, Ken again put his talented tongue and lips to teasing and tormenting her orchid once more while Joe fucked him and Ryu sucked him off. It was a hell of night. The memory of which always brought a huge smile to her face.

Jun had discovered that night just how much they loved her, especially Ryu. Moreover, she realised that she loved the pilot too with equal passion and need. Jun realised that she still loved Ken, but she also recognised that the love was really that of a child’s longing for a hero and a handsome prince. So she let it go and accepted Ryu’s offer of love.

“Come on, Joe. Kamo Gishichou and his team are scanning the air waves, and you know he’ll get us immediately *when* he finds Ken.”

The two men noted how Jun emphasised the word ‘when’. Any other result was unthinkable.

*~*~*

With the edge off having already come once, this second time is comfortably longer for Helm and he can pay more attention to giving pleasure. He was determined to make the younger man come first. However, Egobossler was finding it quite unbelievable that his helplessly bound prisoner was successfully exerting an air of control and equality in this practical ‘fuck fight’ between them.

It was a wilder fuck than anything Egobossler had ever experienced. Helm was banging into the Eagle harder and faster than he had ever taken any previous lover. And through this second fuck, they were coming at each other as if in battle. Ravaging what skin they can reach with teeth and lips and battling with tongues when locked in devouring kisses.

Egobossler had hands free to claw at Gatchaman’s chest and back and buttocks; fingers to pinch and pull at the helplessly bound man’s nipples, jerk upon the Eagle’s cock, teasingly play with his pre-come drooling slit, and gently massage his taut and tensed balls. However, it was the rippling clench of muscles around his thrusting cock, which sucked the orgasm out of the Galactor leader first.

This time though, Egobossler stayed determinedly aware through the haze of lust to jerk on the Eagle’s cock until he at last came as well. And Egobossler aimed his cock so as to splatter Gatchaman’s seed over the man’s face, neck and chest. Egobossler also drew back to spray the last few pumps of his semen over the Eagle’s stomach and inner thighs and further wiped his cock clean on the Eagle’s hair before he took a step back to admire the come drench nude figure tied upon the bed.

Still Gatchaman didn’t accept or react to Egobossler’s attempt to shame and humiliate him. Egobossler had to blink in confusion at the alluring figure staring back at him with smothering blue eyes of sexual satisfaction and triumph. The come smeared upon his face and hair, mingled with the sweat dripping down his chest and thighs, and pooled in the creases of his well-muscled stomach, far from made Gatchaman appear a humiliated victim. Instead, he gave an air of a predator only just beginning to have fun and ready for more sexual acrobatics.

Egobossler felt his eyes drawn immediately to the butterflies on Gatchaman’s inner left thigh. And in that moment, he recognized the scars and tattoos for what they were, insane preparation… deliberately chosen humiliation… Egobossler didn’t know whether to admire or fear the other man for his fanatic determination. As much as he hated to admit it, Helm knew that Gatchaman won this round. His head was so flustered by the man’s attitude… He had to leave.

The corridor outside was enough distance for Helm to try to get his thoughts straightened out. Still, Egobossler couldn’t say he had the faintest idea how to handle this. Gatchaman was not treating this as rape. He was not getting the broken ravaged prisoner he had anticipated. Helm could not even say he enjoyed the rape and ravishment of his most hated enemy. He had come twice, but he could hardly call it satisfying when he felt so stressed and challenged to try and make the man reach orgasm before him. And… He had failed at it too…

A polite cough brought Helm’s attention further down the corridor where he spotted his patiently anticipating squad. Assembled before him were all four groups of the Iron Commandos stationed at the chateau. Gazing at the crowd of twenty-eight men, Helm’s thoughts immediately flew to returning to the room with them to see if Gatchaman would really be able to maintain the air of acceptance and indifference in the face of multiple assailants.

He could imagine them approaching the helplessly bound figure from two fronts; one to kneel between pale legs, another to stand beside him and pull his head towards an eagerly freed cock. Egobossler wondered what expression Gatchaman would have for them as his Galactors forced their stiff cocks down his throat and into his arse. And he considered how much he would enjoy it to watch his guards fuck the shit out of the man. With twenty-eight rapists, each possessing Galactor enhanced stamina, Egobossler could well imagine that the first pair would easily be ready for another go by the time the last set were done. They could gang fuck the Eagle for hours without rest or respite.

Would Gatchaman lie still like a sack of dead meat under a gang assault? Would he be an active participant? Would the Eagle eagerly lick and suck on the cocks presented to his lips? Would he buck his hips and lift his arse to meet the new assailants just as he had with him and cleverly squeeze his muscles to milk the invading cocks?

He could imagine seeing hard cocks slapping Gatchaman’s face and smearing pre-come on his cheeks before being presented to his lips and forced into his mouth. Imagine hearing the choking gasps of the man trying to breath around the punishing cocks that seek to fill his throat. Imagine watching how Gatchaman’s Adams apple would bob as his men climaxed and filled his mouth with semen and forced him to swallow their offerings. Or maybe watching as they’d pull out to spray their release over his face and hair.

Helm could imagine the scene of his red and brown clad soldiers humping between securely tied nude legs and hear the hard rhythmic slap of a muscular body slamming against semen-smeared buttocks alternating with the wet sucking sounds of an eager cock withdrawing from its come inundated warmth. Of watching them tense and press their bodies tight against that perfect arse for long seconds before leisurely pumping their softening cock into Gatchaman’s inviting hole to unload every drop of their climax into him. Of observing his spent and satisfied soldiers pushing themselves off the lithe body and reluctantly pulling their limp and satisfied cocks from Gatchaman’s come stuffed arse. Then having a fresh man quickly climb into position to seize heavily bruised hips and thrust a stiff cock into that coveted moist rose straight to the balls hard and fast enough to smack their body solidly against quivering buttocks and for the cycle of hard wet slapping and warm sucking withdrawal sounds to start again.

The Galactor leader wondered how much fun it would be to while away several hours watching their prisoner writhing helplessly beneath a frequently changing mound of violently humping, slapping and pounding muscular flesh. Could Gatchaman really remain as stoic and unaffected as he claimed under relentless assault?

Egobossler made that decision and led his eager soldiers back to the room. If he had expected Gatchaman’s expression to fall or give into dismay for their calling his bluff, he was disappointed. And this angered him. Helm couldn’t understand why the man wasn’t reacting to the lust and anticipation which he knew must have filled the eyes of the men when they saw him. Moreover, Gatchaman was made a very pretty and arousing tableau through Helm’s efforts.

The man lay completely nude upon the bed. His wrists were crossed and securely tied overheard to the iron wrought headboard with thick stout rope. His ankles were bound to the corner posts while ropes looped above his knees, bent and pulled half way up his chest, were secured to the sides of the bed ensuring his legs were spread most invitingly and wantonly wide. Pillows propping up his hips also ensured his arse was lifted, which very suggestively presented his pink-fleshed buttocks as if in worshipful offering to any who looked upon him. For it brought all attention to his come moist rose pucker completely exposed and glistening with sinful invitation for all to partake and plunder in pleasures untold. Helm’s further contribution to this erotic presentation was with the smear and ropes of come splattered over sweaty nude flesh and the tiny translucent stream of come drooling from the pucker of Gatchaman’s very obviously freshly fucked arse. Then there too were the scratches scoring his shoulders and chest, the bleeding bite marks Helm had left upon the man’s neck and shoulders and the blue-black finger shaped bruises on his waist and hips. Helm could feel the men surrounding him almost incandescent with lust and eagerness to fall upon and gang fuck the shit out of their very alluring prisoner.

The younger man, however, just lifted an eyebrow and leaned back in a posture of relaxed insolence. And incredibly, despite the massive crowd of barely restrained men standing behind Helm quite obviously assembled to gang rape him, Gatchaman casually presented them a subtle posture of sensual expectation as he pushed his knees further apart as if in invitation for them to attempt to dominate him and fuck him into submission. Furthermore, his entire carriage seemed to imply he was confident they would fail spectacularly in trying to tame his spirit.

This was too much for Egobossler to stand. He almost snarled his order to his Iron Commandos as he glared Gatchaman in the eyes. “Rape him.”

There was no hesitation in the men as they surged past their leader. However, if asked the men would have to admit that their prisoner’s eyes disconcerted them. There was no fear or expression of resigned reluctance in them even when these twenty-eight men descended upon him and began to grab and gropingly violate his helplessly restrained body. Instead, Gatchaman gave them a look of mocking and challenging expectation, as if he was daring them to do their worst.

Unaccountably, despite being the one with wrists, ankles and knees tied to the bed frame, Gatchaman gave off an impression that he wasn’t a— a prisoner but was a predator offering a privilege. The tension surrounding him was of a caged tiger magnanimously allowing his keepers to take liberties he could just as easily withdraw… that he could in an instant turn on them when he chose to… And perhaps it was this undercurrent of danger which added to the excitement that surrounded them too as the first Galactor fumbled with his fly and crawled between legs tied so invitingly spread before him; long, pale and slender legs that seductively framed come-smeared buttocks and an enticingly presented come moist puckered rose, which their leader had evidently recently fucked and filled minutes earlier.

Gatchaman obligingly leaned back and moaned in lust as the first soldier gripped his hips and buttocks in huge hands and forced an enormous cock into the heart of his tight rose. His bared throat was an instant draw for his first rapist to latch lips and teeth upon it to suck, bite and mark Gatchaman’s pale skin with possessive evidence of his present claiming. However, this made Egobossler start with the sudden flare of anger within him for feeling unaccountably challenged and slighted by his soldier’s unintended effort to ‘replace’ or cover up the possessive marks he’d made earlier.

It took an effort of will for Egobossler to stop himself from dragging the commando off their prisoner when he began to bite and suck a bruise just under Gatchaman’s jawbone with the man’s moaning encouragement. When the man, however, started to pepper kisses on Gatchaman’s chin towards his lips, Egobossler’s hand slapped another commando forward to pre-empt the presumptive kiss.

“Take his mouth. You’re to make him swallow every drop.”

The commando was very eager to comply as he stepped beside the bed to take Gatchaman’s face in his huge hands. Before he can move to try to force their prisoner’s mouth open, however, Gatchaman had already parted his lips and started licking his pink petals in blatant invitation for the Galactor to present his cock to be sucked and pleasured. The commando accepted the offer immediately to shove his cock into Gatchaman’s warm inviting mouth and down his moaning throat. And the soldier was quickly grunting in surprise for the ease in which the Galactor empire’s most dangerous enemy had just swallowed and deep throated his impressive length to have his balls resting against the man’s chin. The man was thus helpless to have any other thought in his brain other than the need to fuck Gatchaman’s willing throat. Only Egobossler noticed their prisoner’s eyes glittering at him, expressing his understanding of why the Count had pushed the man forward.

The commando fucking Gatchaman’s arse reacted with annoyance when his comrade stepped up to take control of their prisoner’s head and face, but he didn’t object since this was what his leader demanded. In addition, he had an up close and personal view of the Eagle’s lips stretched tight over his comrade’s cock and the very arousing visual about made up for not having the man’s exclusive attention. So he instead concentrated on fucking Gatchaman with hard and fast strokes; pulling out till just the head of his cock was caught within the tight succulent furnace, then spearing his full length straight in again to the balls and slamming his hips against Gatchaman’s firm fleshy buttocks. And the commando was gratified to have the Eagle bucking his arse up to meet the forceful thrusts and moaning with lustful encouragement as he eagerly fucked him; this moaning was equally appreciated by the man in Gatchaman’s mouth, who also started to energetically thrust and fuck the Eagle’s throat more forcefully.

The commando in their prisoner’s mouth lost control first, coming straight down Gatchaman’s throat as he pressed his balls tight against the man’s chin. The man fucking the Eagle’s arse wasn’t very far behind him, for watching their prisoner’s Adam’s apple bobbing when swallowing his comrade’s fuck juice was too mesmerizing a sight for him to hold back his response. So it was shortly after that this commando slammed his hips upon Gatchaman’s fleshy buttocks a last time and held him crushingly tight against him while his cock throbbed and sprayed his pleasure deep inside the Galactor Empire’s most dangerous enemy.

“One by one.” Egobossler thought himself to sound unaccountably horse when he gave this instruction to the men as they came down from their orgasm. “Remove and refill each station in turn. He is to hold at least one of your cocks within him at all times until you’ve *all* fucked yourselves *dry*.”

The commandos smiled among themselves as they leap most eagerly to follow their leader’s direction, understanding his unspoken desire too that Gatchaman’s arse and mouth was never to be left empty for too long between a limp and satisfied cock departing and a fresh rigid length taking its place. Even as the first commando in Gatchaman’s mouth was reluctantly drawing out, another man was straddling the Eagle’s chest with an eager cock that was painting a trail of pre-come up his neck and chin. Before the head of the spent cock left the man’s lips, new hands seized Gatchaman’s face to turn it towards his third assailant for the fresh cock to take immediate possession of his abruptly vacated mouth.

The second commando managed a few more determined pumps then he too reluctantly drew out until only the head of his cock stayed snugly held by Gatchaman’s moist pucker. He waited for his replacement to get ready before pulling his limp cock out quickly and rolling out of the way. The next man practically threw himself upon the recumbent body tied to the bed and stabbed his eager cock straight in, making the Eagle grunt and momentarily stiffen from the pain of the brutal impalement.

However, Gatchaman was quickly eager and responsive to his two new rapists; lovingly humming around and sucking the fresh cock and clenching sweet muscles upon the hard length thrusting in and out of his arse. Moreover, he gifted this eagerness and cooperation to all the others that followed too.

For the next few hours, there was no other sound in the room except the pleasured moans and grunting of prisoner and rapists, the frenzied hard wet slapping of firm muscled bodies against fleshy buttocks, and the warm squishing and sucking sounds of a rigid cock thrusting in and out of a come flooded arse hole. Gatchaman’s sequential fucking was conducted with an almost military precision varied only by the length of time each man could hold their erections before they reached orgasm inside him. The men used the Eagle individually and at their own pace, each man taking their pleasure of their prisoner before exchanging places with the new. If they happened to plough into him in tandem or filled both mouth and arse in unison, this was more by accident than design.

There was only one slight interruption since they had begun and it was for the Galactors to add a blindfold to Gatchaman’s bondage to shield themselves from his eyes. Over time, Gatchaman’s nonchalance had become almost sinister to them. He seemed to them akin to a caged tiger ready to turn the tables on them. The Eagle exuded an air of danger about him with his smothering blue eyes looking both sexual and challenging, and also sharp and unnerving to have focused upon them as he expertly sucked on a presented cock. It was easier to fuck his face without having his disturbing eyes on them.

*~*~*

Joe hesitated at the threshold of Ryu and Jun’s apartment; it felt— wrong to be here without Ken. It felt like he was— cheating on the man.

“Joe, it isn’t.” Ryu’s warm presence behind him assured the Kagaku Ninjatai second in command as if he had just read his mind. “We also don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“This isn’t a time to be alone, Joe.” Jun took his hand in hers to pull him into the room after her. “Come on, you’re exhausted. It’s just a cuddle and rest. We have to be rested so that as soon as Gishichou gives the word, we can be out there and ready to rescue Ken.”

Joe finally relented, letting Jun take him in her arms to settle him on top of her upon the bed. Behind him, Ryu also settled on the bed to hold him between them comfortingly and securely. Without speaking, they know what they’re all thinking of.

Berg Katse was dangerous after he built the de-transmutation ray. In the days when they were more innocent, Joe and Ryu knew and could sense that Katse would have cheerfully violated Ken if he had a chance to. Ryu still shuddered to remember the mission when Ken had been captured and tortured for two days before Ryu managed to free himself and come after him. During his captivity, Ryu remembered listening to the guards talking about the frustrations of the interrogators trying to make the uncooperative Eagle talk over the two days. It was fortunate that the Galactor Captain was unable to get around the bird style, but apparently not for lack of trying.

They were lucky with Gel Sadra. She was, they later learnt, a child in mentality and heart. She was cruel in the way a child could be thoughtless and cruel. However, she was never sexual.

With Egobossler though… knowing what they did of him. Knowing how passionate he was in his clashes with Ken… They dreaded to learn how he had reacted to Ken’s scars and tattoos. They were blissfully unaware that they were right to fear the Count’s actions.

*~*~*

Egobossler had stayed in the room resting upon a strategically placed sofa to witness the sordid spectacle taking place upon the increasingly come soaked bed. He often had his eyes closed as he sipped his wine, all the better to appreciate the succulent sounds of Gatchaman’s sexual assault.

The room was filled with almost rhythmic moans and grunts of pleasure accompanied by warm squishing and sucking sounds of a stiff cock thrusting and withdrawing from its tight come inundated nest, occasionally interspersed with the hard wet smack of a firm muscular body slapping against semen-smeared buttocks. Delicious sounds, which grew and ebbed in cycles as satisfied men drew out to be replaced by fresh men with hard eager cocks ready to be plunged into their prisoner’s come flooded rose or sweet sucking mouth.

The Iron Commandos carefully paced themselves to ensure they obeyed their leader in keeping at least one cock in the Eagle’s arse or mouth at any moment. Through the long hours of gang fucking, they hardly slowed or allowed any break in their rigorous use of their unfortunate fuck toy. However, the Galactor leader still could not watch the gangbang without growing infuriated.

It clearly wasn’t rape. Gatchaman was not letting them make it rape. They had called his bluff and brought in twenty-eight soldiers to savagely gang fuck the Eagle, but their prisoner was responding eagerly and seemingly welcomed their abuse. Cheeks hollowed to show that he actively sucked upon the cocks delivered to his mouth. He lifted his hips in welcome to the approach of each new man and even arched his body into their brutal thrusts as if to meet and more firmly impale himself upon the ravenous cocks. The men were in turn meeting him halfway in joining with his body in wonder and lust. They may not have given him any choice in this gang assault, but it could not be mistaken that the Eagle was accepting and responding positively to the sex forced upon him and Helm was angered by his presumption in denying and turning around their sexual torture.

Occasionally though, the Galactor leader would give into temptation to watch. For whatever might be said of the disappointing reality, Gatchaman was still a very handsome— even beautiful young man and he was pretty to watch impaled upon the cocks of the Iron Commandos. Moreover, as lithe and slight as he seemed in comparison to his users, it made him a very alluring figure to admire crushed beneath and nearly completely obscured by the crowd of soldiers.

At times, all that could be seen of their beleaguered fuck toy were his slim pale legs with ropes looped and knotted around rope burned and bleeding ankles and above the knees tied to the sides of the iron wrought bed. Sweat glistened upon these limbs and they appeared to form slender erotic frames for the darker clad brutes humping and thrusting between them. Overall, the contrast in their sizes, since all of the Iron Commandos were physically taller and larger than the Eagle, made this whole scene of ravishment quite intoxicating to Helm’s senses.

Also given the massive crowd of men engaged to fuck their prized prisoner, not all could patiently wait their turn. More than a few were content to jerk themselves off while their lucky comrades fucked the man. And they quite happily sprayed their tribute over the chest and stomach of the recumbent body, drenching the Eagle with almost as much come as was pumped into him. Amazingly, despite the growing accumulation of sweat and thick crusting come upon his body and the bedclothes he lay upon, Gatchaman never appeared or was reduced to seem disgusting or discouraging to fuck.

One of the men had turned off the fluorescent lights overhead so that only the ever-dimming light of the sun from the decoratively grilled window and the orange / red flames of the fire in the fireplace lighted the room. In that weak illumination, the glistening sweat and come on Gatchaman’s pale skin caught the light and caused him to practically glow and glimmer in the dimly lit room. And this made his nude and helplessly restrained body stand out all the more erotically against the darker red-brown uniforms of the men surrounding and pressed tight against his naked flesh. Even the thick rough hemp rope used to tie his limbs to the bed’s iron wrought frames appeared so much more deliciously sinister for this presentation, although Helm found himself itching to have the ropes replaced with chains of iron and steel at the earliest opportunity.

The ‘performance’ taking place before him would have been perfect to the Galactor leader; if only Gatchaman was reluctant and fighting them as he should have been if he’d just recognise that they were supposed to be gang raping him. Instead, the man was very agreeably moaning and arching into their forceful possessive thrusts and sucking down each cock presented to him as if it were a favourite delicious treat he couldn’t get enough of. Moreover, the men were in turn responding positively to having this very willing and eager lover, so much so Helm could see the men unconsciously petting and caressing their fuck toy as if he was a precious and favoured pet.

It infuriated the Count. And he had taken to closing his eyes to just enjoy and relish the sounds of vigorous sex. While in his mind’s eye he’d imagine watching the Eagle struggling fruitlessly to escape violating hands, straining against his bonds, choking as he is forced to take hard cock after hard cock down his throat and crying in protest with every stiff rod shoved up his arse.

Still, there were moments that drew his notice like a moth to a flame. Like when he’d hear the pace of flesh wetly slapping against flesh pick up. The Galactor leader would open his eyes to eagerly drink in his soldier’s actions as the man started grunting feverishly and pounding his body harder and faster against reddened and quivering buttocks until he slammed in and held still. The brute’s crushing grip often adding to the multitude of hand and finger shaped bruises already flowering over pale hips and waist as the soldier clutched his victim and pressed tightly against him. Eventually, the moment passed and the man would begin slowly pulling out and leisurely thrusting his softening cock into Gatchaman’s tight sucking warmth, pumping every last drop of his release into the man.

Witnessing the changeover of a fresh man with a rigid cock to replace the one satisfied and departing, however, gave Egobossler mixed feelings. It produced in Helm a warm glow of grim satisfaction to watch the departing cock flopping spent, satisfied and limp after it’s pulled free from the Eagle’s clinging rose. It was even arousing to see when sometimes a thread of come joined and stretched between the moist puckered ‘lips’ and cock as they were parted. However, Gatchaman never failed to lift his hips in invitation to his new assailant. And Helm thought this was unforgivable even as he relished the sight of a new hard cock forcing its way into the heart of the Eagle’s dusky rose entrance and the accompanying succulent sounds of its eager squishing slide into their prisoner’s come inundated depths. However, this was a reminder to Helm again that Gatchaman was not recognizing this ordeal as a gang rape much less sexual torture. Helm just could not understand how Gatchaman could stand to be so rigorously violated without distress.

Near the start of the gangbang, Helm had tried to ensure it was sexual torture. He had commanded the squad not to touch their prisoner’s cock, balls and even nipples. The men were to be concerned only with their own pleasure and that Gatchaman’s body was to be used as a pure come repository. Given how resistant the Eagle had been with him earlier, he thought it quite entertaining.

For a time, the Count had focussed a lot of his attention on watching Gatchaman’s trembling cock as it stood towering amidst it’s come matted nest of brown pubic hair over his helplessly restrained body, looking almost forlorn and ignored by the multitude of brown gloved hands clutching or stroking their prisoner’s waist, stomach, and hips. While a little ways below taut balls, in sharp contrast to their prisoner’s unsatisfied rigidity, hard cock after hard cock pillaged and plundered a tight sucking rose for their owners’ pleasure and relief. Ravaging steel shafts that repeatedly plunged into this sorely abused pucker stiff with arousal, and eventually departed its moist clinging depths only when limp, and thoroughly satisfied. Moreover, a short body length above, the Eagle’s mouth was kept just as busy giving pleasure to the cocks presented to his lips. Long hard cocks that would quickly find his throat as the men angled his face so that he could easily deep throat them and take them in to the balls.

It should have been monotonous, even boring since initially the men only strove to race to their own satisfaction and just fucked Gatchaman’s arse and mouth almost mechanically. However, their prisoner was not just lying under them like a sack of dead meat. He writhed sensuously beneath their hard driving bodies and bucked his hips to push his buttocks to meet them and help thrust their cocks harder and deeper into his arse. His lips and mouth actively hummed and sucked upon their hard driving cocks making them orgasm faster and more often upon his talented tongue than up his arse. With such an eager and engaging fuck toy, the men found it no trouble at all to stroke their cocks into readiness to fuck him whenever it was their turn again.

It was then that Egobossler realised that as much as he enjoyed watching guard after guard vigorously ravage the Eagle to their limp satiation while their prisoner’s cock remained neglected and unsatisfied, he also wanted to see Gatchaman convulse and quake in uncontrollable orgasm despite the lack of reciprocal pleasured stimulus. He thought of how precious and rare it would be to observe the man’s pure unassisted orgasms if his guards refrained from touching his sex but still managed to drag reluctant pleasure from him. Unfortunately, Gatchaman was to shatter these daydreams.

With little encouragement provided to their come receptacle, the horde of Iron Commandos went a full round each at Gatchaman’s arse and mouth. Then, there was a sudden subtle almost indescribable change in the Eagle’s body language. The sexual tension and energies surrounding them had seemingly increased ten-fold, which briefly confused the men until they realised what was happening and what it meant. That was the moment Egobossler lost control of his men as they started to fuck their prisoner even more energetically and with greater variety in their movements to twist and stir their cocks within Gatchaman’s welcoming heat.

Even so, there was a sense of— battle in the fucking, as if they were being challenged to prove their skill and sexual prowess. The sexual tension and pressure just built and built with each successive man until nearly half had fucked him again before Gatchaman finally surrendered to orgasm.

Their prisoner’s body nearly arched off the bed with his shuddering climax as his cock erupted with a near geyser of come that sprayed and splattered over his chest. He screamed in lust around the cock in his mouth and his body bucked and convulsed beneath the man buried deep in his arse and holding still in mesmerised shock and pleasure to have the much feared Eagle *orgasm* upon *his* cock.

The Eagle was beautiful in his orgasm… and Helm knew then that he could no more ask his men not to touch their pretty fuck toy because they wanted to see the man’s body quaking uncontrollably in orgasm again and again. Moreover, the Galactor leader could see that the commandos *all* now wanted the privilege to have the feared Eagle screaming in lust and losing himself in shuddering pleasure upon *their* cocks’; to have Gatchaman writhe and shudder under their pounding thrusts and send semen gushing from his cock while impaled on their cocks. Or perhaps later, after they’d already fucked his balls dry, to have Gatchaman just buck and quake beneath his brutal lovers in dry orgasms.

No, Helm couldn’t ask his men to stop striving to give their fuck toy as much pleasure as they derived from him. In addition, much to the Galactor leader’s frustration, their prisoner showed his appreciation to his assailants turned lovers with more lustful moaning and apparently greater cooperation with clenching muscles and clever tongue.

Despite the fact they had the Eagle tied to the bed and hadn’t given him a choice to decline to be gang fucked by the twenty-eight Iron Commandos, he’d clearly turned this prolonged sexual assault into a consensual orgy. It was only gang rape in Egobossler’s frustrated mind.

*~*~*

Ken relaxed into the fucking letting himself sink into the sex slave automation ‘muscle memory’ Winters had trained in him. He reminded himself again that it may have been more than a year since he was last the guest of honour in a gangbang, but he’d had worse. After all, there was once a period in his life when he would be regularly gangbanged by thirty or more lovers on weekends. The tattoos on his back were his record of the number of times he’d entertained well over fifty lovers over weekend long sessions. He’d even once been gang fucked, whipped and sexually tormented for two solid weeks by an alleged full company of lovers.

The Galactors were only just starting with this tame gangbang and Ken did not expect them to get very much more inventive in their sexual torture. He was also confident that his friends would not let him stay missing for long enough that his captivity with the Galactors would come close to being comparable to his two-week sojourn as a dungeon sex slave for his S&M club.

With his body ‘set’ in this mode of automatic response, he let his mind drift in the memory of his most stringent session during that low period of his life. That particular two weeks he’d spent chained up in a dungeon for a near entire club of guests to use and abuse to their hearts satisfaction.

 _He and Winters had spent the month before talking to prospective guests and extending their invitations. In the end, Ken didn’t know how many they’d invited to that dungeon sex slave marathon party. It was supposed to be a full company of over two hundred._

 _Ken did not really want to know the exact numbers. It scared him whenever he thought of it. When he dwelled too long on the plans, he’d wonder if he was completely mad to agree to the insane plans. However, Winters had assured him that Nambu Hakase had been briefed about the two weeks and the man hadn’t called Ken to discourage him from taking that step in their preparation for Ken to experience gang rape by a Galactor base of soldiers. Ken didn’t want to call the man either in case Hakase thought he wanted to be discouraged from the program the two doctors had planned for him._

 _Through the morning and afternoon of preparation, Ken had examined the chains, locks, o-ring gag and leather blindfold that were to be used to restrain him; restraints that he honestly knew he could easily slip free from should he wish to. Then there was the toy chest of sex toys he and Winters had collected over the course of the near year they had been working together. The toys were to be made available to any of their guests to use on him if they wished. It was agreed for hygiene and safety that the participants would only use toys that he and Winters provided. Ken thought himself quite proud of their fine selection of dildos of various sizes and textures the ladies could attach to their harnesses so that they could fuck him._

 _While he expected the majority of his users to be men, Ken thought he’d probably have several ladies as well. After all, he had gained quite an admirable reputation in the club as being good with his tongue. Some Doms in particular really liked to watch him licking their Subs into orgasm. Even a few Mistresses asked him to advise their Subs on his technique._

 _That last evening, Winters helped him with an enema, then led him nude and shivering down to the basement dungeon and chained him to the floor with a short chain to his collar which ensured he couldn’t stand or sit upright. The man further added wrist to ankle chains to his bondage, the lengths also kept short so that Ken could not rest easily on hands and knees. It ensured his legs stayed bent and kept him vulnerable when placed on his back, as it would allow his users to easily push his knees apart. Should they wish to, they could also balance Ken on his knees and face with his rump raised high in offering._

 _They always filmed this sequence of preparation to show proof to Ken’s imminent lovers that he was a willing participant. Winters also sometimes let him express his nervousness as well though he’d always edit out any show of reluctance._

 _Winters let Ken have a moment to collect himself as he lay on his back on the cold stone floor. With his ankles and wrists manacled and connected by a half metre length of sturdy chain, his knees were forced to be kept bent rendering him completely vulnerable to assault._

 _“Are you ready for this ‘Mark’?”_

 _Ken took in a deep breath and let it out again smoothly. For all his initial fear and misgivings, he actually had been looking forward to this monumental adventure. “Yes, let’s do it.”_

 _Winters rounded off his bondage quickly by slipping in and securing an O-ring gag in his mouth, plugging his ears with soft wax and tying a blindfold over his head. Plunged into silence and darkness, for the next two weeks, Ken remained completely unaware of anything about his surroundings beyond his immediate users._

 _As with the beginning of almost all his scenes, Ken felt Winters’s familiar presence and weight upon him first. He moaned softly to feel the psychiatrist’s cock sliding into him with an almost possessive firmness. Then the man’s lips and teeth were at his neck biting and sucking his skin to give him his first claiming bruise._

 _With the limited movement allowed to him by his chains, Ken had tried to lift his hips to meet Winters’s hard thrusts. However, this quickly proved impossible when the man’s hands held his hips firmly in place as he approached climax. Held to tight in an almost bruising grip, Ken could do little else but hang on as hard hips slapped and slammed against his buttocks and Winters cock rammed in and out of him. Even as he felt the man’s cock spurt and pulse within him, Ken could feel himself tremble with the realisation of how truly helpless he was in even offering his willingness to his lovers. With so little give to his chains, he was rendered little more than a come receptacle with two entertaining holes for his users to exploit._

 _So lost was he in these thoughts, he didn’t remember feeling Winters pulling out and getting off him. He came to lie curled on his side on the stone cold floor almost fearful in his anticipation for the ordeal to start. His sense of sight and hearing had been taken from him and the constant cold and still air of the dungeons numbed his perception of the door to the cell opening and closing to admit his guests. However, Ken could still sense the energies of the growing crowd surrounding him. He could feel their eyes upon him carefully taking in his nude and helplessly restrained body; taking in his oiled and stretched pucker, recently fucked and ready for them to begin exploring his inner most depths with their demanding cocks._

 _Suddenly a line of fire opened up across his buttocks and thighs drawing an involuntarily mewl of pain from him. It had begun. Ken quickly scrambled to his knees to present his arse and thighs to be whipped as a precursor to the sex that was soon to follow. Another line of flames kissed his buttocks from a different front and then a strike sliced across his shoulders._

 _He could place the three whip masters in his mind. Gatchaman was never satisfied in being so helpless so Ken let his mind briefly run through a scenario of how he might slip his bounds and take down his enemies. Then he set the thoughts aside to relax into the whipping._

 _The blows came at him fast and furious, lining his buttocks and thighs, falling over his shoulders and upper back. They, however, carefully avoided his kidney region, conveniently warned away by the rose tattoos which marked his skin there._

 _A year ago, this would have been torture. Winters had slowly and patiently taught Ken how to love the whip and flogger, how to accept and use the pain and turn it to arousal. Further queries with friendly Doms and Subs at the Club also helped Ken to appreciate the skill employed by a good master or mistress in making sure their sub was aroused and moved into that happy zone of bliss in a good session. Ken knew, however, it would never be something he could count on if he was captured and on the receiving end of a whip in the hands of a Galactor interrogator. This, however, this whip mastery was bliss. He knew the men and woman holding the whips. He had had private sessions with them numerous times over the last year and the experience had always been fantastic. Their skill driving him to heights of ecstasy he’d never before knew existed._

 _The scalding leather strands caressed his hips with the teasing trailing ends often slithering sensually over his needy cock. It curled around his chest and occasionally exploded over his aching nipples, which were soon begging to be touched and have fingers pull and pinch upon the hardened nubs. Ken was arching his body into the blows as far as his chains would allow him; thrusting his buttocks back to beg for the kiss of the whip against his burning flesh. He thought his body was overheating with the searing pain and his mind melting with the furnace that was raging in his veins. His whole body felt filled with molten fire and the sweet, sweet pain and pleasure just built and built…_

 _Then as suddenly as it had begun, the whipping ended leaving Ken sweaty, panting and trembling upon his knees and face. He was so torturously hard he was acutely aware that if the whipping had not stopped the whip masters would very likely have made him shatter in orgasm without cock or fingers ever touching him. He was left achingly aware of the lust and pain that now throbbed through his entire body awaiting his users’ mercy for release and relief._

 _The touch of cool hands over his burning thighs and buttocks dragged a tortured moan from his aching throat making him aware for the first time that he must have been screaming throughout the whipping. More hands joined them to tantalisingly stroke over his scalding back and shoulders. Clever fingers also began to pull and pinch the aching nubs on his chest, making him moan and whimper for the finally fulfilled need of the firmer touches upon his tortured flesh._

 _Then he felt cold fingers gently spread his butt cheeks and something warm and wet poked at and swirled around the pucker of his arse. Ken groaned to realise that one of his guests was kneeling behind him and exploring him with his tongue; perhaps even tasting the come that Winters had just pumped into him minutes earlier. And the thought sent a spike of pleasure through him straight to his cock, making him almost come from this teasing invasion._

 _The feel of the gently teasing tongue poking into him and tracing the edge of his rose almost drove Ken mad with the lustful need to feel something longer and firmer plunder his eager depths. Then this guest left him, but it was only so that another could take his place with just as agonising a warm teasing tongue, licking and tasting him and sending his senses soaring in lust and want. Then yet another tormentor joined the fray as he felt someone crawl under him and warm tongue and lips started to caress his balls and stone hard length while torturously avoiding the head of his pre-come leaking cock._

 _They tortured him so for a long time; driving him to the very edge of coming before they backed off to let him calm down once more. He was whining so pathetically in desperate need for relief and mercy from this torment he knew it would embarrass him later when Winters let him watch the tape._

 _It seemed like an eternity passed before his use masters finally took pity on him and he felt firm spongy flesh replace a torturous tongue. Ken almost cried in relief to feel this hard richly veined length pierce and fill him, stretching him deliciously in a firm possessive thrust, which claimed him for this first use— this first pleasure taken of the dungeon sex slave by their party of guests. He arched his back and thrust his hips back as far as he was able to, given the numerous hands, which strove to hold him still and immobile. Warm hands that held on to him compellingly tight as if they were posed to keep him from fighting should he have wanted to struggle and move away from the foreign invader._

 _They need not have worried. Ken wanted this. The foreplay had only made him achingly aware that he felt incomplete and wanting. He needed— wanted something— someone in him desperately. And this beautiful demanding cock was giving it to him now._

 _Similarly, his head was lifted and the chains stretching between wrist and ankle forced him to lift his feet off the ground so that he rested solely and painfully precariously on his knees when his head was positioned to be at the same height as his arse. Placed so, his o-ring gagged mouth received its first cock. The long slide of its pre-come dribbling head over his tongue made Ken’s mouth begin to water and he started to lick and suck upon it almost immediately._

 _With his wax blocked ears muffling all sounds to him, Ken couldn’t hear his users. However, the one forcing a cock into his arse had his hands clamped so tightly over his waist, Ken knew that he was receiving his first bruises right then. The one in his mouth kept stroking his face and combing his fingers through his hair, giving Ken positive reinforcement that he was providing pleasure to his first use masters._

 _Over the months that he had lived this life, Ken had learned many tricks of giving greater pleasure to his lovers, so he began to employ them now. Relaxing and clenching his inner muscles upon the cock possessing his arse and humming and swallowing on the cock in his mouth. He felt the hands of his lovers tighten another notch over his hips and head in acknowledgment and appreciation of his efforts._

 _That lovely long cock was so large and filling him so well, it was almost a disappointing shock for Ken to feel warm flesh, hard leather and the cold metal teeth of a zip pressing against his welt covered sore buttocks telling him that his first use master couldn’t get any deeper into him. With the one in his mouth, Ken tilted his head slightly and swallowed, taking the man down his throat to ensure he had the two men as deep inside him as he could possibly have them. He hoped the men would take the hint and accept the tone and expectation he had in his guests to fill him deep and hard. That this slave wanted everything they could possibly give him. Thereafter, when the fucking started, Ken had his desires fulfilled to a T._

 _His first two use masters drew out and ploughed into him at the same time. Their forceful thrusts skewered him between them as if they intended to have their cocks meet within him, slamming hard hips against his sore welt lined buttocks and cramming his nose right into his use master’s pubes. And Ken writhed and moaned with them, humming and sucking hard on the cock in his mouth while squeezing and relaxing his muscles upon the cock occupying his arse until the two men lost control to surrender their pleasure down his throat and deep up his bowels._

 _Still, they determinedly pumped and thrust into him, letting Ken suck down and milk every last drop of semen he could possibly extract from them before they were ready to relinquish their place to the next men. Two fresh men with hard cocks ready to impale and fill their sex slave’s needful arse and come hungry mouth once more._

 _The men fucked him leisurely until they neared their peak then started slapping and slamming themselves against his fleshy buttocks until they climaxed deep inside his arse, or drove their firm cocks deep down his moaning throat to unload their tribute straight into his gullet. Each man pumped every last drop they could produce into him before they reluctantly withdraw their spent limp members to make way for a new man with a fresh turgid cock ready to be speared into his needy aching rose, or past swollen lips._

 _Ken’s life for the next two weeks consisted of nothing else but sessions of whipping, cocks, come, the occasional pussy and hard heavy bodies crushing him between them or grinding him into the cold stone floor beneath them as they gang fucked him with little rest or respite. He could only mark the passage of days when he had a brief break to have Winters help him with a daily enema and toilet, and be fed his only meal of fruits, bread and water. Otherwise, the psychiatrist ensured that he was kept filled with cock both night and day. After all, Galactor was unlikely to care about giving their most hated enemy adequate time to rest when they tortured him._

 _The psychiatrist never allowed the arriving groups and individuals know or suspect that he hadn’t scheduled any rest time for his charge. The receiving and departure areas were separate and Winters never let the two groups meet to compare notes. They were never to know that when Winters left them after ushering them out of the cell that he wasn’t hurrying back to tend to ‘Mark’s’ comfort, but was bringing another party in to continue gang fucking him._

 _Their charade was helped in no small part by Ken’s Kagaku Ninjatai enhanced constitution, which offered him a marked greater stamina than anything an Olympic grade athlete could hope to reach, and greatly accelerated healing. Winters even gave him shots of adrenaline when he thought he needed it, waving it off as vitamin shots if anyone asked about the needle tracks. If Ken caught any brief lulls where there wasn’t another group brought in to immediately fuck him with the departure of the satisfied lovers, he had at most five to ten minutes to cat nap before Winters showed in another group to fuck and/or whip him._

 _He’d quite quickly got used to the near continuous gang fucking, interspersed with short delicious sessions of whipping and aching sexual torment with toys or clever hands and warm mouths. So much so, the end of the two weeks had come almost like an abrupt shock. Winters had released him from his chains that morning and almost laughed at him when Ken had spoken the only words he’d said through the long two weeks. “Why are we stopping?”_

 _“Our guests were only invited for two weeks, no more.” The doctor smiled at him. “We can arrange a longer assignment next time.”_

 _As the doctor released his chains, Ken took a mental assessment of his state. His muscles ached from his forced cramped posture due to the restraints; his arse unsurprisingly burned with the soreness of extensive use. His shoulders, back, buttocks and thighs were freshly lined with welts as all three of his whip masters jointly visited him the previous day. They had stopped fucking him for a while to flog him soundly and this time they whipped him into a mind shattering orgasm which had him howling in delicious ecstasy. The memory brought a smile to Ken’s lips as he ran a light hand over the still raised welts on his buttocks._

 _Thinking about it seriously, Ken knew he could have withstood another two weeks in the dungeons. Looking up at the smirking doctor, he knew Winters recognised this too._

 _“We’ll talk about it after you’ve rested. You did good, Washio. Now get up.”_

 _Struggling to his feet without assistance, Ken stumbled after Winters to find that he’d been led into a room with a full length mirror, a 42” TV playing a recording of his ordeal and walls plastered with pictures taken of him through the long two weeks. “Don’t look away! Study yourself, Gatchaman. You’re *not* to feel shame or embarrassment for how you look after this ordeal. You will *never* allow yourself to *be* embarrassed by what was done to you.”_

 _Ken had swallowed hard and forced his eyes back upon his reflection, taking in the thick smear of wet and crusted come coating him from top to toe. “You’re not disgusting, Washio. If you were, no one would have wanted to fuck you. Not one of our guests asked me to have you cleaned up or bathed._

 _“They liked you covered in come, Washio. They loved it, seeing how well used you were; knowing they would be among the privileged few to ever see you so thoroughly used and flooded with their pleasure._

 _“And you provided excellent service, Washio.” Winters turned his face, making Ken look at the blown up pictures of himself with his lovers faces always twisted in pleasure and ecstasy above him. “*Every* one of them enjoyed his time with you.”_

 _“Study yourself! *Use* this knowledge and our enemies will never break you no matter what perversion they may force upon you. Use it well and you’ll be able to turn their torture around and make it a useless waste of time.”_

 _Winters had left him alone in the room after that. Ken had heard the click of the lock after the door closed and knew the man would not be back for the rest of the day. This was supported by the fact the ISO psychiatrist left him a tray of food and drink consisting of cellophane wrapped sandwiches, a couple of apples, a litre sized bottle of water and a carton of orange juice. The doctor had even left him an empty bucket, which was currently placed within his reach._

 _Though he had been hungry and thirsty, Ken didn’t immediately move towards the food and drinks left for him. The sight of himself in the mirror had killed his appetite._

 _Thus, he had stayed seated in front of the mirror staring at his reflection for a long time, all the while feeling the come of his last users drying upon his skin and beginning to itch and flake. With his pictures plastered all around the walls and a recording of his gangbang playing on the 42” TV, he could not escape being confronted by the evidence of his ordeal._

 _He turned away from the mirror and television to look at the pictures plastered all over the wall. His guests were all masked to shield their identity, but enough of their face could be seen that the pleasure and ecstasy they felt was obvious for all to see. There were no repeated pictures, or at least none that Ken could easily pick out, and he knew then that Winters probably had a picture of every man and woman who had fucked him up on the wall._

 _Two weeks… the walls were covered with pictures… The club wasn’t small… Winters promised him a company of users… there must have been well over two hundred men and women… They wouldn’t have fucked him just once… If it were not for his superior Kagaku Ninjatai constitution, he could have been fucked to death…_

 _He vomited into the bucket._

 _Ken clutched the bucket as he dry heaved into it. He kept his eyes tightly closed because he didn’t want to see and acknowledge what he knew formed his stomach’s only contents. His last solid meal was provided to him the previous morning._

 _He was shivering and shaking so violently, he was afraid that he would fly apart. At that low moment, Ken wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he’d been thinking of and what he had just allowed to be done to himself._

 _Two weeks… during which he could count on the fingers of one hand with digits left over the number of times in a day he had managed to steal a catnap of just five to ten minutes. The morning toilet and meal only afforded him at most a half hour of respite every day. Otherwise… he’d spent the greater part of the day with a cock or strap-on inside him, and more often than not he entertained one in both arse and mouth, or had a pussy to eat out while being fucked or whipped._

 _This wasn’t how a Sub expected his Dom to share him. They had clearly crossed the line by kilometres. If the club master ever found out… if any of the Doms they had come to know ever learnt of how he and Winters had subverted their culture… Winters did really reproduce for him a very good simulation of abuse and gang rape as a prisoner of war, muted only because his lovers had no wish to seriously hurt him._

 _Ken curled into a shivering ball on the floor as he started flashing back to the days of fucking. Only this time his mind conjured not the trusted friends at the club, but images of green uniformed soldiers surrounding him— laughing and jeering at Gatchaman brought down and rendered toothless to the common soldier as they gang fucked him. He imagined the deceased Galactor leader laughing and calling encouragement to his men as they brutally raped him._

 _During the first war, the Galactors had captured him once and tortured him for the two days that they held him. Ken was extremely lucky then to have the protection of the bird style; that Katse hadn’t known the secrets of their uniform yet. The first day was spent in a haze of drugs, which had been injected into him or administered with a gas mask. When that failed to help them tease any information from him, the second day was given over to physical torture._

 _On this second day, the Galactors had spent nearly half a day whipping him with first a flogger and later a bullwhip before resorting to bats and fists and later hot branding irons. How he’d gotten away with not having his face burned or jaw broken he’d never know. They had rounded off the day of torture by shocking him with electrodes until he fainted and couldn’t be revived._

 _Ken flashed back to that third day when the Galactor captain had put him on display in a Plexiglas cell while he reported to Berg Katse. He had been feeling in an extremely poor state when he had awakened to the Galactor soldiers placing his limp body in the tough soundproof cell. It was surely a sign of how badly they knew he was hurt that they took so few precautions when they pushed him in and sealed the door after him. As the structure moving on tracks from the interrogation chambers towards the control room, sheer force of will assisted him to stand and stay on his feet when he arrived. However much it had cost him, the Galactor Captain’s clear body language of surprise to see him on his feet was worth it. However, Ken had little illusion that his defiance meant very much in his current state and predicament. Ryu’s arrival and rescue a little later had been both unexpected and God-sent._

 _However, in this flashback Ryu did not appear. The Berg Katse on the screen gestured towards him and a ray of intense light had burned over him to melt away the bird style, leaving him in the nude and exposing him to the leering gaze of the surrounding guards. At the captain’s wave, the cell started to move on its tracks back towards the interrogation chambers where they had kept and tortured him for those two days._

 _He arrived to find the Galactors ready to receive him once more, with flogger and bullwhip held ready, branding irons kept a glowing red upon the coals, and electrodes sparking on the control panels. Additionally, there was a new stand in the cell, a sawhorse modified to have manacles attached to the base with the clear intention of having his wrists and ankles imprisoned within them so that his arse and mouth could be positioned at a convenient height for their use. A screen lit up on the wall as well to show him Berg Katse’ smirking visage, letting Ken know the Galactor leader was going to watch him being tortured this time._

 _A hard pinch brought him back to the present. Ken gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his breath, determinedly killing his body’s attempt to break into a sob. He told himself that he was severely dehydrated after his ordeal and could ill afford to waste water, but his eyes still filled with tears and he felt the trickles flow down his cheeks._

 _He pushed the bucket away violently and opened his eyes again to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He was practically bathed in come and sweat. His brown hair was a matted mess turned almost white by the dried and drying frothy fluids; his neck and chest were almost a solid bruise marked by bleeding impressions of teeth, and long red welts further marred his shoulders and chest, evidence of the sessions of regular whipping he’d received while they fucked him over the last two weeks. Great blooms of black, blue and sickly green bruises flowered over every part of his waist and hips. He could catch a glimpse of his buttocks and thighs appearing just as well scored with welts as his chest and shoulders. He saw a come stained sex slave *whore*— used, abused and discarded like *garbage*._

 _However, overruling the turmoil in his mind were nagging voices, which came from the television. It took a moment for Ken’s numbed mind to focus, but eventually the voices and words became recognisable to him._

 **  
_“So beautiful, Mark.”_   
**

**  
_“Wish I could make you mine.”_   
**

_  
**“Lovely, lovely little treasure.”**   
_

**  
_“Wish you were mine.”_   
**

_Ken stared startled at the TV. His use masters never stopped praising him as they fucked him. Ken was not a particularly egotistical man. Until he met Winters, Ken had never given much thought to how he looked. Since coming under the psychiatrist’s care and influence though, Ken realised that he would regularly hear others praise him for his looks. When they went to the club, Winters would also take great pains in choosing his clothes and dressing him ‘to the best effect’ as the man claimed. It was so they’d be able to easily entice and receive the club members’ cooperation in their little unorthodox though ISO sanctioned project._

 _It made Ken feel guilty when he thought of how they were deceiving most of the members into thinking that Winters was his Dom. At the beginning of this venture, Winters had even been suitably awkward and apologetic over the fact they couldn’t operate with the normal doctor-patient distance; that they would look suspect if Winters did not fuck him. That it was necessary for Winters to take this role because Ken could not enter the club as an unattached Sub, and they needed at least one of them to be in control of the ‘project’._

 _It was a great club of responsible members. It was a good choice to work with. The club’s manager had even evoked Club Master’s privileges to call Ken in without his Dom to check that he understood what he was setting himself up for with this two-week sex slave jaunt and that he was not being coerced into something he didn’t want to do. Ken was sure the man would not have approved at all if he ever learned the truth of what Winters was trying to accomplish with him. The culmination of their months of deceit was these two weeks of near non-stop gang fucking… They had spent nearly a year preparing him for these two weeks…_

 _Ken took in a deep breath and looked himself in the eye hard. To one side of the mirror, the video continued to play clip after clip of their guests fucking his brains out and enjoying the pleasured use of his body._

 **  
_“Beautiful.”_   
**

**  
_“Talented little bitch.”_   
**

_  
**“Wish you were mine.”**   
_

**  
_“Be selfish and keep you exclusive.”_   
**

_  
**“Never let you be shared like this. I’d want you all to myself.”**   
_

_  
**“So good.”**   
_

_  
**“Pretty little fuck toy.”**   
_

_These were all words said to him as they fucked him. Words that were repeated a lot; especially the word ‘beautiful’. It hadn’t mattered how come encrusted or flooded he was. They— they all— nearly all the clips showed the guests had called him ‘beautiful’ at least once while they fucked him…_

 _Thirst finally drove Ken to move and crawl towards the tray of food. He’d made the effort to walk to the room, but he just couldn’t force himself back on his feet then and didn’t feel he had to since there was no one who’d see him crawl like a baby across the floor._

 _He’d drunk half the one litre bottle of water when hunger made itself apparent again and he opened the carton of orange juice to down half its contents before he started on the sandwiches. Winters had left him a good selection of roast beef, ham and cheese and chicken sandwiches. He hadn’t had meat since his incarceration in the dungeons. Aside from the pitiful amount of food he was given in the mornings to stave off starvation, all he’d had in his stomach was come._

 _Ken had power napped for an hour following his meal. Then after using the bucket to do his toilet, he forced himself on his feet and slowly started to take the pictures off the wall one by one._

 _Each time he pulled a picture off the wall he studiously examined it to drink in the pleasure captured on his user’s face and he noted how he had looked with the man’s cock in his mouth, or with his body arched under his lover’s bulk. However, he steadfastly didn’t count the number of pictures he took down. His hand had momentarily trembled that first time the pile of pictures grew too large for him to carry without danger of the glossy photo-paper slipping from his hands, but he calmly put it down and went back to taking more pictures off the wall._

 _Eventually, Ken got all the pictures into two neat stacks in front of the mirror. He could not say how long it took him though. Under the consistent glare of the fluorescent lights overhead, he couldn’t tell the passage of time. Even the recording hadn’t helped him guess how long ago Winters had left him. He hadn’t paid much attention to the recording until he was done with the pictures and only then realised that it was a five hour movie clip playing on a continuous loop. He honestly couldn’t say if the recording was already on its third loop, or if it was only on the second._

 _With the walls cleared, he’d sat in front of the TV to eat the apples and watch the clips of his guests fucking him. At some time while he did this, Ken knew something must have shifted in his head because he’d started to touch himself while he watched the recording. It did not take him long before he’d leaned back to blatantly stroked his cock while finger fucking himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He moaned as he listened to the recording of the men calling him beautiful and praising his skills in sucking their cocks or squeezing his inner muscles over their demanding cocks._

 _It was not as difficult to masturbate himself into orgasm as he had earlier imagined it would be. Ken had watched his reflection through narrowed lids and while coming down from his climax the video just happened to show him reach orgasm under a hard pounding customer. Observing the pleasure upon his lover’s face for his orgasm when the man hadn’t reached his own climax yet, Ken came to a sudden understanding and acceptance for what he gave to his lovers as their fuck toy._

 _He could be— he was beautiful; even come drenched, flooded, and evidently used by scores of other men and women, his lovers thought he was still beautiful— enticing to share, to continue fucking. Many had even stated they wished they hadn’t had to share him. They had fucked him nearly non-stop for two weeks when there was no obligation to fuck him. They had done so because they wanted to… because they wanted him… because they thought him beautiful when they could get him to orgasm upon their cocks. They took pleasure in how he looked when this happened. It was not just their own pleasure they wanted with his body. They wanted— desired to give him pleasure because— because he was beautiful— and more beautiful in his ecstasy._

 _This *was* something he could use. Winters was right in making— forcing him to learn this. Galactor would never be able to use rape against him if he never accepted their abuse as rape… If he could make them forget about the power games of rape— If he could cause them to desire and want him instead…_

 _Ken stared hard at his reflection and sat up straighter. Then he moved again, this time into a reclining position and shifted a leg back as he subtly thrust out his hips. He smiled at the result. He may have been drenched in come and currently covered top to toe in drying and crusted fluids, however, his entire posture and air was not of a victim. He was a predator… a dangerous sexual creature that needed taming… which would be a *challenge* to *dominate* and control. He was also Gatchaman and no one was ever going to subjugate him. He was ready for whatever Galactor may try to throw at him._

 _When Winters finally let him out of the room and upstairs to a bathroom to clean up and get ready to leave, Ken thought himself to be at peace with this revelation. It hadn’t even bothered him that it took nearly a solid hour of soaping and shampooing for him to finally scrub and clean the two week accumulation of come and sweat from his skin and hair._

 _Then came the session with the needle to mark and commemorate this achievement. It had been good to listen to Winters praising him as he worked, telling Ken how proud he was of him for the strength he showed in taking the abuse and working his mind around it. It had been something to get his head around when the psychiatrist first broached it; to commemorate his achievements with tattoos. However, since Nambu Hakase had endorsed it, the evidence and record on his back actually gave Ken a thrill to know there were roses painted there. For this particular achievement though, they were to ink a butterfly on his inner left thigh._

 _When the psychiatrist was done and Ken saw that he had etched the outline of two more butterflies near the finished blue monarch butterfly, Ken couldn’t believe how aroused and excited he had felt for this promise. Winters’ smile for him had been wicked when he recognised Ken’s eagerness._

 _“You will be amazing.” Ken thought he must have practically glowed with pleasure and eager lust for this future promise._

 _However, the numerous sessions of whipping, the physical strain of marathon sex and the burning soreness of his much abused arse, could not be shrugged off easily. After Winters had helped him back to his container home, Ken had stayed in bed as much as possible for another two days too worn out and sore to want to move about. He had cursed himself for not having the foresight to stock up his refrigerator with ready to eat foods._

 _As it was, the only thing he had on hand which could be easily taken and consumed were the bottles of sweet wine Winters had given him in congratulations for his successful accomplishment. The man had shared a glass with him before he departed and left him two more bottles. Ken figured the sugar would be good enough for him and he could take water from the tap of his bathroom to stave off the resulting hangover. Otherwise, he was not up to getting on his scooter to make his way into town to get sustenance that was more substantial._

 _It was Winters’ bad luck which led Chouka and Ryu to his doorstep that second evening after the marathon scene. Ken had taken more wine on an empty stomach than was advisable and he hadn’t been coordinated enough to push the man off when suddenly surprised and confronted. Ken couldn’t remember Nambu ever looking so furious before and had been thankful the anger was not aimed at him._

 _The months of interrogation and counselling that followed hadn’t been pleasant. It was fortunate that Ryu had been there to be his rock and safe harbour amidst the storm of recriminations and persecution surrounding Winters’s revealed plans to eventually sell him to a wealthy Galactor sympathiser. That he was next scheduled to be brought to a Galactor stronghold to be suitably tortured, gang fucked and broken before his final delivery into the rich noble’s keeping._

 _At least the Club Master took it better than Ken had expected him to. In hind sight, Ken knew that he’d effectively bypassed all the safeguards and protections the little community had put in place to make sure its members played sanely, consensually and safely. He rather knew the Club Master would never ever forgive him for deceiving him so. When Ken cautiously visited him nearly two months after the whole affair had blown up in his face with Ryu in tow as his ‘protector’ the man had pulled them aside into his office the moment they entered the club._

 _“Mark! Hell, if I wasn’t so appalled by how we failed you, I’d beat you black and blue for being such a stupid, naive fuck.” Ken remembered the huge man saying to him while Ryu hovered uncomfortably near the door._

 _“Club Master, I— “_

 _“No, you listen to me, ‘Mark’. This is non-negotiable. The relationship between a Dom and a Sub is based on care and trust. There is no need to do something you ready don’t want to do to prove yourself to your partner, or just to please your master.” The man had told him firmly. “Anything else is abuse and rape._

 _“You made a lot of us rape you, Mark. That is not acceptable. We’re not going to let that go. You’re still welcomed here, but if you’re going to continue to be part of our community… Whether you like it or not, you just saddled yourself with a whole club of big brothers and sisters who are going to watch out for you because you’re too *dumb* *arsed* to do it yourself!”_

 _“Club Master…”_

 _“C’mere, you.” And the big gruff man had engulfed him in a warm hug, the likes of which Ken couldn’t recall ever receiving in all his life after he’d grown too old for Nambu to treat him like a child. He had broken down then for the first time since Nambu confronted him about Winters._

 _Resting in the larger man’s strong embrace, Ken had felt the love, affection and security Winters never gave him. And for the first time he finally understood the appeal and the trust inherent in the safe practices this Club Master policed and enforced within the circle of responsible Doms and consenting happy Subs welcomed to his club._

 _Ken had since found that same safe loving hug, first in Ryu’s arms and later permanently within Joe’s embrace. He knew he would need it even more after his team finally tracked him down and got him away from Galactors’ clutches._

Ken let his mind bring him back to the present. He moaned and hummed around the cock thrust deep down his throat, and tightened his inner muscles over the long demanding pole pillaging his arse. The men groaned appreciatively as they fucked and thrust into him harder, racing for their orgasm.

Egobossler only had twenty-eight men fucking him… A piece of cake. In the last few months under Winters direction, he’d had thirty to forty fucking him in the back room of the club every weekend.

For now, he just needed to endure it just as he once did chained to a stone cold floor while a seemingly never ending train of men and women gang fucked his brains out for two long weeks. The Galactors hadn’t even started to beat him down with fists or whip him yet.

Sometime soon, if the Galactors had not smashed it to pieces, his communicator would have begun sending out a signal. If the communicator was smashed, there was still the transmitter that the radio operators could trace if the Galactor base didn’t have a magnetic shield. Given that this was an old French estate, Ken thought he had a chance that the shielding wouldn’t be so strong that it would make tracking him impossible. He had faith in his team and the ISO to locate and retrieve him before his captivity ever came to be too long or difficult among the Galactors.

He could endure until they came for him…


	3. Sour Grapes and Strategy

The twenty-eight men were proving that they could very easily continuously fuck Gatchaman for hours on end, giving him nearly no respite between assailants as they kept his mouth and arse fully occupied with their demanding cocks. For they were numerous enough that the first was always more than ready for another turn by the time the last finished.

As one man finished, another would quickly take his place allowing only seconds to pass between a limp and thoroughly satisfied cock being pulled out of the Eagle’s tight clinging rose and a new fresh cock spearing into his come moist depths. Each man energetically slapping firm hips against their prisoner’s quivering buttocks, forcing their hard cocks into his tight succulent heat and jerking clever fingers over his equally stiff cock.

They also took turns holding his head firmly as they sawed their long rods into his mouth and down his moaning throat until they released their tribute into his sweet cock hungry mouth, then waited for their replacement to stand ready beside them before pulling out and stepping aside. Quickly relinquishing their position to let another grab their prisoner’s face and fill his mouth and throat with a new fresh and eager length.

They had gangbanged the Eagle until he at last fainted from exhaustion during the third hour. Even so, they had given him a shot of adrenaline to quickly bring him back to consciousness and Egobossler waved the men on to continue gang fucking him without easing off their fervour or pace. The Count was maliciously serious about them fucking their prisoner until they were dry. He wanted to see if Gatchaman could out last his men. If he really could endure relentless sexual assault and not be broken… And the man was standing up to the relentless abuse very well indeed.

Somewhere after the fifth hour, he’d fainted again and they’d given him a second needle. Despite having fainted and being revived twice though, the Count could see no discernible difference in Gatchaman’s eagerness in response to the men’s continued assault.

Egobossler was angry, but he was also fascinated. It was erotic to watch his men feeding the blindfolded man their cocks one after another after another. Weeping cocks would be stroked against Gatchaman’s face smearing pre-come on his cheeks while the man currently occupying his mouth reluctantly pulled out, the new cock barely let the departing one completely slip past pursed lips before it was quickly slid into their fuck toy’s warm inviting mouth. When he was allowed to if the soldier didn’t immediately start skull fucking him, Gatchaman almost lovingly licked and sucked on each cock offered to him like it was a special treat he couldn’t get enough of before the man cannot stand it anymore to just grab his head and fuck his face.

He watched as his men took turns to kneel between pale legs which had been tied spread invitingly wide and grip the helpfully lifted bruised hips for them to position, impale and force their hard cocks into the come flooded sheath. Beyond the first brief pause to savour the feel of themselves balls deep inside the tight furnace of the much feared Eagle, the soldiers did not hesitate a moment to energetically and enthusiastically fuck their prisoner. The movements brought Helm to mind of churning butter with the way the soldiers thrust, withdrew and stirred their cocks within their fuck toy’s arse; their furious movements seemingly making white froth of the come leaking out of him from around their cocks.

For his part, Gatchaman writhed very sensuously under his abusive lovers and as long as he was conscious, arched his body towards them to meet their thrusts as best as he is able to while bound hand and foot to the bed. However, the thoughts which led from this observation was dangerous as it made one wonder how much more cooperative the Eagle might be as a lover if they gave him more slack on his bounds. It was a temptation Egobossler had to steadfastly guard against as the soldiers hands often strayed towards the ropes tying Gatchaman’s legs to the bed and only a sharp command from him reminded them that he was too dangerous an enemy to be allowed any liberties.

*~*~*

Jinpei was in the gym running. He had been running for hours now, not caring for the burn in his muscles, not caring that he was pushing himself to the limit in this useless training. Ryu and Jun were with Joe now and like it as not to admit it, Jinpei felt left out once more. However, he understood why. He was— he was still much too young as compared to the others; too young for them to feel comfortable about talking to him about sex.

However, Jinpei was hardly innocent. He just knew the older members were trying to preserve his innocence. They indulged him from time to time with his various crushes and short ‘affairs’ with the girls he’d met on their missions. Joe had even helped him with saving the dog of his latest ‘girlfriend’, Kamira. He had been sorry to see her go with the orphanage director.

“Oi, Jinpei. Enough!”

The gruff shout halted him in his tracks making him suddenly aware of how badly his muscles ached. Kamo Gishichou quickly appeared at his side and handed him a towel. “Enough, G-4 you do G-1 a disservice if you’re not well rested and ready when he needs you.

“Oh.” Jinpei clutched the towel to him in anguish for his thoughtlessness.

“Come.” The Chief Engineer firmly steered him towards the chairs and table set near the entrance to the gym where a pitcher of ice cold lemonade sat waiting for them.

Jinpei accepted the glass of lemonade gratefully as he towelled himself off with one hand. “I— I’m sorry. I was…”

“You felt left out by the others.” The grandfatherly man told him astutely. “They do not mean to, you know?”

“I know— I understand.” Jinpei insisted. “It’s— Joe Aniki needs— he needs comfort that only they can give him, especially with Ken Aniki…”

Kamo sighed. “You understand more than we are truthfully comfortable with for a boy your age.”

Jinpei laughed bitterly. “I don’t resent this knowledge, Gishichou. I know you all do. That you think you’ve chipped away and destroyed my innocence, but I don’t regret this knowledge. I wish you’d all understand how much more this information is important to me too.”

“Jinpei…”

“You all can’t keep trying to protect me, Kamo Gishichou.” Jinpei looked up at him. “I believe I deserve to know, especially when I’m involved, especially when the *team* is involved. I’m not blind.

“Before the previous war… I— noticed— saw how Ken Aniki had changed after Joe Aniki’s ‘death’. Jun and I— we knew something had happened to him because of that bastard Winters. I could see that Ryu was desperately trying to protect him from himself and— and that Jun was— she was upset with how Ryu had settled in with Ken Aniki.”

Jinpei looked down to stare at the towel in his hands. “That’s when I also realised that Ken Aniki had started wearing a swim shirt and longer swim trunks when he’d come to the pool with us to train. Looking back now, I hadn’t noticed then how— how jumpy and nervous he had also become since the end of the war.

“Maybe— if we— if we had paid more attention to him then— we’d have realised something was wrong.”

“He doesn’t blame any of you.” Kamo reminded him softly. “In fact, according to Joe, Ken has claimed that he has as much right as any other idiot to make his own spectacular mistakes and own up to them as well.”

Jinpei let a smile pull on his lips. “Ken Aniki has always been possessive of his mistakes. He may not blame us, but we could still have made things better. We could still have offered help sooner.”

“Maybe, Jinpei, however, going over what could have been never helps the present.”

“They’re really worried about what Egobossler is doing with Ken Aniki.”

“Yes, they are. Aren’t you? Aren’t we all.”

“During the first war, the Galactors captured Ken Aniki once.” Jinpei’s hand fisted on his towel at the memory, “They tortured him for two days, and he was in the hospital for the next week recovering.”

Kamo stayed quiet letting him speak. “It— it was the Galactor Captain who ordered Ken Aniki’s torture. It wasn’t— it wasn’t personal. If Berg Katse had held him instead…”Jinpei trailed off. “Egobossler hates Ken Aniki as much if not more. And— and he now has Katse’s technology for stripping us of our bird style…”

“Our radio operators are doing all they can to track him down, Jinpei.”

“I know, Gishichou. I know.”

It was not something anyone would like to think of. However, Jinpei knew they were worried about what Egobossler was doing with his captive. He hadn’t known it then, but Jinpei was right to worry. For while Ken wasn’t being tortured, he was at that moment securely tied to a bed and getting his brains gang fucked out of him by several squads of Egobossler’s Iron Commandos.

*~*~*

In the light of the warm fireplace and the moonlight streaming through the windows, a crowd of men surrounded a pale nude body that shuddered and writhed sensually upon a come soaked bed beneath the vigorously humping and thrusting soldiers. As one finished emptying his tribute into the exquisite arse and pushed himself off to step aside, another swiftly knelt between the wantonly spread legs to thrust his eager cock into the welcoming moist clasp; each fresh man energetically plundering and pillaging the succulent depths of their helpless prisoner as fervently as the last. As one cock was sucked dry by their captive’s beautiful lips to depart limp and well satisfied by his talented tongue another man quickly turned the Eagle’s face towards him and delivered a new rock hard member to the cock deprived mouth for his renewed servicing. Moreover, each cock would eventually find their way down their fuck toy’s welcoming throat as he swallowed them down to the balls.

The twenty-eight men had been ‘entertaining’ Gatchaman for several hours now, but neither they nor their audience appeared remotely tired of the activity. By the Count’s orders, the men emptied every drop of come they could produce into their captive’s arse hole and mouth and only withdrew when their cocks were fully satisfied and limp. Even then, they withdrew slowly so that Gatchaman would feel the bulbous head of their uncut cocks being dragged out of every inch of him and taste them as they slid their cocks over his tongue. Moreover, they always ensured the next rapist in line was standing with their eager cock out and ready before pulling out. For the moment their spent cockhead popped out past Gatchaman’s sphincter muscles or lips, they allowed only seconds to past before a new fresh cock was speared into his come hungry depths straight in to the balls.

Through the long hours, Helm watched as his Iron Commandos occasionally brushed gloved fingers teasingly over the butterfly on Gatchaman’s inner left thigh between playing with his balls and gripping his hard cock to stroke him in time with their possessive thrusts. The men appreciated their fuck toy’s cooperation. It had come to a point where Egobossler knew the men cared little of their leader’s dissatisfaction with the way they actively tried to give pleasure to their prisoner. Helm reluctantly accepted this for he understood why.

For Gatchaman was extraordinarily beautiful in orgasm. He also came so rarely, it was a treasured moment for all the men when they could tease and torment his body into losing control and have him screaming in orgasm while his whole body shuddered and shook almost violently beneath them.

The first time Gatchaman had come was after a full round and a half had taken him each in both arse and mouth. The second time had arrived nearly two hours later when the men had slowed their frenzied pace to pay more consideration towards conserving their strength and to turn their attention upon their cooperative fuck toy’s pleasure as well. Egobossler had to admire his men for their teamwork, for they conspired very well to tease and torment their fuck toy so stunningly, their prisoner had fairly shattered with his orgasm when he finally broke.

And Gatchaman was really so very beautiful when he came. His cries of pleasure were so gut wrenching it easily stirred them back to full arousal again giving them motivation to descend into frenzied gang fucking once more.

The third orgasm was dragged out of the Eagle upon the tongues of the determined men. They had all lent their tongues and mouths to suck and lick on Gatchaman’s nipples, cock and balls, bent on giving him as much pleasure as he was giving them.

He finally surrendered his seed with the talented attention of three men who took turns to lick and suck his balls and cock. The lucky man sucked out as much as he could steal from Gatchaman’s cock, then the man currently fucking his face obligingly ceased to let him deliver the mouthful of semen to Gatchaman’s own lips to make him taste and swallow his own release. Following that, they did not fuck his mouth for a while as the men took turns to kiss and devour his mouth to share a taste of him from his own lips.

Thereafter, they could not tease or torment any more semen from his balls. However, they could make their prisoner shudder and shake in dry orgasm and he still was as beautiful in this lesser release.

As much as Gatchaman denied them the situation of gang rape though, he could not shake off the physical stress that this massive orgy placed upon his body. Not especially when he had already been weakened by illness enough to allow them to capture him in the first place. They had given him a needle of adrenaline twice. Over the six-hour mark though, Egobossler noticed that the Eagle had at last succumbed to exhaustion again and lain quite still beneath his abusers. The only indication given that he was still conscious came with his twitching feet, clenching hands, and hollowed cheeks showing that he was actively and quite lovingly giving pleasure with his mouth. Otherwise, Egobossler might have called for another needle of adrenaline to be administered. Still the men groaned no less appreciatively for the pleasure he gave to their cocks with mouth and arse. Egobossler had hoped, however, that this tapering off of their fuck toy’s enthusiasm was simply a sign that their prisoner was nearing break down; that he would soon give in to the stress and shatter under the abuse.

At well over seven solid hours after they’d entered the room to begin the rigorous gangbang, the men were finally exhausted of come. The commandos who had just reached orgasm and emptied their pleasure down the Eagle’s throat and deep inside his arse looked up then and there was no comrade left who could raise their cock for another turn. They turned towards the Count for direction when they were finally too limp to continue thrusting into their prisoner. Helm bade them to rest a while; one with his cock fully deep throated by their prisoner so that the Eagle’s nose was buried in his pubic hair; the other pressed tight against slap reddened buttocks and practically lying upon and crushing the slighter figure with his bulk.

The Galactor leader savoured the presentation for a full minute then at last gestured for the men to take their time drawing out and stepping away. The succulent sucking sounds of the limp cock being pulled out of a come-flooded arse was something to be relished, as was the sight of a spent cock leisurely drawn from pursed lips. Egobossler quickly sent the men away after that to better appreciate the come battered wrack they had made of their most hated enemy.

Upon the now devastated and flooded bed, Gatchaman lay in an exhausted sprawl quite unlike how he had looked when they started this. Then, he had lain in a sensual relaxed repose of expectation. Now, the Count was gratified to see that he looked the very image of a well-used whore— no, a very freely shared and thoroughly ravaged spoil of war employed as a prison slut and communal fuck toy.

Amazingly, the presentation was not the least bit disgusting. Come drenched and covered in the bruises of his repeated sexual conquest and degradation, the Eagle was still beautiful. Helm enjoyed this, thinking it an excellent and arousing display made of the Galactor Empire’s most dangerous enemy. That this was an image of humiliation and utter defeat he’d like to perpetuate and make permanent for his most hated opponent.

There wasn’t a square centimetre of the man left uncoated in sweat and crusting or crusted come. It even dripped from his come-matted hair and lay pooled in the dip of his belly button. Helm’s eyes mapped up the sweat and come stained chest, past hard and reddened pebbled nipples, which bore bite like bruises surrounding them, to admire a neck generously endowed with red and purpled bruises to swollen come-caked lips. His soft brown hair, now made a stringy matted mess plastered against his head, was turned nearly two shades paler by the come that had been wiped off the spent cocks using his hair, or shot and splattered over his face and head in the attempt to cover him in humiliation.

Drawing his gaze down once more, Egobossler admired the hand and finger shaped blooms of black, blue and sickly yellow bruises flowered over the Eagle’s waist and hips attesting to the firm crushing grips employed upon him. The man’s buttocks had been slapped a burning cherry red, but this only brought more attention to his raw red rose pucker which seemingly winked and twitched under Egobossler’s appreciative gaze as if their well-used whore wasn’t yet aware that he no longer had a cock to entertain with his sweet clasp of muscles. Moreover, because of this the come drooled from their fuck toy’s sweet rose in trickles and globs as muscles tensed and relaxed to slowly push out what must have been litres of come pumped and deposited into him through the seven long hours.

This result, the Count deemed, was a satisfying aftermath. Egobossler indeed thought the twenty-eight men had done a very commendable job of fucking the brains out of their prisoner. Making of their enemy a pretty vision of a well-seasoned whore; thoroughly debauched, defiled, debased, and exhaustively sullied for their leader’s pleasure.

For him to feel finally triumphant over Gatchaman though… Egobossler stepped closer to remove the blindfold and almost cursed with his shocked discovery. He couldn’t begin to describe what he felt to find tired but still defiant blue eyes staring up at him. And in a blink again, the Eagle ceased looking the tragic victim of an invading force. Gazing up at him from beneath his long lashes, Gatchaman once more exuded an air of sensuality and satisfaction.

“So… have I been fucked enough for you?”

Egobossler could not believe the man. The Eagle lay before him now, battered and bruised, completely drenched in sweat and come with it even dripping down his face, hair, chest and stomach with a near constant stream of it drooling from his rose pucker. Helm had raped him twice, then had Gatchaman subjected to over seven solid hours of relentless non-stop gang fucking by twenty-eight genetically strength enhance Galactor Iron Commandos, during which he had fainted twice and was forced back to consciousness each time with a shot of adrenalin. These four squads had repeatedly fucked him till they were *dry* and exhausted of come, and yet— Gatchaman was looking at him now to ask if *Helm* had thought him *sufficiently* fucked. If he was satisfied with—

A waste of time… Egobossler felt himself flush with this sudden understanding. He had accomplished nothing with this divergence into sexual torture. He had not even asked a single question or tried to interrogate this very knowledgeable and highly ranked enemy. The last— the last seven— eight hours had just been an indulgence of cruelty, which accomplished— nothing at all. Moreover, Gatchaman knew that… He— he had even used it to his advantage as a distraction— a very good distraction from trying to interrogate him.

The glint in Gatchaman’s eyes told Helm he read his understanding from his face, and he let a wry smirk pull upon his lips. “I suppose the war will carry on per normal tomorrow?”

Egobossler closed his eyes and counted to twenty. After his prolonged and intensive sexual torture, it really wasn’t advisable for them to try any of their standard interrogation techniques on Gatchaman’s already very taxed body and not expect to kill him. The wealth of information the Eagle held in his head was invaluable and Egobossler knew he had to try to extract it from him no matter what it took.

“One-love, Eagle.” Helm opened his eyes again as he glared at his prisoner. “The war goes on tomorrow.”

Gatchaman smiled at him.

Helm could have left it at that. Stepped back and left Gatchaman upon his come soaked bed while he departed to set up a guard detail to keep watch upon the man. Perhaps even arrange a little more entertainment for his loyal men though at a more restrained level to keep the Eagle weakened but not so weak as to make his later interrogation too dangerous to be effective. Helm certainly thought it easy enough to task a selected crowd of men to keep guard over their prisoner and to also gang fuck him through the night to ensure he was kept from completely resting effectively. Making certain that he remained tired and his rest disturbed would help to keep the Eagle disorientated and vulnerable to the interrogation drugs in the morning.

However, knowing Gatchaman had decisively won this round was a bitter knot in his stomach, and Helm just couldn’t let it go. And so he unzipped his pants once more and crawled on the come soaked bed to settle himself upon his prisoner. “What’s one more cock, eh?”

Gatchaman moaned with his impaling upon Egobossler’s rigid cock. “What is one more indeed…”

He revelled in this, his third time fucking Gatchaman, and observed that the man’s puckered rose was still amazingly tight despite having been kept stretched and filled for well over seven hours by the twenty-eight man gangbang. However, the man was most certainly sore from being so thoroughly ill-used and he moaned very sweetly to Egobossler’s determined thrusts into his come moist heat and grunted with every particularly forceful bang of hard hips against the already slap reddened cheeks of his buttocks. Egobossler gave in too to the temptation to kiss Gatchaman as he fucked him, just as a few of the men had done during the fourth round of fucking some hours earlier; letting his hand grab Gatchaman’s come soaked hair to hold his head in place for him to presumptuously kiss and devour his lips and mouth.

In sharp contrast to the earlier two times and even to the gangbang by the twenty-eight soldiers, this last session of sex was almost gentle and loving. It was not that far unlike sex with an eager and generous lover. To have the Eagle shuddering and moaning under him… writhing under him in pleasure… It did not take long for Helm to pulse and spray his release into his lover, though of course by then Gatchaman was already too fucked out to reach orgasm with him.

Looking upon his prisoner’s exhausted and tired frame, Helm was suddenly reminded that the Eagle was a sick man; that they had managed to capture him because of his sudden weakness on the battlefield. In addition, that while in their care his body was also further weakened by the torture of the forced de-transmute.

And Helm suddenly felt an overwhelming need to remove Gatchaman from the sordid come soaked bed and have him cleaned up and brought to his own rooms to— Helm had to shake his head to realise that Gatchaman had almost caught him again, this time in a different trap of desire to possess him exclusively.

He got off the man and quickly exited the room, locking the door after him in lieu of posting a guard. Helm’s thoughts were again brought back to his earlier plans to arrange a special guard detail for Gatchaman. However, Egobossler was also reminded that the Eagle wasn’t a stranger to multiple partners. Gatchaman was— believable when he claimed he was familiar with gangbangs. He had just shrugged off the seven-hour gangbang by twenty-eight Iron Commandos. Helm was sure that the Eagle would just as easily go with the flow if he arranged a few more sessions for him with the night shift. The scars on his body told Egobossler that he wasn’t unfamiliar with other forms of sexual torture either. It struck Egobossler then that he never asked the Eagle just how extreme his experience was.

Still, it was just precaution that demanded he assigned a small party of guards to watch over Gatchaman in his designated rooms since they did not have proper holding cells at the chateau safe house. It was also prudent that he doubled the usual guard to assign ten men to Gatchaman for his jailors, and a change of shift every four hours was also standard.

What the men did when presented with a come soaked and vulnerably tied prisoner was not in his control. Helm could not be blamed if the men gave into temptation and seized the gifted opportunity to rape their prisoner during their shift. Besides, Gatchaman had just been energetically ravaged and fucked non-stop by twenty-eight genetically strength enhanced men for over seven solid hours. Entertaining only ten ordinary men for four hours would be a cakewalk in comparison. Suiting thoughts to deed, Egobossler called Machandol to arrange the first guard detail before returning to the room.

He couldn’t say that he was surprised to find the man asleep when he re-entered the room. It was a reasonable assumption that the Eagle had trained himself to sleep and grab whatever rest he could possibly snatch no matter how uncomfortable he was made. Nevertheless, perhaps it was more telling that the man stayed sound asleep and hadn’t awakened immediately with his entrance. In addition, in slumber Gatchaman looked even younger than Helm knew was his reported age… he looked… barely legal.

Squelching any further discomfort he may have held, Helm strode to the bedside and reached for the corner of the bed sheets. Gatchaman stirred at the sound of tearing sheets, but Helm didn’t let him open his eyes before he’d quickly stuffed torn cloth into his mouth and secured them in place with more cloth wound around his lips and head. Gatchaman had looked askance at him before a knock on the door preceded the entrance of ten Galactor guards.

“Sir, we were commanded to report— “ The soldier’s words trailed off as his eyes took in the scene and the suggestively tied prisoner on the come soaked bed.

The Galactor leader was very sure that all eyes were on their prisoner’s stomach with the limp cock lying upon and ‘swimming’ in a come-inundated mess of brown pubic hair stained almost white by the accumulation of spent pleasures upon him. Attention must also have been most assuredly on the invitingly presented come smeared buttocks and the dusky rose treasure lying between the firm slap reddened globes. Puckered ‘ lips’, which were currently beaded with solid white or translucent pearls that grew as they were fed by gently oozing streams from within and without till they broke to flow down the crack and join the starburst like puddle upon the bed under his arse.

The Eagle should have looked disgusting— unappealing since he was practically drenched and flooded with come. His face, hair and chest and just about every inch of his fair skin was smeared and matted with thick globs of crusting cum. However, this was not the case. Gatchaman looked— beautiful just lying upon the bed, securely bound with stout rope and at their complete mercy, helpless to refuse their demands if they should wish to vent their lusts upon him again. And the thought: ‘helpless to refuse their demands’ stayed stuck in Helm’s head. And why not? Their prisoner was not going anywhere anyway and it was good entertainment to the men

There was beauty and vulnerability in the pale ravished figure that took their breath away as they gazed at him securely tied upon the come-flooded bed and ready to take the cocks of more Galactors again. An element of invitation to further abuse and break this beautiful body seemed to pervade the air surrounding him. A screaming demand for all who looked upon him to thoroughly ravage, devastate and sexually dominate this temptingly presented prize and enslave him to their cocks.

This alluring vision whispered of erotic delights to be shared with the moist dusky rose presented so lovingly to them for plundering and exploration by their eager cocks. The utter vulnerability of the man’s position and his clear inability to escape his abuse was crying to Helm’s senses to give immediate leave to his men to gang fuck their prisoner. The Count gave in to listen to this voice in his head.

Egobossler’s eyes stayed locked upon the Eagle’s when he spoke to his shocked men. “Watch over him *closely*. You may wish to— ‘occupy’ him so that he has no time to think of escape. I believe he would appreciate and even enjoy being *kept* *very thoroughly* ‘occupied’.”

Behind him, Helm could practically feel the heat of burning lust blasting him in the back with the guards’ understanding. There was no questioning what was soon to follow probably even before the Count left the room. However, again, despite this promise of more sexual abuse to be heaped upon him through the rest of the evening and into the night, still there was no fear or reluctant pain or even resignation in the ice blue eyes. Gatchaman’s eyes glittered at him even as he tied the blindfold in place.

Then, bending close so that only the Eagle would hear him, Egobossler left him with a few parting words. “No, I guess I don’t feel that you’ve been fucked enough for me. We’ve yet to see how many men I would need to parade between your legs before I’ll be satisfied, Eagle.

“I could just have had you delivered to the barracks. But that would have been far too stressful to your already taxed constitution and I’d rather you stayed mostly conscious when we question you in the morning, don’t you think so? Perhaps if you’re still alive tomorrow evening, we shall see how well fucked and flooded we could keep you when I throw open the doors of these rooms to the rest of this base and let my men take you in a long train.

“We have over two hundred men at this base, Gatchaman. The queue will probably wind around the chateau several times. Given your performance thus far, I believe you’d probably be able to provide one round of service to the entire base within a day, or at most a day and a half if the sequential fucking proves too tiring and you need a break or two. After all, you wouldn’t want to miss a single minute of your lovers’ attentions, would you?

“Moreover, having you just once would be far from sufficient for the men, don’t you agree? I’m sure all the men at this humble base would really love to get to know you so much better. It would take a long, long time before they finally tire of fucking you, don’t you think so? However, I can’t say if that would make you sufficiently fucked enough for me yet either, but it would be a nice start.”

He stepped away from the bed and headed to the door without looking back. However, Helm thought he could almost hear the man speaking to him in his head. ‘‘What’s one more cock or a score more for that matter?” He could practically sense the man relaxing upon the bed behind him and making of his posture an open invitation for the guards to descend upon him and start fucking.

Helm was still but half way across the room when he heard the sound of drawing zippers. It was quickly followed by a soft gag muffled moan of lust and encouragement and the hard wet smack of flesh against flesh. Helm stopped at the door to look at the men crowded around the bed, especially the one currently thrusting and humping upon their prisoner; his dark green uniform contrasting very strikingly between the pale frames of the Eagle’s securely bound legs.

“What’s one more cock or even a score more indeed when he’s already had so many.” He growled softly to himself before exiting, upset that even gagged and left to be gang raped once more by promised successions of guard shifts, Gatchaman still managed to get the last word and scored a nonverbal victory over him.

He lingered in the corridor a while longer, listening through the door to the sordid sounds of energetic sex taking place within. He savoured the muffled grunts, energetic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and quiet moans and gasps of pleasure, knowing he’d just condemned their prisoner to be gang fucked and ravaged by sequential shifts of ten men throughout the night.

Glancing at the clock down the corridor, Helm estimated that at least two maybe even three change of shifts could pass if they waited until late morning before they began interrogation procedures. He wasn’t in a hurry and he doubted Gatchaman was any more eager to face serious questioning.

A waste of time… Helm smiled wryly. If nothing else, at the least this was providing enjoyable entertainment to another forty loyal soldiers and that was always good for morale. Given four hours, he’d guess each of the guards would fuck their prisoner at least twice if not three or more times. They were not so numerous that the Eagle could not steal a few minutes of sleep time between rounds either. That should provide more than sufficient time for him to build up his strength for the next morning’s interrogation.

He returned to the study to find Machandol cursing creatively as he poked at something in the fireplace. “Is there something particularly interesting in there?”

Machandol grumbled under his breath. “We don’t have an incinerator in this facility, so this is all we have to try and destroy Gatchaman’s gear.”

Helm peered into the fire curiously at the clothes and shoes piled under the burning logs. It was a good precaution to ensure Gatchaman could not recover his bird style and he was thankful for his general’s foresight.

“Left in the fire long enough, I’m sure it would ruin the circuitry and integrity of his gear anyway.”

In the fire, no one noticed the stuttering blinking red light on Gatchaman’s wristband. At the ISO base, the radio operators prayed and cursed with the signal’s uneven and wavering appearance. The men all knew that Gatchaman depended on them to track him down, but they just could not get a fix on the illusive signal. The unsteady signal also made them worry for the commander of the Kagaku Ninjatai. To a man, they hoped that it was because the Galactors were trying to destroy the bracelet, and not that they were torturing the man.

*~*~*

The situation was indescribable, the euphoria intoxicating— to have the feared Eagle rendered so brokenly helpless, wantonly presented and spread for them to use and abuse… The guard just didn’t have words adequate enough to describe the burning fire lit within as he took his time to leisurely pump his cock into their trembling whore. He let his hips gyrate slowly though firmly to swirl his cock within the warm moist nest clasping him tight enough that he thought their prisoner’s puckered rose was striving to cling upon his manhood and try to prevent him from withdrawing from his heated centre. Well, let it not be said that he did not try to please his lovers, for he did spend much more time stirring his rigid cock within their captive’s clenching heat than he did pulling out and thrusting back into it, drawing appreciative groans from the helpless man with his gyrations.

However, he was also aware of the many comrades surrounding him and impatiently awaiting their turn to let their cocks explore and fill the exquisite arse too. So he reluctantly started a forceful though long thrust and withdrawal from the tight sucking heat; enjoying and relishing the wet succulent sounds his cock made as he pillaged and plundered the come repository made of the leader of the Kagaku Ninjatai.

As he fucked and thrust his way to orgasm, the guard determined that this was to be far from his last turn with their prisoner’s most excellent arse before their shift was done. After they finished a first round all of the men would probably take a much more leisurely pace and so the man thought he would be well recovered for another turn by the time the comrades after and before him were finished and the cycle returned to him once more. The Count was truly too generous a man to arrange to share this succulent treasure…

*~*~*

Egobossler sat down to dinner in the opulent dining hall and admired the beautiful steak accompanied by a generous side of winter vegetables and roasted potatoes that the cook had served. He smirked as he picked up his fork and knife, his thoughts turning once more to their prized prisoner.

He didn’t doubt the men would release the Eagle’s gag soon enough to start fucking his mouth as well. And he chuckled to himself at the thought of the bountiful feast of tasty meat and protein enriched juice served to their prisoner.

*~*~*

The very idea seemed so incredibly absurd and yet the youngest member of this first shift of guards was to nervously find himself to be the next one up for a turn to ride the coveted arse of Gatchaman. Also given how the Eagle had been left nude and securely bound on a come soaked bed, it was without a doubt that their leader intended them to take full advantage of the tableau presented to have all of them repeatedly ravish and gang fuck their prisoner till they are unable to summon an erection from their bodies.

However, even with the encouragement all around and the evidence that their captive was broken and willingly submitting to their pleasured use of him, the young man was worried. It wasn’t all that long ago when he was relieved of his virginity by a kind and patient whore paid for him by his comrades, and here he was pushed and prodded along by these same comrades to take a poke at a *man’s* *arse*.

Having watched many of the comrades before him energetically humping and thrusting on top of their securely bound prisoner, he knew what was expected of him. However, the thought that he was to fuck a *man*— that he was to feed his cock into an *arse hole*. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to muster an erection to complete the deed. However, when the comrade in front of him finally moved away from between the invitingly spread legs with a satisfied grunt and clapped him on the shoulder as he stepped aside, the young man was shocked as he stared mesmerised at the vision revealed before him.

With ankles securely bound to the bottom corners of the come sodden bed, knees tied to the sides and pillows further piled under the small of his back, their prisoner’s come smeared and up turned buttocks was presented like a gift of plunder to anyone approaching his wantonly spread legs. The Eagle’s beautiful buttocks seemingly glowed sweetly pink from the slap and slam of hard muscled hips upon his vulnerable flesh inflicted by the numerous comrades who fucked that succulent arse before him. However, the sight, which caught his eyes like a vice that would not release him, was their prisoner’s moist dusky rose entrance, which drooled with the capricious amount of come already deposited within. For it appeared to— to twitch and— and wink at him with their prisoner’s moaning breaths, making him think of pursed and puckered lips whispering promises of the erotic delights to be had within its warm succulent depths; lips which pledged an experience of pleasures untold if he would but gift it with the taste of his cock.

He did not hesitate nor had any trouble stepping up to deliver his rock hard cock to the ‘lips’ that beckoned him— to press the head of his suddenly eager member against the puckered entrance. He slid easily into the heart of the moist rose that yielded so readily to him yet still gripped him so snugly; his way already well slicked by lubrication provided by the many comrades who made this journey before him. If he had two brain cells still working to rub together, he might have appreciated the wonder that their prisoner was still not yet fucked loose despite the many who had already stretched and pillaged the come hungry arse. The feelings and emotions that filled him with this possession— this tight furnace that the centre of his pleasure was plundering— it was everything like that time with the woman so long ago— it was nothing like that time with the woman so long ago— he couldn’t decide.

He opened eyes that he didn’t remember closing to look up, thinking he could try and refocus his thoughts on something else other than his cock and enable himself to think again. However, this proved of little use as he found himself gazing upon their prisoner’s silken balls, wet and dripping with the Eagle’s pre-come and hanging tantalisingly above where he was deeply embedded within the come drooling pucker pursed tight around his cock. And it led his eyes to the firm cock standing proud and towering almost forlorn and ignored upon a come sodden nest of brown curls, its purpled head liberally leaking and dribbling with pre-come attesting to their fuck toy’s clear arousal and enjoyment of the attention paid upon him.

His eyes were further drawn to the come crusted, caked and pooled within the cracks and creases of their captive’s well-muscled abdomen up to the sight of two more of his comrades who had bent their heads to latch lips and teeth upon their prisoner’s honeyed flesh. The two men licked, sucked and mauled the Eagle’s neck and chest to leave satisfyingly possessive bruises behind and sometimes suckled upon, tongued and nibbled the pebbled nipples which stood firm and hard upon the muscular chest.

It was all he could do to remember to move— to begin fucking their beautiful prisoner rather than just lie upon him and savour the feel of the warm and moist clasp upon his needful length. Even so, he almost fainted upon feeling the tight wet suction upon his cock when he tried to draw out. Then again, it was also a trigger enough for his brain to send a firm command to his hips to spear his cock back into the heavenly furnace. He quickly gave into his lust to begin rhythmically thrusting.

He forcefully slammed his hips upon the reddening buttocks of their deliciously writhing whore with everything he had; relishing the obscene, slurping wet sucking noises he was creating with their fuck toy’s come hungry rose in counter point to the harsh smacks of flesh against flesh. He did not last very long; coming fast and hard deep inside that beautiful arse only after barely a dozen thrusts and withdrawals in that tight succulent heat.

The next comrade in line good naturedly helped him to stand and gently assisted him in pulling his limp cock from its snug nest. He had watched dazedly with some fascination as his cockhead briefly caught upon the puckered entrance before he popped out with a tiny spurt of come. And he thought he made some slurred remark that their willing fuck toy appeared very eager indeed to try and hold on to the cocks within him as if he didn’t want them to leave. His friend had chuckled at him and mussed up his hair before dropping him on his butt and then quickly took his place between the wantonly spread legs to eagerly feed his rigid member into the cock deprived arse of their beautiful whore.

As he watched his comrade enthusiastically hump and thrust between the wide spread legs, with many more of their friends standing by while stroking their cocks to be ready for their turn, the young man thought to himself that this one experience wasn’t enough. That he would like another turn or two to mount and ride that sinful arse again.

*~*~*

The Kagaku Ninjatai were hanging over Gishichou’s shoulder the minute they heard of the flickering signal from Ken’s bracelet. It was nearing twelve hours since they lost Ken and the stress upon the Kagaku Ninjatai was telling in their agitation. Somewhere out there Egobossler had Ken in his clutches, and they didn’t want to begin speculating what tortures the Galactor leader would visit upon him.

“Out! Go to bed and stay there.” Kamo Gishichou started herding them out of the control room. “There’s magnetic interference and the signal’s not steady enough for us to nail it down. You’re a *distraction* for us right now when we need to concentrate on this.”

With the door to the control room sealed in their faces, the Kagaku Ninjatai were left at loose ends. Surprisingly, it was Jinpei who turned upon them. “Go to sleep, or go fuck yourselves until you’re tired enough to sleep. Ken Aniki will need us to be rested and alert as soon as Kamo Gishichou gives us the word.”

“Jinpei?” Joe was shocked at the younger boy’s crass words.

“I’m not as innocent as you’d like to believe or desire to keep me.” The youngest Kagaku Ninjatai folded his arms in front of him defensively. “And I resent you all trying to ‘protect’ my so called innocence.”

“Jinpei?”

“Look, I know you fuck. I know— I can see when you need to fuck, and you need it right now. The stress of waiting for news of Ken Aniki is getting to all of us.” Jinpei told them patiently. “We handle stress in different ways. Me? I’m going to get as big an ice cream sundae as I can handle and play a few shooter games, then I’m going to crash until Kamo Gishichou gets us.”

With that speech, Jinpei left the three older members gaping after him. Joe chuckled as he rubbed his head between his eyes. “That boy’s growing older faster than we can handle him.”

“Well, he’s right.” Ryu gave them a wry grin. “We’re not— we’re not relaxing enough to rest completely.”

“But is that the answer? Sex?” Jun looked over at the other two in disappointment. “I— I know that I want to be held, but— “

“No…” Joe agreed. “I don’t think— without Ken… I couldn’t— Sex isn’t what I need right now.”

“Come on then, you two.” Ryu put an arm around each of their shoulders. “We can try and rest again. If that doesn’t work, then maybe— like Jinpei said, maybe a shooter game or two will let us work out some frustrations.”

*~*~*

They had held out on touching the gag until they’d all had a turn riding the exquisite arse. Then with the first round frenzy over, some of the guards gave thought towards pleasures other than revisiting their prisoner’s still amazingly tight puckered rose.

“Come on, he could do with a drink, couldn’t he?” One of the guards started to loosen the cloth gag, exposing the plump sweet pink petals of their prisoner’s lips. The guard proceeded to remove the cloth stuffed into the mouth almost gently. “That’s right. You’d like a drink, wouldn’t you? Or maybe a nice hot piece of meat.”

Their prisoner obligingly kept his lips parted and extended a tongue to lick at the fingers resting in or around his mouth. “Oh yeah, he’s practically gagging for it.” The Galactor eagerly replaced his fingers with his cock and let the man lovingly suck and lick it before taking it into his mouth and down his throat.

Around him, the other guards grinned as they groped and played with their fuck toy’s pebbled nipples, stiff cock and balls. Another took up the available position to press his cock into the come moist arse again and began to hump and thrust into their fuck toy. Gloved hands also brushed over the rope bound ankles and thighs to stroke the twitching feet and trembling knees. Then, there was the blue winged butterfly on his left thigh that they found fascinating to stroke and admire beside outlines of its incomplete companions.

And the men couldn’t help but think that with a prisoner so pleasing and eager to be fucked by them, surely it would be all right to release his legs? Surely, their leader must have already broken their feared enemy to make of him this wanton come slut.

They cautiously untied the ropes wound around ankles and thighs, however, two men still held tight upon each limb to stretch them into a wide ‘V’ while the remaining members of the shift enjoyed their fuck toy or got themselves ready for their turn. However, later when they started their third round, the men released their holds.

The second shift of guards were to enter and find one of their comrades with their fuck toy’s legs lovingly wrapped around his waist; enjoying the feel of their lover’s legs helping to pull his arse up to meet the firm possessive thrusts. While another had the Eagle’s face buried against his groin, with succulent petal lips stretched tight around his cock. The Eagle’s cheeks were even hollowed and puffed in counter rhythm to the cock sliding in and out of his mouth, attesting to the man’s keen involvement in sucking and entertaining the cock delivered to that end of him as well. Even as they watched, this comrade had quickly tilted the Eagle’s face to make the man deep throat him then promptly climaxed down his gullet.

As with the first shift, these new men did not hesitate to lose their uniform and approach the bed. The first of these fresh guards immediately took possession of their prisoner’s head, which his comrade amicably relinquished to him, and stroked the head of his cock over the come smeared lips. Gatchaman obligingly parted his sweet petals to accept the new assailant down his moaning throat. And after his current lover finished coming deep within him, the new shift of guards helped to untangle their prisoner’s legs from around their comrade’s waist to let him depart and allow the second man from this new shift to swiftly climbed in place and force his cock into the amazingly still tight pucker.

Like the others before him, he was no less hesitant to immediately start energetically humping and thrusting upon their beleaguered prisoner. The new shift, however, decided they didn’t want to release his legs just yet as they didn’t want to have to keep untangling their fuck toy’s legs from around their hips during their first round. They had time to enjoy this loving capitulation in subsequent rounds.

The first shift reluctantly handed over ‘duties’ then, though each men lingered to teasingly give the well ‘occupied’ prisoner a few gentle pulls on his firm cock or pinches upon his nipples in farewell before they departed. The second shift, however, impatiently surged into position to enjoy the liberty of touching, stroking and pulling upon the cock, balls and nipples of the helpless Eagle, so the departing guards were left to wonder if the man noticed the change of shift. In any case, they had quite a tale to tell when they returned to the barracks. The men currently assigned to the next two shifts might even try to profit from it once they heard what the ‘boring’ guard duty entailed.

*~*~*

Helm turned in for the night. As he lay in his bed, he thought of Gatchaman just down the hall by now surely being gangbanged and ravaged by the second shift of guards. He wondered if the Eagle would manage to snatch any sleep or rest at all if the guards took their time and paced themselves to fuck him continuously for their full four-hour allotment.

Unlike the earlier orgy with the twenty-eight Iron Commandos though, the shift guards were not as disciplined nor so calculative as to pace themselves. After a frenzied two rounds of fucking, the shift had to take a breather. So they rested, sprawled all over the room to bask in the afterglow and enjoy the scrumptious tableau their come drenched fuck toy made upon the flooded bed. They had to admire the Eagle for his discipline in snatching sleep whenever the opportunity arose, for he had quickly slipped into the smooth regular breathing of deep slumber and exhaustion not a minute after the last of them had pulled out of him.

Like the Iron Commandos, the men hadn’t bothered to turn on the florescent lights overhead. The play of moonlight, firelight and deep shadows upon their exhausted fuck toy made him a beautiful vision to enjoy and admired. The sweat and come which drenched his skin seemed to catch the dim silvery light of the moon to make him glow almost ethereally and the red orange light of the fire danced upon the larger ropes and beads of come making the translucent liquid stand out like jewels upon his pale skin.

Still, his comely appearance in rest could not compare with the Eagle’s beauty when they could get him to orgasm upon their cocks. They had teasingly brought him to the peak of orgasm once, then watched in breathless wonder when the man screamed and his body convulsed almost violently in soul shattering climax. They desperately wanted to see him in that moment of orgasm again. Unfortunately, having been mostly fucked dry by the earlier groups, this treasured loss of control was difficult to achieve, though his dry orgasm was also a sight to drink in and enjoy.

As they waited for their refractory period to pass, the men found themselves wondering if their leader doubled the usual night shift at the chateau, out of worry for Gatchaman’s well-deserved reputation as a dangerous man or if he was just generously sharing the bounty with the loyal men. With the way the feared Eagle so cooperatively responded to being gang fucked by his enemies, they would have judged him to have been convincingly broken by his earlier ordeal. He made no attempt at all to escape or struggle against his abusers. In fact, he seemed to welcome their ravaging.

With this in mind, the men jointly decided to release their prisoner’s wrists from the headboard and to re-bind them behind his back. Two men each held an arm firmly while a fifth kept a gun pressed to Gatchaman’s forehead and the sixth took charge to release the knots on the ropes. The last four held their rifles trained upon the bed and their prisoner while their comrades worked. In careful concert, without dislodging the gun barrel from where it rested against the Eagle’s head, they swiftly turned the softly moaning and awakening man upon his front.

They had gaped to a man when they saw the veritable riot of rose tattoos upon his lower back. However, they didn’t let this distract them from the fact they were handling a dangerous enemy. The four guards firmly crossed his wrists behind him, allowing the sixth of their numbers to coil rope over and around his wrists once more, ensuring that the final knots were well away from his fingers. The guard additionally looped two coils of rope around their prisoner’s upper arms as well. Gatchaman was too dangerous an enemy to trust his helplessness to a couple of coils of rope. The guard even added a second set of coils around the Eagle’s elbows and waist.

Task done, the men indulged their curiosity for a moment to brush and trace their fingers over the tattoos of their resting prisoner. However, they didn’t dwell on the roses for very long as most of their attention was on the enticing come smeared bottom resting below the bound hands. Moreover, their erections were slowly coming back to life after that short rest.

“Could you let me use the toilet?” The quiet question had surprised them, but the men saw no harm in helping their prisoner to his shaky legs and leading him to the adjoining bathroom where they seated him upon the porcelain bowl. After all they didn’t want their fuck toy soiling them as they fucked him.

As they waited for the man though, the guards were realising that the increased mobility of their prisoner had opened wide possibilities to them. The chateau’s bathrooms all had long white marble counters and wall-to-wall mirrors. In short order, when they’d finished cleaning up their prisoner after his toilet, the guards had him seated upon the white marble and fucked him against the mirrors.

Now that they knew about the roses, the guards couldn’t stop touching and stroking their hands over them as they held their fuck toy squirming and moaning in pleasure upon their cocks. With the mirrors, they could also enjoy the sight of their hands brushing over the tattoos.

In time though, the men decided to relocate their fuck toy back upon the bed. Firm hands dragged bruised hips up to position their fuck toy on his knees and face, and the first man for this fourth round happily forced his cock into the still astoundingly tight arse. At the other end, Gatchaman’s face was taken up to have a demanding cock teased pass his slack lips, and the man was very soon groaning his appreciation as their prisoner automatically began sucking upon his cock.

With much of their fervour satiated in the first three rounds frenzy of fucking, they took their time to savour the warm sucking wet depths of their cooperative fuck toy. They were also hopeful about teasing at least one last orgasm or two out of him as well before their shift was over.

*~*~*

It had been difficult, but Joe, Jun and Ryu finally managed to fall asleep in each other’s arms. However, Joe couldn’t stay asleep. As a cyborg, he really did not need as much rest as the others. If he were with Ken, he would happily stay in bed holding his love close just to enjoy listening to the man’s heartbeat and smooth relaxed breathing. However, he was in Ryu and Jun’s bed this morning, and though they had firmly told him that he was welcomed there, Joe still felt like an intruder.

Quietly slipping out of their bed, Joe got dressed and went alone to talk to Kamo Gishichou. Ken was now missing for over sixteen hours. The radio operators looked wracked over their controls, with most sporting blood shot eyes as they scanned and rescanned the airwaves.

“Just 30 seconds, Joe.” Kamo told him in frustration. “We just need a steady signal for 30 seconds and we’ll have him.”

Joe swallowed hard as his arms came to encircle and hug the tired man. He knew they were all trying their best. They couldn’t ask for more. The Kagaku Ninjatai second in command tried hard not to think or imagine what Egobossler was doing to Ken right now.

*~*~*

In the barracks, the first shift of guards had boasted and raved over the best and least boring guard duty they’d ever pulled. It was therefore no surprise that there was to later be a heated auction of the assignments on the next two shifts.

The triumphant members of this third shift of ten guards were to enter and find their prisoner on his knees and skewered between two men fucking him lazily, sliding him from one cock to another as they took turns to fully impale him upon their demanding shafts. They were no less eager to unzip and bring forth their hard on to smoothly slip into line to take over gang fucking the much feared Eagle, rendered toothless and humiliatingly servicing his enemies like a communal whore. If Gatchaman suspected his band of rapists had changed once more, he gave little indication in his continued cooperation; licking and sucking every cock presented to his lips and thrusting his hips back to meet the cocks pounding into him.

The newest man groaned as their helpless prisoner moaned sweetly while he lovingly sucked and licked his cock. He’d swear their captive truly had a mouth made for sin. It boggled his mind to wonder where Gatchaman had learned to be such an excellent cocksucker.

Then he could retain no other thought in his mind as his body commanded him to take control and thrust his needful cock in and out of that magic mouth. This was not to be the last time he enjoyed their captive’s mouth tonight.

At Gatchaman’s other end, the guard slammed his hips against reddened and quivering buttocks one last time, his crushing hands pulled firmly on bruised hips to assist him in grinding his cock deep into sweet clenching heat which seemingly milked and sucked his pulsating organ of its release. He drew out slightly and started thrusting his softening cock in and out of its succulent sheath to prolong his orgasm and pump as much of his juices as possible into the come hungry warmth. He was done all too soon, reluctantly pulling his limp satisfied cock from its snug nest, relishing the obscene, wet sound he made with his slow withdrawal. The next man was already standing impatiently with a stone hard cock, ready to take his place.  
A cock muffled moan marked the Eagle’s only acknowledgement of his new assailant as the man sheathed his weapon straight in to the balls with one powerful thrust that slammed his hips against flashy buttocks with a resounding slap. The man occupying their prisoner’s mouth gave an appreciative groan for this hum of distress around his cock and he soon erupted to pulse onto the talented tongue, filling his warm wet cavern with his seed. As with the many before him, this guard kept his hands tight on his captive’s head, not allowing him to escape or avoid the pungent flood filling his mouth; eventually making him swallow to avoid suffocation. When finally sucked dry, he reluctantly pulled out, and as a departing gesture lovingly wiped his spent cock on the Eagle’s cheeks and already come matted hair before stepping aside for the next man.

*~*~*

Egobossler took his time getting ready for breakfast. As he left his room, he noted that the fourth shift had just begun their assignment. The ten guards had saluted him as they came up the stairs and headed eagerly towards Gatchaman’s rooms.

“I’ve never seen the men so enthusiastic about guard duty before.” Machandol gave Egobossler a hard smirk as he appeared in the dining room. “I heard the men had a lively time auctioning the positions on the last two shifts.”

Egobossler just smiled wryly at him, suspecting the shifts before must have bragged about the fine fuck they’d enjoyed when they went off duty. However, he didn’t know if it meant they had enjoyed a gang rape or an orgy with their prisoner. He rather disappointingly suspected it was an orgy.

Through breakfast, Helm decided they could let this last shift have their fully allocated four hours before they brought Gatchaman back to the foyer for interrogation. He wondered if the all night abuse by the shift guards would change his attitude. He wondered too how much more come drenched and ravaged the Eagle would look when they were ready to collected him for interrogation. By then, they would have had subjected the leader of the Kagaku Ninjatai to well over twenty-four hours of near non-stop gang fucking, though less than a third of the soldiers staying at the chateau had been paraded through his rooms.

Helm realised that he hoped Gatchaman survived the interrogation. He was rather looking forward to having the man secured to the bed with chains this time and letting the full company of over two hundred men at the chateau-base use him like a come receptacle. Or maybe make it simpler by just chaining him wrist to ankle and letting his men have the flexibility of choosing to have him on his back or on his knees.

On the other hand, the Galactor leader really would prefer it if Gatchaman was given as little liberty as possible, so perhaps he’d have Machandol arrange to build a horizontal X-frame stand for the man instead; one just tall enough to place his head and arse at the most convenient height for their soldiers to just step forward to deliver their cocks to mouth and arse.

They’d secure him on his back with wrist and arms chained to the upper frames, and wrap chains around his chest and waist to the cross bar so that he wouldn’t be able to move his hips. They could have his ankles manacled to the bottom corners too, however, not to stretch him tight upon the X-frame. With upper body and hips rendered immobile, they could afford to allow him a bit of slack; not enough to be dangerous or kick and cause injury, but just enough to move about harmlessly or spasm in the throes of distress or orgasm.

Helm liked the visual his mind gave him of this scene. Of snaking lines of green, brown and red uniformed Galactors taking their turns upon the nude and helpless Eagle chained to a stand for their pleasure. To watch as their prisoner’s slender pale legs twitched and kicked ineffectively on either side of the soldiers humping and thrusting upon him. To see long cock after long cock thrust down his throat and pump their release straight down his gullet. To witness their fuck toy’s own cock standing to attention over his body, left neglected and unsatisfied like a forlorn tower while hordes of soldiers used him like a come receptacle. Secured near immobile on a stand, Egobossler could not see how Gatchaman would be able to change this scenario into a consensual orgy.

A full company of men... Helm was sure one turn between the Eagle’s wantonly spread legs or eagerly sucking lips would be far from sufficient. How long could the man endure though? Days? Weeks? Perhaps he would let his soldiers fuck him to death to satisfy this curiosity. The Galactor leader imagined how delicious it would feel to crush the spirit of the Kagaku Ninjatai when he flaunted the Eagle’s dead and very obviously viciously gang raped body before the world.

*~*~*

The man waited impatiently for his comrade to finish with their prisoner’s mouth. Standing nearby watching as their blindfolded captive lovingly sucked and suckled upon his comrade’s cock made the wait agonizing. Still, from the man’s erratic rhythm, he knew his friend was nearly done.

The man came none too soon. So he watched with growing lust as his comrade pressed his balls tight against their prisoner’s chin while gripping the man’s head firmly as he held his cock deep down their captive’s throat as if he was trying to have his cock reach into their fuck toy’s stomach. Still, their captive showed little distress as he swallowed and gulped down his friend’s release. Although he apparently could not drink the given tribute fast enough since a trickle of come escaped the corner of his lips to dribble down his chin where it joined the many more trails left there by earlier men to the crusting pool of come gathered upon his neck and chest.

Even after he had come though, his comrade still took a while longer, letting their willing come slut suckle and milk his cock as if he was drinking and taking sustenance from the organ. Eventually, the man was ready to plop out from their prisoner’s come hungry lips, letting his cock slip out limp and completely flaccid, looking absolutely sucked dry and obviously thoroughly satisfied from its pleasurable sojourn within their captive’s mouth.

His turn at last, the guard firmly turned their prisoner’s face towards him and away from the departing comrade. He gently let his hand caress the come stained cheek to coax their whore into opening and offering his mouth for him to plunder. He did not need to wait long before the Eagle parted his sweet lips for him. However, he didn’t immediately slide his needful length into the welcoming heat of the offered mouth. Instead, he only placed the head of his cock within the warm moist cavern and waited expectantly. His patience was soon rewarded as a wet curious tongue began to tentatively lick the head of his cock, first around and then teasingly pushing against the slit of his cock head to taste and lap at his pre-come.

He couldn’t believe that this was the much feared leader of the Kagaku Ninjatai. This talented cocksucker couldn’t possibly be that dangerous man whispered about in the corridors of their training facilities.

Impulse made the man grab at the blindfold to pull it off. Whatever the man was before, a sex slave looked up at him now. His deep blue eyes were doe-eyed, worshipful, and deeply shadowed with lust. They were in no danger from this broken fuck toy.

He groaned to receive this thorough licking and savoured the exquisite pleasure for a while before he could not stand it any longer and began pushing into the welcoming heat of that beautiful mouth, letting their fuck toy easily swallow him down and deep throat him. As he began to thrust and pump his cock down their prisoner’s throat, he couldn’t help but think of the incongruity of the situation; who’d have ever thought that the feared Gatchaman was such an excellent and talented cocksucker.

He knew this wasn’t an experience he would be satisfied to have only once. The man rather hoped their lord and master would let them enjoy their sweet willing fuck toy for their full shift.

*~*~*

Machandol whistled merrily to himself as he got the room ready to receive Gatchaman for interrogation. His liege was in an excellent mood and that always made him happy too.

A glance at the fireplace reminded him of what he had thrown into it the previous afternoon and curiosity made him take up a poker to stir the ashes. A startled curse escaped his lips as he lifted a still mostly intact shoe from the pile of ashes.

“Fuck! What does it take to destroy this thing?” He threw the shoe back into the ashes in disgust and reached for the logs by the wall again.

The Galactor General did not notice that the shoe had landed on Gatchaman’s bracelet or that the heel was pressed on the face of the bracelet upon which a steady symbol of a phoenix appeared. With the fire quickly restarted, this symbol was even more easily overlooked.

*~*~*

“Gishichou!” A third of the ISO radio room fairly roared with the discovery of the steady beacon.

*~*~*

‘Soon’ that thought had immediately flared in Ken’s mind the moment the blindfold came off.

The light from the windows told him that the Galactors had already held him for a full day, so it was about time that the ISO finally got their instruments working to track him down. He thought he knew the Chief Engineer well enough to guess the grandfatherly man would work through the night to try to locate him, even as he’d also firmly send the rest of the team to their beds to ensure they were rested. He would be ready for them as well when they came for him.

Through the night, the Galactors had steadily reduced his bindings till he only had the few loops of rope wound around his wrists and four more coils wrapped around his arms holding him captive. Even so, unnoticed by his captors, the come soaked rope had weakened and expanded and was hanging loose enough that Ken felt confident he could easily slip free with only a moment’s notice.

The fact that the guards had allowed and assisted him to use the toilet told Ken that the Galactors thought of him less as a prisoner of war and more a sex slave now. They thought him broken and weak and not a danger anymore. He was like common property to the men. A communal fuck toy to be kept undamaged and ‘fresh’ for sharing among the ranks.

There had never been a doubt in his mind that his team would come for him. It was just a matter of when, and Ken could feel it in his bones that they were currently on the way; that the Kagaku Ninjatai would be at Egobossler’s doorstep in the next few hours.

Still, there was a tiny stone of discomfort in Ken’s gut for the arrival of his team. He must have been missing for well over twenty-four hours now. Ken just knew that his team would be mad with worry for him. Given too what the Galactors had done and were still doing to him, Ken rather dreaded to see his friends’ reaction when they found him and discovered the evidence of their enemies’ abuse upon his body.


	4. Whose triumph is this?

The attack by the Kagaku Ninjatai came with the minimum of warning. The chateau was chosen as a strong house because of its utter isolation and fields of snow surrounding it from all sides with very little cover. That feature showed its value now with the clear warning of the approach of their enemies. It wasn’t much time, but it was enough for Egobossler to direct his defences and send two of his Iron Commandos to Gatchaman’s room.

As valuable a prisoner as the Eagle was alive, the Galactor leader was not about to let their prized hostage be rescued. Helm cursed again his indulgence in cruelty with rape when it wasted their time. They had not asked Gatchaman any questions despite holding him captive for over a day.

The commandos ran into the designated room to find their prisoner on his back while a guard held his ankles high and spread wide while he firmly sawed a hard cock in and out of him. Another was beside the bed leisurely thrusting a cock down his throat.

“Get clear! Orders are to kill him now!”

The two men pressed fully into their fuck toy possessively before shakily turning towards the gun brandishing guard. “Fuck, do we have to, right this minute? I paid three hundred bucks to get on this shift. We’re barely half into it.”

“If we know what’s good for us, we’d better.

The two men departed reluctantly, letting their comrade step up to the bed and rest the barrel of his blaster against their prisoner’s forehead. “It’s a crying pity, Gatchaman; you were a really good fuck but orders are orders.”

The shot hit an empty pillow. Before the Galactors realised what had just happened, the guard who had fired the shot toppled over with a broken neck.

Gatchaman was across the room with rope falling to the floor around him and the sai stolen from the dead man in either hand. He smiled at them dangerously as he casually twirled the sai in each hand even as fresh come dripped down his chest and legs. The guards scrambled frantically for their clothes and arms, cursing their mistake in ever conceiving to bind the dangerous Eagle with just a few loops of rope around his wrists and arms and nothing else.

*~*~*

At the earliest opportunity, Helm escaped the fighting and raced up the stairs towards Gatchaman’s room. The two Iron Commandos still had not returned to report of the Eagle’s demise and the Galactor leader was suddenly struck with the thought that the men might have felt reluctant to terminate their very willing and cooperative fuck toy and so disobeyed him to try to prepare Gatchaman for transport instead.

Helm was surprised to find himself not as angry as he might have thought himself to be in other circumstances. The idea had merit, especially if he could use the man as a hostage to make the rest of his team back off. Depending on how he played it, Helm thought he might even be able to get the Kagaku Ninjatai to lay down their arms if he threatened their leader.

However, the sight that greeted him when he burst into the room was the last thing he’d ever have expected. Instead of finding the Eagle dead upon the come soaked bed or being held still securely bound in the hands of his Galactors, Egobossler found Gatchaman standing free and armed amidst the dead and broken bodies of the ten guards and two Iron Commandos. At his entrance, the Eagle had immediately turned to face him, allowing the last of the dead guards to slide off the blades of the stolen sai held firmly in his right hand.

It should not have been his first thought when faced by this still obviously dangerous commander of the Kagaku Ninjatai, but Egobossler could not help thinking that the man looked beautiful. The morning sun streaming through the window back lit the standing man making him appear haloed in gold. Gatchaman stood posed before him, completely nude with his body glistening with sweat and come that caught the treacherous morning light making him almost glitter and shimmer in the darkened room. From the side, the roaring fire cast its orange red glow upon him as well, practically highlighting the streams and trickles of come smeared and beaded upon his body, making them sparkle like jewels upon his nude frame. Helm could not help having his attention completely arrested by this alluring beauty before him, his eyes most specially drawn to the viscous fluid streaming down the man’s inner thighs and dripping from his buttocks.

The Galactor leader found that he could not tear his eyes away from this dangerous being of pure sexual intensity and perfection. The only coherent thought he could muster while staring at this vision was his mind’s screaming insistence that the Eagle could not possibly be on his feet. The man had just spent the last twenty-four hours being rigorously gangbanged by over sixty men, he shouldn’t be able to stand much less fight and kill ten guards and the two commandos sent to terminate him.

The sight of the man lifting his stolen sai and taking a defensive stance spurred Egobossler into action, prompting him to draw his sword. Later, he could not say what his intentions were when he engaged blades with his opponent.

Within a few passes, the Galactor leader quickly realised that he had the clear advantage. The Eagle was good with the sai, but the weapon was only excellent for close quarters fighting. Helm’s sword kept him too far to allow him within effective striking distance. Gatchaman was also very obviously exhausted while Helm was well rested and fresh.

The only advantage the Eagle had was Helm’s distraction by the play of sunlight and firelight upon the man’s tattoos and bare skin, which glistened with sweat and fresh and crusted come. However, that factor was hardly enough to turn the tide of battle in Gatchaman’s favour.

Remembering too the string of ‘defeats’ the previous day, Helm Egobossler was not about to let the Eagle win this bout. Not especially when this time, he had the clear advantage.

*~*~*

Ken knew he was in trouble the moment Egobossler engaged him in battle. The surprise on his side had been very instrumental in helping him to fight off and kill the ten guards and two Iron Commandos who came in to terminate him. The men had literally been caught with their pants down and had no defence against their suddenly dangerous, formerly ‘broken’ fuck toy. The Galactor leader’s return, however, was completely unexpected; though to be fair Ken knew he should have guessed that the man would want assurance of his death and come to check.

Unfortunately, Ken couldn’t deal with this stroke of bad luck right now. He knew that he was already on the verge of collapse. He had had no medical attention for his earlier dead faint from overexertion. His body had been severely taxed by the twenty-four hours of rigorous near non-stop sex with over sixty men. Really, the Galactors could be forgiven for being taken completely by surprise to discover that he could stand much less fight after having his brains fucked out of him for that long.

He was paying for it in spades right now. The burst of adrenaline would only last so long. Ken knew he couldn’t stand up to a long drawn out fight against the determined and well rested Galactor leader. The man knew this too. Ken could see that Egobossler recognized the exhaustion in his eyes and pressed all the harder upon him. The man was slowly but surely driving Ken across the room.

Ken tried desperately to separate Egobossler from his sword. He knew he was fighting for his life. He could feel his body failing him with every strike and parry he weaved with the twin Sai. Only his iron will kept him on his feet. It seemed too unfair to come so close when his team had just arrived to rescue him…

Ken remembered too well how Nambu had been shot in front of them… how Chouka eventually died in his arms… He couldn’t let Egobossler do this to his team too. He couldn’t let the Galactor leader win and kill him in front of his team.

In a last desperate move, Ken caught Egobossler’s blade in the prongs of the two Sai. This, however, was a clear mistake as the Count soon showed him by pressing his superior strength upon this challenge.

Ken could only cry out in helpless protest when Egobossler used his greater strength to disarm him and send the Sai flying through the air. However, to Ken’s shock instead of following through to stab him with his sword, the Galactor leader dropped it to grab Ken’s wrists and wrenched them overhead. Ken was so stunned by the unexpected move, the Count had pushed him upon the bed and on his back before he could muster his exhausted body into putting up a struggle.

Held down once more on the come soaked mattress with the Galactor leader pressed up against him between his trembling legs, Ken had struggled almost desperately to escape, but his body betrayed him. He was just too worn out and weak to push Egobossler off him.

When the man firmly secured his wrists overhead with one hand to free his other hand, Ken had expected to feel a knife across his throat in short order. This expectation almost had him in tears when he realised he had failed his team. It was not death he feared so much as what Ken knew he’d leave behind when his team found him dead or bleeding to death on a come soaked bed upon which he’d obviously been gang raped.

However, Egobossler surprised him again. Instead of extracting a gun or a blade with which to end his life, the Count drew down his zipper and impaled Ken upon his cock. The shock of the sudden invasion drew an involuntary shriek from Ken’s lips as the man stab into him straight to the balls.

“Egobossler! What are you— ?” Ken arched awkwardly under the Galactor leader, trying to angle his hips so that the man wouldn’t tear his already sorely abused passage with his brutal thrusts.

As much as it was a relief for him to realise Egobossler was more interested in fucking rather than killing him, Ken still could not believe what the man was doing. However, a small part of him could understand the why. Ever since he woke as a captive of the Galactors, Ken had realised that Egobossler wanted to crush his spirit. The man even tried to have him gang raped. He was not interested in his consent. The Galactor leader had been furious with how Ken had turned around his power games by accepting the gang assault and making of it an orgy with his willing cooperation. Practically ordering the shift guards to continue his sexual abuse was nothing more than an indulgence in cruelty in some small hope too that it would weaken and break him.

In that split second, Ken recognised the frustration Egobossler had felt for his refusal to ‘cooperate’ and be a rape victim. He knew this was the man’s last-ditch effort to hurt and break him. However— if it would distract the man enough to save his life… if he could keep the Galactor leader focussed on raping him instead of remembering that the Kagaku Ninjatai were about and that he should kill him instead…

“What the hell, Egobossler! Stop! I’ve had enough of this, stop!” He kicked uselessly on either side of the Galactor leader as if he was trying and failing to find either purchase or the leverage to push effectively at the determined man. Additionally, the firm hold the Count had upon one hip ensured Ken couldn’t get his knees between their bodies to try and kick him off, thus contributing to the helpless image Ken wanted to portray to him.

“Stop it. Egobossler? I can’t— take— “ From the glow of triumph and eagerness in the man’s eyes, Ken knew he had him even as the older man began to employ a hard brutal pace. “Stop!

“Get off me. Haven’t you had enough? Get off!”

The Galactor leader was thrusting harder and faster into him with his every cry of protest. As Ken had guessed, the man was getting off his ‘rape’. He had tuned out their surroundings and forgotten about the invasion of ISO forces.

In a sudden flashback, Egobossler’s face had disappeared before Ken’s eyes and he saw Winters right before him. And he remembered the early months of their ‘project’ before the psychiatrist brought him to the club. He remembered the difficult and painful introduction to penetrative sex. Remembered the man’s ugly twisted expression of triumph which he had claimed was pure acting when he tore into Ken those first few times of simulated rape until Ken learned how to relax to stop himself from fighting the violating intrusion and spare himself the damage from unprepared sex.

The Doms at the club respected their Subs. They fucked him to give him as much pleasure as he gave them. Ken had essentially influenced the Galactor soldiers into giving him a similar consideration— he made them care about striving to give him pleasure and bring him to orgasm as many times as they could manage it.

It was not the same with men like Winters and Egobossler. They did not want him willing. They wanted him reluctant and unable to fight them off. They wanted him humiliated and in pain. They wanted and revelled in the power rape gave them. However, the two men were not cut from the same cloth. Surprisingly, Ken actually thought the Galactor leader to be the better man. Winters had coached his abuse in lies and deceit to make Ken believe he was on his side. Egobossler was nothing but honest in his desire to hurt and humiliate Ken.

In hindsight, he should have been suspicious of Winters after the torture and interrogation ‘practice’ with cigarettes and ice. The Doms at the club were certainly angry with the psychiatrist when they first found the star like scars on his flesh. Ken knew that the Club Master had spoken very firmly with Winters on the subject and they had never used cigarettes ever again and certainly never in their scenes with the club patrons.

The flashback faded leaving Egobossler’s snarling face over Ken’s now as the man fucked him determinedly. Ken knew in an instant that if the man stayed angry he would be dead. He had to give him what he wanted.

“Please… I’ve had more than I can take…” He let his voice crack a little with his exhaustion as he ‘strained’ to pull his wrists free of the vice like grip holding them over his head. “Stop. *Please* stop.”

As he knew it would, Egobossler’s eyes sparkled in triumph and desire. Ken closed his eyes as if in defeat and turned away while gritting his teeth. He couldn’t let the Galactor leader read the truth from his eyes.

Outside the room, the sounds of battle raged on, but here the two men were like in a world of their own. Ken cried out in protest and pain every so often whenever the Galactor leader thrust especially hard or fast into him; keeping Egobossler completely focussed on him as he writhed and squirmed helplessly beneath the man as if in pain and reluctant pleasure from his determined assault. He even whimpered and cried the occasional broken ‘please’ and ‘stop’ to add to his charade.

As the brutal fucking wore on though, Ken was frighteningly aware that it was feeling less like an act and becoming more real with every passing minute. Unlike the Iron Commandos or the guards over whom he had somewhat managed a manner of control by making them desire and therefore not hurt him, he had none of this rapport with the Galactor leader. Ken was realising that he had absolutely no control over the man fucking him like he wanted to hurt him rather than seek pleasure with his flesh.

“No… Egobossler, stop.” He tried and failed at a real attempt to pull his wrists free of the bruising grip. “Stop this…”

He couldn’t arrest his instincts to fight and struggle harder. “Stop!”

The Count’s face twisted into an even uglier expression of triumph and desire. “Get off me!”

Ken couldn’t kill the panic in his breast. It was becoming real. He was too aware that this man wasn’t in his thrall. In all his previous sexual trysts, Ken had always given consent in some form or another. He either trusted his partner or had some form of control (no matter how tenacious). This… this was truly one moment when there was no consent from him… and he had absolutely no control.

“Get off!” The tears came unbidden and he just could not stop them.

Ken could feel himself beginning to crack under Egobossler’s gleefully determined assault. The irony could not have been more absurd; he had accepted being gangbanged and rigorously ravaged by his enemies for nearly the entire time he was their prisoner; in the last twenty-four hours, over sixty— nearly seventy Galactors had repeatedly used him as a come receptacle for their pleasure, and yet it was this single attack by the Galactor leader that was going to break him.

“Please…”

*~*~*

Helm almost could not breathe for the breakthrough he was achieving with this assault. This was real, there was *real* desperate effort from the man struggling beneath him to try to escape him and push him off.

“No… Egobossler, stop. Stop!”

He exalted in the power and control he had over the Kagaku Ninjatai commander. This was what he had been seeking earlier. This was what he had tried to create when he directed his Iron Commandos to gang fuck their helpless prisoner.

“Get off of me! Get off!”

No… Not until he had had the Eagle fucked enough for him. The Galactor leader thrust even more energetically into his victim. There was moisture gathering on the edges of Gatchaman’s eyes, making Helm’s heart leap in his realisation that the man was crying. He knew then that he had at last succeeded. Helm knew then they had worn out the man and that *this* fuck perhaps was the last straw which finally broke their most hated enemy.

“Please…”

Unfortunately, Helm had no time to enjoy the moment. For it was at that exact instant that the door to the room slammed open to admit the Condor.

Helm stared death in the face with the Kagaku Ninjatai second in command’s entrance. He could literally feel the passage of the man’s shocked eyes as they fell upon the nude Eagle lying crushed under him. The steel grey eyes instantly took in the bleeding wrists and rope burned ankles and thighs, heavily bruised waist and hips, mauled neck and shoulders, the thick crusting translucent fluids liberally staining his body and the stream of come leaking from his arse around the cock stabbed straight into his puckered rose.

Helm’s position could not have been more incriminating to be found balls deep on top of their nude and very obviously viciously gang raped and sexually tortured comrade. He knew with that one look from the Condor that the Kagaku Ninjatai gunner was Gatchaman’s lover and that he’d just signed his own warrant of death.

In an instant, Helm felt himself grabbed by his hair and the back of his coat and flung across the room to smash against a wall. At the Condor’s murderous expression and slow approach, Helm scrambled to his feet and dived for the window. He couldn’t believe how thankful he was now that the decorative grill was so weak and easily taken out when he crashed through the window taking it, glass and the light curtains with it. The snow helped to break his two-storey fall.

“Sire!”

Looking towards the caller, Helm saw Machandol waving at him from a jeep. Sensing danger from above him, he ducked and ran in time to avoid the chain whip from G-5’s kusarigama.

“Egobossler!” The Kagaku Ninjatai’s pilot’s voice fairly roared from the window above him. But the man didn’t give chase and Helm didn’t look back as he ran for his life.

*~*~*

The moment Egobossler crashed through the window, Joe forgot him to turn his attention upon Ken. He already saw Ryu run to the window with the long chain of his kusarigama drawn out. The pilot could handle matters, Ken— needed his attention *now*.

The nude man determinedly pushed himself off the come soaked bed to stand and face him. “Joe.”

“Ken…” Joe immediately reached for his blue wings, took them off to drape them over his commander’s shoulders and wrapped them around him.

He counted twelve bodies upon the floor, the majority of which were nude or barely dressed. However, Joe knew these men were far from the only ones who had gang fucked his lover. The bed was practically flooded with the spent passions of the bastards.

The Kagaku Ninjatai gunner could not begin to describe how furious and possessive he had felt to see Ken so humiliatingly exposed and obviously gang raped within an inch of his life. Joe was completely appalled that there was even semen beaded on Ken’s eyelashes, attesting to how come-drenched and soaked the Galactors had made him in the full day they had held him as a captive to service their lusts.

Ever since he and Ken got together, Joe had considered the viewing of Ken’s nude body to be his exclusive privilege. Even when swimming, Ken wore a swim shirt and knee length trunks. The only others he allowed to see Ken in the nude were Jun and Ryu, and even so less and less since they settled into their separate relationships. Under special circumstances, Joe would deign to allow the Club patrons to admire Ken’s completely unadorned body. However, for the most part, he had always enforced ‘zoo’ rules, as Ken laughingly called it; for while others could look, only Joe was allowed to touch him. Confronted now by the evidence that many others had abused and repeatedly violated his lover, Joe was seeing the world in a haze of red.

“Joe?” His lover’s voice broke him out of his storm cloud of rage.

“Joe, please… Just take me home.” Ken told him softly as he bowed his head and clutched the blue wings tighter around him.

“Ken…” Joe moved forward worriedly to pull his love into his embrace. He couldn’t remember ever hearing Ken sound so small and tired before. The slightly shorter man melted into his hug and Joe could feel him shivering. He knew then that it must have been a close thing; that the Galactors had brought Ken near the breaking point.

Movement near the door brought their attention to Jinpei who had just arrived carrying Ken’s soot covered clothes. “I found— “ his voice trailed off as his eyes took in the scene before him.

This was apparently the last straw for the severely taxed man. Joe’s grip tightened about the man as he felt Ken’s legs give way. “Ken? Ken!”

Joe cradled his commander’s limp body against his chest. He wasn’t sure about what to say to Jinpei who could only gape at him and Ken with his mouth opening and closing in silent shock and horror.

“Jinpei.” Ryu’s hand clamped on his shoulder. “Go keep Jun and the ISO soldiers away from this room.” The pilot told him gently but firmly. “Joe and I will take care of Ken.”

The boy very gratefully dash out of the room leaving the three men alone, completely unaware that he had fled with Ken’s clothes. Joe looked grimly towards the bed as he strode towards the bathroom with his charge. Ryu did not hesitate in his path towards the fireplace to carefully pick out a burning log which he could throw in the centre of the come sodden sheets.

*~*~*

Joe rested upon the bed as he listened to the sound of the shower. Ken had been in there for quite a while since they returned to their rooms, but Joe let him be for the time being.

The day had been eventful enough since the Kagaku Ninjatai and the ISO Forces tracked him down and completely decimated the chateau Egobossler had brought them to. It was just unfortunate that despite their best efforts, there were two escapees, Egobossler and Machandol.

With his blue wings wrapped around his commander, there was no way anyone could have missed noticing that Gatchaman was nude when the Kagaku Ninjatai carried him out of the chateau. Despite too Jinpei’s efforts to divert the ISO marines and Joe and Ryu’s covert attempt to destroy the room where Ken had been held captive, the Kagaku Ninjatai couldn’t find enough firewood to burn the mattress and bed clothes to ashes before other members of the ISO forces came in to discover them.

They need not have worried that tales would spread. The loyal men assured the Kagaku Ninjatai that they would never talk about what was discovered at the chateau. The marines additionally acted to terminate every Galactor at the base with extreme prejudice before they razed the building and its surrounding facilities to the ground. The ISO forces would not suffer to let this Golgotha continue to exist after their departure. There were over two hundred Galactors at the chateau…

The Kagaku Ninjatai didn’t care, they knew that Ken’s rapists stood among the ranks of those men at the base. From the state of the bed and the bruising on his body, they suspected too that Ken could have spent most if not the whole of the time he’d been held captive being rigorously gang raped by their enemies.

Joe refused to relinquish his hold on Ken even after they arrived at base. He took immediate charge of cleaning Ken up though he allowed the doctors to help him wash his unconscious lover out with an enema and even had them stomach pump him.

After that, he did not let anyone else assist him save for Jun and Ryu who came in to help him to support Ken in the showers while he thoroughly shampooed Ken’s hair and scrubbed his skin with a soft sponge to clean him of the come caked and crusted over his entire body. It took them hours and it was very telling and worrying to them that Ken didn’t wake through the whole process.

However, even clean, the bruises on him were still stark evidence of his ordeal in Galactor hands. Many of the nurses were moved to tears when they came in to take over treatment of Ken’s injuries with soothing gels and balms for the bleeding chafe marks, rope burns, bruises, bite marks and friction burns.

 _Leaving Jun and Jinpei to watch over Ken, Joe found himself quickly ushered into their main physician’s private office by Ryu. Joe could not remember ever seeing the young doctor looking quite this old before._

 _“You’re familiar with the Winters debacle?” The man launched straight into it as he put his glasses on again to stare at Joe._

 _“Not in intimate detail, but yes Ken told me about it. As did Nambu Chouka…”_

 _“Good, then let me assure you that Ken has come in here in a worse state. And he walked in on his own stream that time.”_

 _Ryu snorted. “More like Chouka frog marched him in to see you.”_

 _“And it was right that he did! What that bastard did…” The man was holding his pencil so hard Joe thought it was going to snap._

 _The doctor had to take a few calming breaths again before he could speak. “This— ordeal isn’t as bad as Ken’s last one because the Galactors didn’t whip him or beat him. The— injuries are very honestly quite light considering the length of time he was their captive and— probably the number of men who…”_

 _The doctor took in a deep breath before he looked Joe in the eye. “I’m more concerned about his mind, Condor.”_

 _Joe grimaced. He had known this was coming. After Winters, Ken never trusted another psychiatrist. He would speak to Nambu and their physician, but not to any other doctor. Moreover, Joe suspected Ken probably would talk to his team more than he ever would to the older men. It made him feel suddenly very old._

 _“Joe, it was not your fault. It was not anyone’s fault!” The doctor snarled at his expression._

 _“Wrong.” Ryu told them unhappily. “Ken will take the blame on his own shoulders no matter what anyone says. He will want you to punish him.”_

 _Joe stared at him in outrage for the suggestion. “The fuck I’ll— “_

 _“Unfortunately, Ryu is right.” The doctor looked very tired as he stared down at his hands. “We’re not talking about right and wrong here, Joe, we’re talking about how Ken will view it.”_

 _“He didn’t ask to be captured!”_

 _“No, but he gave the Galactors the opportunity to capture him.” Ryu reminded him grimly. “In Ken’s mind, he’ll rationalise and figure that he brought this upon himself.”_

 _“Then hasn’t he been ‘punished’ enough with his gang rape? Why would he expect— ?”_

 _“For putting himself in danger and making it necessary for us to rescue him. For— for being unfaithful to you.”_

 _Joe thought that all the breath had been shocked out of his body with Ryu’s reluctant words, but he could not dispute the twisted logic Ken would apply to the situation. They knew the man too well._

 _Joe closed his eyes tight as he tried to work around the logic— try to figure out a way to challenge and turn Ken’s thinking about to—_

 _“Joe.” Ryu gripped his arm to shake him from his desperate thoughts. “As much as I hate this too, he’s too fragile to take it if you challenge him on this, Joe._

 _“He’s never really dealt with what Winters did to him. The war happened before I could convince him to begin to trust again and see a counsellor who could actually help him.” Ryu told him sadly. “You were god send since— since you wanted him in a way I never could. He needed unconditional love and trust, and he got that from you. Without Nambu Chouka, you are the only one he will trust with his soul and listen to now, Joe. But that also means you can shatter him to pieces if you push him too far.”_

 _“Joe,” their physician spoke as well in support of Ryu’s words. “We’re— we’re putting a lot of unfair responsibility on you for Ken’s mental health, but frankly we have no choice. We haven’t the time— Gatchaman hasn’t the time or patience to let us carefully break him down and rebuild him with a healthier mind set._

 _“He needs some of his lies to keep him from breaking. And we need you to help keep him stable until— until the war is over and peace gives us the luxury of time to properly help him._

 _“Ken still isn’t ready to reach out to accept the help and support we all desperately want to offer him, Joe.” The doctor told him softly, “You’re his only hope now. And as bad an idea as it is, you need to help him reinforce the stories he tells himself to stay sane.”_

 _“Stories?”_

 _“He knows when he’s lying to himself, Joe. It seems unbelievable, but Ken is aware of how fragile he actually is.”_

 _Joe could say little else to these words of warning. Besides, Ken woke up soon after and called them together for a debriefing. It still chilled Joe to remember how Ken calmly told them of his sexual abuse by their enemies._

 _He spoke of the matter almost clinically, telling them of Egobossler’s threats, and what he thought was behind the Galactor leader’s motivation in first raping him; then setting his Iron Commandos to gang rape him; and after that arranging for shifts of guards to continue gang fucking him through the night. Ken seemed coolly accepting of his sexual abuse as being preferable to interrogation and torture._

 _One thing he was very firm about was that he was not a victim. The Galactors may not have given him a choice, but he *accepted* the experience to steer them towards an activity which wasted their time. It could have been much worse. At the least, the Galactors had not damaged him as they could have, had it ‘really’ been gang rape._

 _No one believed him, of course. Even Ken knew they didn’t believe him, but no one challenged him either. For all of Ken’s bravado, they knew that his captivity under the Galactors had brought the man right upon the edge of breaking him. Joe remembered noticing a bit of moisture just at the edge of Ken’s eyes back at the chateau. And he did not believe them to be crocodile tears._

 _The doctors kept him for observation through the morning and the whole afternoon despite his protests. Joe just used the opportunity given to feed his lover as much as he could tempt the man with. Knowing his need to fuss, Ken did not fight him on this and accepted the breakfast, lunch and dinner Joe chose for him. The doctors also took the opportunity to give Ken more of the specialised radiation treatment, which kept him alive._

 _However, no one had yet told Ken that he could not ever risk using the Hyper Shoot again as the technique would kill him. Joe figured he would get around to telling him this when the time was right. For now, they had to weather this hurdle of psychological trauma first._

 _It was early evening before the doctors finally allowed Joe to bring Ken back to their shared quarters. The moment they reached the small suite of rooms, Ken walked straight into the shower._

Joe checked his watch again and marked it as half an hour since Ken started the shower. He got up and stripped off before he knocked on the door to the shower

*~*~*

Ken scrubbed himself with the sponge, careful to not scratch his skin in his fury to wash himself. He was upset and disconcerted with the feelings running through him. After all his adventures— after having the shit fucked out of him by over sixty Galactors in the last twenty-four hours, he couldn’t believe how disturbed he was for that last fuck.

The thought brought a flashback before his eyes again. Ken could still feel the burn of Egobossler’s cock as it drove and twisted within him. The man hadn’t said a word to him as he held him down and fucked him, his face twisted in ugly triumph as Ken struggled and cried beneath him.

“It was an act. Please… it really was an act. I needed him to believe he was fucking me without consent. He needed to believe it was true rape this time.” Ken told himself angrily as he stubbed at his face again to wipe away the tears.

He took deep shuddering breaths as he smoothed the soapy sponge over his waist and hips again, desperately trying to banish the feel of the Galactor leader’s firm grip upon his hip. “Come on, Ken, that was the fourth time he fucked you. It was no different to the other three times.”

Unfortunately, his heart and mind remained unconvinced. Because, Ken did know it was a lie. Egobossler had caught him by surprise. They were supposed to be fighting to the death. The man shocked Ken when he stabbed into him with his cock rather than taking his life. Moreover, in the last moments, Ken had been fighting for real. It stopped being an act when he realised his weakened body couldn’t break free of the hands restraining him.

 _“No… Egobossler, stop. Stop!_

 _“Get off of me! Get off!”_

 _“Please…”_

Those last words were real. As much as Ken desperately wanted to lie to himself this was the one time his lies failed spectacularly.

A knock on the shower door let him know that Joe was not going to let him wallow alone in his misery any longer. He could have called to his lover to warn him off or deny him entrance, but Ken stilled his tongue. He needed Joe. Perhaps life would make sense again in his arms.

*~*~*

Joe stepped in behind Ken and fitted himself comfortably flushed up against the smaller man’s back with his hardening erection slotted up against the cleft of Ken’s buttocks. He paused a moment to just hold his love in his arms, letting his strength calm the tremors that wracked the other man’s frame.

“I already washed you clean, Ken.” Joe whispered in his lover’s ear as he took the soapy sponge from Ken’s hand and resumed rubbing it over the smaller man’s chest and nipples. “I made a quick job of getting rid of the worst of it at the Galactor base, then Ryu and Jun helped me to support you in the bathroom of the medical centre for a final scrub down. It was my hand that scrubbed you of Galactor come and shampooed clean the mess they made of your silky hair, Ken. *My* hand that cleaned you up *completely*.”

Joe deliberately ran the sponge down Ken’s chest towards his groin and brushed it down his thighs. “I took my time scrubbing you down, Love. I cleaned every millimetre of you, inside and out. Don’t think I didn’t give you an enema either or had you stomach pumped to get rid of every millilitre of come they deposited into you since yesterday.

“Your stomach was empty when you woke up, love. That was why you were so hungry. You hadn’t realised that, had you?

“I’ve already washed you clean of their stink. I refused to let anything of them remain on or in you, Ken Washio. You are *mine*.”

Ken turned within the encirclement of Joe’s arms to face him. With the water cascading down upon them, Joe could not tell if Ken had any tears on his face, but he could see the turmoil in his eyes. “This is mine, love.” He brought the sponge down to rub it suggestively over Ken’s buttocks and down the cleft of his arse. “Nothing has changed that. *No one* can change that except you. And you’re going to have to try very hard to convince me to let you go and make me relinquish my claim on this.”

“Joe…”Ken’s voice cracked as he put his head on Joe’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Joe asked him carefully as he smoothly and gently stroked the sponge over Ken’s shoulders and back.

“I— was stupid. Ran myself to the ground and allowed Egobossler to capture me.”

Joe very carefully did not take in a sharp breath as he recognised how right Ryu had been about Ken’s thought processes. “And— how were you punished for that? You did do well in spite of the circumstance, you know? You escaped interrogation.”

Ken shuddered against him. “By— by encouraging them to gangbang me instead…”

Joe made Ken look up at him. “Interrogation would have been worse. They could have killed or maimed you. You’re intact and— like you said during debriefing, they wasted their time.

“Tell me how you encouraged them not to hurt you.”

Ken stiffened against him. Joe slapped him lightly on the butt. “That is why you’re so worried, aren’t you? You were unfaithful to me to save yourself from being hurt. You made them desire and *love* you.”

Ken gulped as he looked up at Joe. Joe could not hold back his act of nonchalance any longer and took pity on his lover. He pulled Ken into a kiss that made his toes curl and his erection jump up against his stomach.

“You’re mine, love. You did what you had to do to survive and saved yourself from harm.”

“I goaded Egobossler into fucking me, Joe. He was at first set on just torturing me.” Ken’s words were breathless against his lips as he let Joe kiss him lazily. “Machandol had a camera on me like— like when they held Nambu Chouka prisoner. They found the tattoos and— and the scars.”

“Go on— “

“It got him curious. He— He had me brought to that room and had the guards tie me to the bed. And— and I challenged him. Said— said it just takes one reluctant party to make it rape, so I challenged him to demonstrate how great a lover he was.”

“Didn’t amount to much, did he?” Joe grinned down at him; he knew how merciless Ken could be.

“Came twice to my one, and that time well before me too.” Ken grinned back at him.

“So then you got him mad at you. So mad he forgot all about interrogation and tried to have you gang fucked into submission.”

“Yes…” Ken’s voice went small again as he tucked his face against Joe’s chest.

“How many?” Ken had glossed over the abuse during debriefing, but Joe knew that his lover needed to be honest and to share the details with someone else rather than hold it a secret known only to himself.

“T— t— twe— twenty-eight. F— four squads of the— the Iron Commandos.” Ken murmured against his skin.

Joe took deep calming breaths as his arms tightened around Ken’s shoulders. “How long?”

“S— se— seven hours.”

“How many times did you come?” As much as he wanted to curse and scream at the outrage of someone else fucking his lover… *Acceptance*, he knew he had to show acceptance for the calculation Ken employed to seduce his rapists.

“Th— three wet. The last three dry.”

“And you were beautiful when you came, weren’t you?” Joe made him look up again so that he could kiss him. “You made them want you. Made them thirst to see you screaming and shaking in orgasm upon their cock.”

“Yes…”

“Good boy. They wouldn’t give a single thought towards trying to hurt you if they wanted to see you come.” Joe told him approvingly. “You turned their intention from rape to giving pleasure and you made them fight for the privilege of making you orgasm, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

The words started slowly, but as Ken spoke, Joe could feel him grow more confident in confiding in him since he didn’t react with disgust or push him away. It struck him then that Ken had been very nervous about how Joe would respond to what had happened to him, and perhaps even feared he would recoil in disgust for what he did to survive.

“What happened after that?”

“Egobossler fucked me again.”

“Sad bastard, and since you were already all fucked out, he couldn’t make you come, could he?”

“Not at all.”

“And after that?”

“The guard detail started.”

“How many?”

“Ten regular soldiers. Probably double their usual numbers. They changed shifts every four hours.”

Joe took in a deep breath as he did his mental calculations, and let it out again before he could speak. “So that was another forty Galactors who gang fucked you before we could come get you.”

“I need another rose.” Perhaps Ken had said that in jest, but Joe would not have it.

“No.” Joe looked at him firmly as he caressed the ones already on Ken’s back. “These were earned with the trusted lovers of our club. You’ll not pollute that canvas and count our enemies’ efforts among them.”

Ken’s eyes had widened and Joe could feel his arms clutch him tighter for that statement. It was obvious that he liked Joe’s clear acceptance of his past. His kiss of agreement sealed the unvoiced decision between them that they would never more add to the tattoos on Ken’s flesh, for Joe would never agree to share Ken with anyone.

“Joe— I’m just glad you *could* find me.” Ken told him quietly against his lips when they finally broke the kiss. “Egobossler promised ‘regular’ interrogation in the morning. I’m not sure how long I could have stood up to torture after the marathon sex.”

“You’d never betray us.” Joe told him firmly.

“I wouldn’t expect to be conscious for any worthwhile period.” Ken admitted softly. “And after that…”

Joe’s arms tightened around the shivering man. It had been a close thing. Given how sick and physically worn out Ken already was, what Egobossler had promised would have made the two weeks Ken spent as a sex slave for Winters seem like a rehearsal. Only this time, Ken wouldn’t have had the strength and constitution to survive servicing the entire Galactor base.

“I couldn’t have escaped on my own without my bird style.” Ken told him with a shudder. “If you hadn’t arrived…”

“But we did, and you’re safe with me now.” Joe reminded him. “Don’t dwell on the what-if’s, Ken. Don’t dwell.”

They had been frantic in their search for Ken. When they finally found him though, Kamo Gishichou had been inconsolable when he learned how badly their enemies abused Ken. The other ISO radio operators, who had worked through the night to scan the airwaves and track down Ken’s beacon, were equally distressed. Ken had asked to meet each of them and he had thanked them personally for finding him when the odds had seemed almost impossible. He even assured them that he knew they had done their best to help him.

“You still did good, Ken. You worked on those guards too, didn’t you, got them to release your bondage bit by bit?” Joe ploughed on thinking of the rope on the floor and the dead bodies they had found in the room. “When you heard us breaking in, you freed yourself from what little they had left to keep you tied up and killed the ones with you; ten guards and the additional two Iron Commandos Egobossler sent in to terminate you; not too shabby, Gatchaman.”

Ken snorted against his chest. “Adrenaline, gotta love it. They didn’t know what hit them. Didn’t let them even get to their weapons before I gutted them or slashed their throats.

“Egobossler returning caught me by surprise. I thought he’d run as soon as you appeared, I didn’t expect him to check on me first before he left.”

“And you were running on empty when he suddenly appeared.” Joe fitted the last of the pieces together with these words. “You were already— sick and the all day long gang fucking didn’t do your body any favours either.

“You were lucky, Ken.” Joe pushed him back so that he could look Ken in the eye. “Egobossler fucked you instead of killing you when he had the chance. You spun a web over him and he forgot all about how dangerous you were as an enemy— “

“For the pleasure of raping me,” Ken told him quietly. “He didn’t like my giving ‘consent’ to his soldiers. Death would have been too easy— too quick and painless…”

“You let him believe you were fighting back so that he’d focus on raping you.” Joe hugged him close again as his mind boggled over the twisted logic that led to the scene he walked into.

“Yes. It worked. He didn’t kill me when he should have.”

“You’re a damn lucky bastard that fucker was thinking with his dick.” Joe breathed calmly into Ken’s hair, letting the scent of his shampoo ground him and reassure him that Ken was still alive and safely with him.

“I’m okay, Joe. I really am.” Ken gently pushed him away and took the sponge from Joe’s hand to put it back on the shelf. “I’ve had worse experiences. I’ve told you about them, haven’t I?”

Still faced away from him, Ken washed the last of the soap suds from his skin and hair. “Even if Egobossler did throw me to the barracks as he had threatened to, it would only have been comparable to what I did with Winters.

“I’ve told you about that. I used to get fucked all weekend long then got up Monday morning for a full Ninjatai workout at the gym and combat simulator. Not to talk about the time when he had me spend two memorable weeks chained in a private dungeon as a sex slave servicing a near constant stream of groups and individuals.

“They kept me blindfolded, nude and chained to the floor the entire time. He’d come in to care for me every morning and give me an enema to clean me out. He’d feed me my only meal then of bread crusts, cut fruit and water. I’d have, at most this half hour to rest while he tended to my basic needs and prepared me for my lovers.

“The moment he left, my lovers would start arriving again, sometimes in groups, sometimes individually… but I’d have a cock up my arse and down my throat with very little respite until he came back in the morning to help me with my toilet and feed me. And the times they didn’t fuck me, they whipped me or played with my body with our collection of toys.”

“This was just *one* day of gang fucking. I’ve had many more days in longer stretches, Joe. They didn’t even beat me. This was nothing.

“Compared to an underground dungeon, the Galactors made me much more comfortable. It was snowing outside but I didn’t feel the cold. There was actually a lit fireplace in the room and I had a bed. Almost all my other gang fucks were on cold stone or concrete, the warmest surface I was ever given was wood or leather.

“Yes, the bed got increasingly flooded with come, but it was soft, yielding and quite comfortable. I also wasn’t tied completely immobile the entire time. As they later learned, it was a mistake to give me that much liberty, but the last three shifts only tied my wrists behind my back. And the come loosened the ropes.

“They didn’t beat or torture me, Joe. It really wasn’t that awful… As much as you and Chouka would hate to acknowledge it, Winters did succeed in desensitising me to gang rape and sexual torture…”

Joe had stayed silent throughout this whole ‘speech’. He hadn’t tried to touch Ken at all to make the man face him but let him talk. Ryu’s words echoed in his ears again when Ken finally turned to face him.

“Without Nambu Chouka, you are the only one he will trust with his soul and listen to now, Joe. But that also means you can shatter him to pieces if you push him too far.”

Ken’s words were said with utmost confidence, however, Ken’s eyes told a starkly different story. Joe could read his true thoughts telling him that Ken was hanging on to his composure by the thinnest of threads; that if he pushed too hard, the man would shatter right there in front of him.

Joe pulled him into the gentlest of kisses, letting Ken feel his love and complete acceptance. “I believe you, Ken.” He murmured against his lips when he finally ended the kiss.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to punish you for being stupid and not rescheduling your radiation treatment *and* letting yourself get so run down you fainted on a mission.”

“I’m sorry.” Ken shivered as he leaned into Joe’s embrace.

“I know that, love.” Joe guided Ken out of the shower and pulled a towel around them both to begin drying them off. “So let me tell you what we’re going to do about it.”

Ken gulped as Joe gave him a benign smile while they dried each other’s hair. “In a couple of weeks when you’re nicely healed and we’ve got a bit of lull to enjoy, we’ll pay a visit to the Club again. I’d have called ahead to make sure Theodore, Leon and Mistress Suki are in and we’d have a lovely session of corporal punishment, wouldn’t we?”

Joe’s smile grew wider as Ken’s hands tightened over his towel. His beautiful blue eyes were glowing in lustful anticipation. “Yes, they’ll have their whips nicely oiled and ready to tan your hide for being a bad little boy. And they’re going to whip you so soundly you’ll come in your chains for the whole club to see and enjoy. You’ll come so hard you’ll think you’ve gone *blind*.

“Then do you know what I’ll do, love?” Joe whispered against his lips, “I’m going to take you right there in the middle of the club; right where everyone can see you squirming on my cock as I fuck you deep and hard.

“And every one is going to be reminded that you’re mine, Ken. That the *only* cock you’re ever to have up that pretty little arse is *mine*.

“Because they’re going to watch me as I take you on that stage. Ken. They’re going to see me make love to you sweet and slow, and they’ll be reminded that *I* *own* you. They’ll be reminded and that the club is only privileged to see you come when *I’ve* asked for assistance in disciplining you in our favourite way, or when you’re coming on *my* cock.”

“Oh gods, Joe, you know what it does to me when you talk to me like that.” Ken’s breathing was almost hitched and short with his arousal.

“I know too well, love.” Joe hugged the smaller man firmly to him letting him feel his erection rubbing against his. “Now come to bed, I missed you last night.”

*~*~*

At a new base, Egobossler was staring at his bed. He couldn’t believe what Gatchaman’s brief stay as his prisoner had wrought upon his mind and emotions. Helm thought he was going mad.

He had entered his room only to find himself staring at his bed and imagining the Eagle lying nude upon it looking rumpled and inviting. A blink banished the image, but he just could not stop staring.

At the end, before the Condor burst into the room and tore him off his lover, Helm remembered that he’d finally had Gatchaman right where he wanted. When the Kagaku Ninjatai and the ISO forces attacked, the Eagle must have thought he was saved. His standing free when Egobossler entered the room told the Galactor leader that their erstwhile prisoner succeeded in deceiving the guards into believing he was broken and harmless. Indeed, after being rigorously gang fucked for nearly twenty-four hours, Helm though it astonishing that the man could even stand much less fight and kill the ten guards and two Iron Commandos sent to kill him. However, the Eagle clearly hadn’t counted on Helm’s appearance. The man was too worn out to put up a challenging fight when they engaged blades.

In hindsight, Helm knew that he should have killed the man when given the chance. However, apparently the Eagle had performed much too well in seducing his senses into wanting to see him dominated and impaled upon a cock. Because otherwise, Helm could not for the life of him explain why he did not immediately stab the man through the heart. Instead, he’d held the Eagle’s wrists trapped overhead and freed his erection to fuck the man.

All other thoughts had fled his mind the moment he had the man impaled upon his cock again. Moreover, this time Gatchaman tried to fight him. This time it *was* rape because the other man struggled and tried to squirm out from under him and escape his punishing thrusts into his arse. The man actually put up a *real* fight, but was too weakened and sick to break free from Helm’s hold. The Eagle had even yelled at him. He cried for Helm to stop; cried that he had been fucked enough and pleaded for him to stop.

It was beautiful. Helm was quite sure he brought the man to tears. That the earlier rigorous abuse did nearly break the man after all, and that his assault was just the last straw when the man thought he was finally saved by the arrival of his comrades. It was just unfortunate the Condor interrupted him before he could come. Helm couldn’t withhold the shudder that ran through him at the memory of the Kagaku Ninjatai second’s murderous expression.

In hindsight, Helm really did regret not killing Gatchaman to prevent him from being rescued. He had killed Nambu before the Kagaku Ninjatai’s eyes at the crux of their efforts to rescue him. He should have done the same with Gatchaman. However, try as he might, Helm could not regret his distraction. Inwardly, he was crowing for his success in finally drawing pain and despair from the man with this final fucking which saw the man struggling and failing to escape or fight him off.

So many possibilities opened before him now when he thought of Gatchaman. If there was a next time, and Egobossler so wanted there to *be* a next time, they would not make the error of just using rope to secure the Eagle. The next time he caught Gatchaman, he would on the onset use bonds of iron and steel to hold him tight.

The next time he had Gatchaman in his hands Egobossler was determined keep him and make him acknowledge his claim. Perhaps that price would inevitably mean a certain amount of sharing would be expected with his soldiers just to convince the man that exclusivity had greater attractions. It would probably be a good morale booster for the men too to be offered Gatchaman as a barracks whore. A week, or perhaps even two weeks would probably be sufficient to convince the man not to stubbornly reject Egobossler’s offer.

Helm could imagine having the man on his knees between two steel posts on the parade grounds, secured there by manacles on his wrists and loops of chains about his thighs to the posts ensuring his legs would be kept spread. He’d de-transmute him there in front of his soldiers then let them drag his pants down around his thighs and just take him. It would place Gatchaman in the perfect position for his soldiers to just step up to him and fuck his face, or kneel behind him and impale his arse on their cocks. Presented to the whole barracks, lines of soldiers could fuck him for days on end, ensuring his mouth and arse were left empty only for seconds at a time.

Or perhaps he would have Gatchaman presented on a bed of black silk. Chain his wrists, ankles and knees to the sides and corners of the bed while giving just enough play on the chains for his soldiers’ convenience. They’d use a laser knife to cut the man out of strategic places of his uniform to leave an arousing contrast of blue boots and gloves, the red ‘G’ belt, white uniform and pale flash against the black sheets. He’d even provide a couple of red pillows to be placed under his hips.

Egobossler could imagine the scene of his Galactors with their green-gloved hands clamped around bruised hips and tattered belt, kneeling on the bed and forcefully pumping their hips between the chained blue clad legs. Just for the camera, he would leave Gatchaman’s helmet on and just gag him with a pretty, red ball gag.

What would the world think if he were to film and streamed it on the internet; the live broadcast of the great Gatchaman’s gang rape by a never-ending train of Galactors. But again, Egobossler had to wonder what the Eagle’s past sexual experience was like. If he would just take an ordeal like that in stride, in which case arranging such scenes would really be a waste of time apart from voyeuristic entertainment.

It was no fun arranging a gang rape if the victim was not going to fight or demonstrate distress for a sexual assault upon him. However, if filmed, Gatchaman could not possibly allow himself to be seen as ‘enjoying’ the assault or accepting it passively. Wouldn’t he try to fight the chains then?

If so, was that the ‘solution’ for Helm to get the beautiful victim he had had impaled upon his cock that morning. To film and threaten to have it broadcast around the world to demonstrate how the Galactors had turned Gatchaman into their cock whore. Surely, the man wouldn’t give his consent then. Surely, he would struggle and fight just as he had that morning when his comrades were minutes away from rescuing him.

So— was that why the Eagle struggled? Was it because he hadn’t wanted his comrades to see him willingly take a cock up his arse. Did Helm inadvertently succeed in humiliating the Eagle when the Condor found him balls deep inside the man?

The image of Gatchaman’s struggling and pained visage appeared on Helm’s empty bed making the Count smile. Yes, he preferred this image to the one he had imagine earlier. If— when they had a chance to— Helm thought himself determined to try this last scenario. He was a selfish man anyway and he really had little desire to share his toys.

*~*~*

Jun and Ryu found their youngest member in the ready room patiently using a clothes brush to dry scrub the soot off Ken’s shirt. They had been present when the ISO technicians told the teenager that Ken’s uniform had to be discarded; that the prolonged exposure to fire had ruined the specialised circuitry that called fourth their armoured leathers. They all had a ready wardrobe of these clothes anyway so it was a small loss to Ken.

Jinpei, however, took the shirt with him when he left. This more than any other action let Jun and Ryu know that the youth was disturbed by the situation.

“Jinpei, do you want to talk about it?” Jun asked carefully as she took a seat across from him.

“Ken is safe now. We needn’t worry so much about him anymore.” Ryu added softly as he took the seat beside him.

Jinpei didn’t look up, keeping his head bowed and his eyes on the sooty blue white shirt. “I think— I think we should have worried and— fussed a lot more over Ken Aniki then we have.”

The teenager’s hands trembled as they clenched on the shirt and brush even tighter. “I— suspected the existence of his tattoos. The roses— and that butterfly. But I didn’t know they were real until I saw them.” Jinpei told them softly.

“And now that I think about it, I— can remember when Ken Aniki started using a swim shirt and long trunks. And— when he’d changed during the two years Joe Aniki was absent.”

Jun closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and let it out again. “You were far younger and more innocent then, Jinpei. Given how our work has already stolen so much of your childhood and— made you a killer before you reached a high school age…”

“He was badly hurt back then, wasn’t he?” Jinpei finally looked up at them to meet their eyes.

Ryu exchanged a glance with Jun before he was ready to answer. “Yes, Jinpei. And— the doctors believe he was hurt worse back then than he is now.”

Jinpei sucked in a sharp breath at this precious revealing piece of information. “We got the bastards who hurt him that time?”

“Chouka had the one responsible executed for treason.”

“Then it’s up to *us* to get the bastard who hurt him this time.”

They shared a cold grim smile. “That we will, Jinpei. That— “ Ruy held out a hand, which was immediately covered first by Jun’s then by Jinpei’s hand. “That we can make a *promise*.”

*~*~*

It wasn’t over. It was far from over. As much as Joe had hoped his words and handling of Ken would help to stay his demons, it hadn’t been enough. The chateau was too similar to the forest mansion Winters had brought Ken to. The Galactors’ abuse too similar to the regular gang fucking Ken had been trained to endure and ‘enjoy’.

Ryu told Joe about the period after Winters was arrested, when he’d made Ken move in with him so that the man was never alone. Ken had spent a lot of time in his bed then, platonically lying safe in Ryu’s arms while he weathered the nightmares and flashbacks; trauma which Ken never allowed the others to know had plagued his life ever since Winters began this project; ever since that first time Winters took his virginity.

Ken’s captivity among the Galactors blew the floodgates wide open. This time, Ken’s lies to himself hadn’t worked. Joe could not even begin to guess what nightmare had shaken Ken’s foundation to the core and shattered him into little pieces when he awoke to find the man crying and shaking in his arms.

“I can still feel him, Joe. I can feel him in me.” Ken’s tearful eyes stared up at him. “Please, Joe. Replace it. I need you. It feels like forever since we did it. I need you.”

“Ken, there is nothing of them left in or on you.” Joe told him soothingly. “I made sure of it, remember?”

“I can still feel him, Joe.”

‘Him.’ Joe turned the word over in his mind as he remembered how he had found Ken struggling and crying under the Galactor leader.

He made his decision though he was sure any rape counsellor would yell at him for what he was about to do, but frankly he just didn’t know what else to try. Earlier that evening, Joe had gently discouraged Ken from taking him up his arse. He reminded the man that he would still be sore after having been fucked for so long. They had six-nine’d and played with a little frottage instead. Now though, Joe knew that Ken needed reassurance in the most intimate way he could give it to him.

Pulling Ken with him so that the man lay on top of him, Joe made his offer. “At your pace, love. You don’t have anything to prove to me. You can do as much or as little as you want.” Joe told him softly. “*You’re* in control.”

“Joe?”

Joe wiggled under him so that his growing erection was fitted against the cleft of Ken’s arse. “I’m always hot for you, Ken. No need to ever doubt that. I will *always* want you. *Always.*

“Fuck yourself on top of me if you want to, Ken. Go at your own pace.”

“Joe…”

Honestly, there was still a part of Joe that wished Ken wouldn’t do this to himself, but he knew better. Much vaulted Kagaku Ninjatai healing speed or not, Joe knew Ken must still be sore as hell from his ordeal. However, the man didn’t even want to use lubricant.

To his credit though, Ken did go agonisingly slow. Joe was sure it was so he could feel the slow burn of him entering his sore passage, perhaps thinking it would sear away the feel of Egobossler from within him. It felt like it took forever for Joe to finally feel the press of Ken’s buttocks against his hips.

“Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe…”

“I’m here, love.” Joe responded through gritted teeth as he fought with his need to thrust and fuck. This was for Ken. He was letting the other man dictate the pace. “I’m in you to the hilt. Me. Only me. No one else has a right to this. You’re mine and only mine.”

Ken took his hands to place them over his bruised hips. “Help me.”

With Joe’s hands supporting and helping Ken to lift himself on his unsteady knees, Ken began to fuck himself on Joe’s cock. To have his cock buried so deep inside his love’s sweet furnace... It was like coming home again. Joe was aghast to think that they had only a two-day ‘break’ of their regular nightly lovemaking, and it had still felt so yawningly long a time ago.

“Love you— Joe.”

Joe drew him down so that he could kiss Ken’s lips. “I love you too, Ken. My Ken.” Joe murmured against his lips. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“Joe…” The tears came again.

Joe knew that this was Ken’s ultimate show of trust in him that the man finally dropped his façade of strength and control and allowed himself to freely cry in his presence. Ryu told him that Ken had let him hold him, but he never allowed himself to cry in the pilot’s arms. Their friend had confessed that he had seen Ken cry only once and this was in the arms of the older grizzled Club Master who had taken Ken under his wing after Winters’ betrayal had blown wide open. Even so, Ken never told the older man of the Kagaku Ninjatai, so there was still a respectable wall between them.

As he held the sobbing man tight within his embrace, Joe mentally cursed Ken and Nambu both for their foolish trust. He cursed them for their faith in the traitorous pervert Chouka had unknowingly hired as a psychiatrist to help Ken get over Joe’s ‘death’ and reclaim his mind set as a leader and commander who had to be prepared to send loved ones to their deaths.

Nearly two years later, Joe still could not believe the mess that erupted in the two years of peace that stretched between Berg Katse and Gel Sadra’s reign. Then with Egobossler raising so quickly after Gel Sadra’s fall, they had had no time at all to regroup and for Joe to understand and devote some time to Ken’s fucked up perceptions of sexuality and sacrifice.

Joe sincerely hoped that the Count would stay under cover and quiet for a few weeks if not months. Ken needed time. If Gatchaman was needed, he knew that Ken could and would compartmentalize his trauma and push it into a steel trapped box deep within his mind to hide it away for as long as he could. However, like the issues with Winters, there was the danger of the box shattering and breaking him wide open like it had just now. Leaving Joe with a sobbing mess of a man to comfort and try to piece back together.

Still, it was not as bad as it could have been. They were in a safe location far within ISO guarded territory. The rest of the team were down the hall, ready and able to lend their love and support should Joe wish to call upon it. Ken knew and recognised his love and devotion and the safety he offered within his embrace.

Even as he thought this, Joe could feel Ken’s sobs begin to lessen and his breathing finally smoothen out into natural dreamless sleep. He knew then that it was going to be okay. The worst was over. Ken had cried at last and found the release he had needed.

They didn’t finish what Ken started. However, in a way, Joe felt glad. After all, Joe had told Ken that he could dictate the pace and he meant it. Also, the feel of Ken surrounding him— holding him so snug within him… it felt right. It felt safe. It felt— Joe felt his spirit soothed to have his love secure in his arms once more with *his* cock deeply embedded within him again. This— this was the natural order in their lives, finally restored after the nightmare of Ken’s capture and captivity.

They would talk again in the morning. Maybe even make love. Joe was sure Ken would want him to fuck him properly when he woke up. Galactor willing, Joe foresaw many more days of cuddling and making love in the near future.

Joe smiled to himself as he let himself join his love in slumber.

 **~end~**   


Thanks for reading.


End file.
